Red Mist - Light Verse Part II
by Awatere11
Summary: Sequel to Light Behind His Eyes. Six months after the meteor shower...The Red Mist is the pollen from the plants, fired into any strong wind they detect and although we have been diligent in keeping the plants away from our area I'm still afraid a good storm will bring it into our valley. It's also deadly if you breathe it in. ALT VERSE for Eleana666
1. Chapter 1

HOUSEKEEPING UPDATE BY IANTO JONES

It has been six months since it all went to hell in a hand basket.

Huntrall knocked out the power grids. The lizard things called Gergits are often used by the Huntrall as pets. They are like rats. They live in the humid mists. Rhys has thrown himself into caring for the children and feeding everyone. Andy has finally made his feelings known and the two are…exploring a relationship.

Although blind Owen is still contributing and the children see him as theirs. Clyde (8), Dawn (5) and baby Jethro (2) are all sighted. Bonny is a great mom. We have settled into a routine and try to live each day with the hope that this will soon be over, even if we really know deep down that we have time to go yet. We are not even quarter way there until the rescue comes that Jack recalls in his history books from his Agency years. He said it could be three years or more?

Henry does his own thing, mostly sticks to the livestock and despite hoping for something with Bonny it seems she is only invested in her children. I really hope he is happy. A man of few words, hard to know.

The new tunnel house garden we started provides vegetables. Also three extra ones we 'borrowed' from other homesteads are now connected to the house in one long snake, it is considered a 'safe' area for the children to play as the red mist grows closer. We no longer worry about being observed from the skies as the mist makes everything down here one blob.

Yeah. That.

Um.

The Red Mist is the pollen from the plants, fired into any strong wind they detect and although we have been diligent in keeping the plants away from our area I'm still afraid a good storm will bring it into our valley. It's also deadly if you breathe it in. The last radio report on it the other night said it was almost like a red fog, blocking sunlight. Abner is monitoring the airwaves the most these days with Tosh busy with the new sensors we are setting up for wind direction.

Although we have lost contract with some of the other cells we are hopeful it is more a matter of them losing power with the lack of light rather than the alternative. To be more careful, we are not transmitting at the same time each night in case we are being monitored and they are attempting to trace the signals. No they can't see the planet to scan they may try other tricks.

Jack and I are … (Partially rubbed out)… not sure.

I have been trying to learn to knit and although Bonny has tried to be patient I think that patience is waning. I might leave that to Jack, the last little cardigan he made the baby is super sweet. We have a huge wool reserve from the craft cupboards and I am quietly hopeful that the nice thick socks he is currently kitting might be for me. I need some new socks.

Funny the things you miss.

My Coffee is getting low. Tosh has tried to grow some bushes but I don't think it will work, they are fickle. I hope we can go on another recon soon, if only to check further north as there may be some coffee there. Also, to check how close the red mist is getting, I fear it is closer than we think. Of course everyone thinks I am being a worry wart.

I hope that's true. I do seem to be a 'worst case scenario' kinda guy but really they should remember that's what got them out, us here and things happening. Also…I have a terrible toothache and don't want to complain but as our tea is also low it is getting more noticeable. I may have to yank it out.

My hair needs a cut and Tosh said she would when she had time but I think Jack is deliberately making things for her to do until it is dark. He knows I am superstitious and will not have a haircut after dark, or on a full moon. It tickles under my collar as it brushes my neck. When I sweat it gets all clumpy and feels like I have a knitted hat on. If he doesn't stop I will cut the bloody stuff myself and then see how he likes that. It is like he is deliberately trying to ….(Rubbed out with force)

We have a new calf, born the other night and it is black with a white splotch on its head. Owen wanted to call it Bird Turd. I really wonder sometimes. That man. SIGH.

Well. That's all I have to say for this week, feels strange only updating once a week when I used to almost every day but if we are to be here for three years give or take this journal has to last. I can't be greedy and take more when the kids need them too.

.

.

.

.

Ianto considered writing something else, staring at the place where he had scrubbed out his feelings for Jack. It still worried him that Jack sometimes read these entries. He said he didn't but since that time he had Ianto felt…unsafe to leave personal grievances. The fact they hadn't made love in almost a month was starting to grate and he wondered if he was too boring, needy or just plain unattractive.

With a sigh he slid the journal between the mattress and the box brings then rose to walk to the mezzanine level, looking down on the children who were all engrossed in the Lego in the middle of the floor.

The baby was now active and mobile, not a walking toddler but a running one as Ianto had secretly feared given the stimulus of adults around him. Jethro or Roe as he was commonly called was a little shit and was currently stealing as much Lego as he could and shoving it into his nappy.

Still needs to be potty trained.

Ianto headed down to help with the breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Hey, need any help?"

Andy turned with the toaster in his hand, the three pronged fork still over the flames of the open fire and he nodded, handing it to Ianto them moving to help Rhys with the eggs over on the stove.

They had all decided the bread was nicer toasted like that and this morning it was the left over current buns from yesterday's lunch that were getting a revival. The kids will be pleased. Also, some were sitting by the back door for the kids to take through the tunnel to the barn where their 'pets' would enjoy a sweet treat. Clyde was proving to be quite the little farmer and Abner had noticed little Dawn's ability to find the eggs hidden in the straw of the barn's loft. Bloody chickens needed their wings clipped, all flying up to hide.

Chicken.

Been a while since they had roast chicken and Ianto knew the soup needed a fresh stock so he made a mental note to go observe who was laying. He was sure there were a couple of roosters strutting around that the old Head Rooster was arguing with. No need to keep extra beaks to feed if they were not needed, right?

He pulled the bun off the fork and placed it on the plate in the hearth, the other buns keeping warm so the butter could melt when they sat to eat, another bun on the fork now going in to settle as Ianto pondered some more.

There was a whoosh of cold air as the back door opened and Jack entered, Abner following with soft mutters as they discussed something. Abner put the bucket of milk down with a thud.

"I'm just saying, it might be prudent to begin" Abner said again.

"Look, the well behind the barn has been fully enclosed with the attached shed and the door cut, we will have fresh water from the spring. The mist can't touch that. The stock feed would last us a bloody year with the amount groaning in the stacks and let's not forget those pumpkins. Bloody good score." Jack seemed unwilling to agree to whatever Abner wanted and Ianto turned his head to listen more.

"Boy, I know you want to stay close to the nest but in order to get the fat worms you have to fly distance if you want the chick to grow" Abner barked and Ianto knew it was an argument about the recon he wanted. Damn. He had considered it with Abner a couple of days ago and it seems Abner was ready to field the possibility with Jack.

"No" Jack surprised Ianto and he sat back to watch Jack slump in his chair with a frown.

Ianto felt Jack's gaze fall on him and it felt accusatory so he went back to watching the flames as he considered the reasons why Jack didn't want to leave the house. The most alarming one that he might have remembered something else from those history lessons and was unwilling to share some further catastrophe about to befall them. Probably a fucking meteor hurtling towards them or some shit.

Ianto sighed and turned the bun.

"Can I have one?"

Ianto found Dawn standing by him with hungry eyes and he glanced over to judge the time before the food was ready then nodded. She grabbed one up and raced to the butter they had churned last night, slathering some on and then sitting on the edge of the hearth to eat it with soft hums.

Ianto smiled as he watched her and reached out to brush her hair back "Go get your bush darling, I'll do your hair back in a braid today, yeah? Maybe a ribbon?"

Her face lit up as she rushed to comply and Ianto finished the buns then sat giving her attention as he talked to her about the calf and the kittens due any day. At least the cats kept the mice down.

Jack sat and bored a hole in him.

Ianto tried to pretend he didn't feel it as he cuddled the now pretty little girl with a crown of braids, a kiss as he released her to run and look at herself in the mirror with delight, the red ribbon entwined through her hair.

"You're good at that" Rhys noted.

"Rhiannon" Ianto said, then rose as his delight faded at the memory of his sister sitting on a chair as he did her hair for school when their mother was too sick or beaten to do so. He placed the buns on the table and walked through to call them all to eat then headed for the bathroom to wash his hands.

"You OK?"Owen asked as he entered, not even brushing the doorframe, "You seem a bit distracted."

"Just getting bored" Ianto lied, "Some of those crates left full of tat from work. Nothing much left of use, thinking the kids light like to play with them for the day. Mostly music chimes and stuff, and those silly goggles and such."

"If Jack says the good stuff is gone and nothing is dangerous I say go for it. They are well bored and until you do another recon they have nothing new to stimulate them."

"Will you ask about that?"

"You still doing that?"

"He is."

Owen sighed as he left the room. Even a blind man can see there is trouble brewing there.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto sat in the back of the barn plucking the chickens as he listened to the children playing in the tunnel. It was a tunnel day. They had decided that every second day the children would try to limit themselves to the house and tunnel, like a drill for the mist so if and when it came they would not miss the freedom so much. Henry was with them, the silent watcher as always.

One chicken was already hanging plucked and ready for the pot, another still feathered at his feet and one being plucked as Ianto stared into space and pondered the level of sugar.

"You put that in his head?"

Ianto jumped, unusually caught off guard as Jack stood in front of him with that glare he had more commonly as of late.

"We were talking about supplies, yes. I was just this minute thinking the sugar is almost gone." Ianto said as calmly as he could.

"Then we use molasses or something" Jack folded his arms, "Some maple syrup still."

"Not as good with the sweet breads the kids like and when that runs out what do we do?" Ianto finished the chicken for the roasting pan and reached for its brother, two needed for a nice roast meal.

"They will learn to adapt"

"And when we have to kill Bird Turd? In twelve months or so they will be attached and he will be fat." Ianto answered, "We should never have told them it could be theirs. Not if we are living off what we have from now on without recons."

"We as in me" Jack snorted.

"We as in we" Ianto noting himself getting aggressive with the plucking and he chastised himself, slowing the motions again as two half grown kittens leapt and played with the fluttering feathers.

"I don't want to go" Jack said sullenly.

"I do" Ianto replied with more gentleness than he felt Jack deserved, "If you don't want to go fine. Don't. Me and Toshi can. Or maybe Rhys."

Jack blinked, "You would go with someone else. We gonna pick sides?"

"Would rather not but there ya go, this is where we becomes you" Ianto sighed, "Jack can you even hear what you just said."

Ianto sat back and looked up at Jack seeing the confusion on the older man's face, "Jack I don't know what is going on here, I am trying to be patient while you work it out but of you keep pushing and snapping I will retreat. I will take the hint that you have grown bored with me and I will move downstairs so you can have some peace. If I am so disagreeable you seek me out to needle me then clearly you are fed up with me."

There.

Gods, he can't believe he just said it.

Jack's mouth opened but nothing came out, his confusion now clear and Ianto rose, finishing the bird's neck to where he would chop the head from it, wobbling broken from the savage twist that had taken its life. He took the birds over to the block, chopping off the feet and heads and then left them to the cats who were already fighting with the heads with open kitty madness.

He walked out through the tunnel well aware that Jack had not followed him without even noticing the children dancing around, Jack had not tried to argue or explain himself. Ianto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, then felt that weight in his heart as the voice in his head whispered maybe Jack didn't have the energy to fight for him.

"Lovely" Rhys crowed as he saw the chickens, reaching for them and placing one in the boiling pot. The other two were placed aside to be stuffed for the evening meal and Ianto headed upstairs to their bedroom, staring at the bed with sorrow.

Jack liked his own space, this is why they had never shared a home, or so he had told Ianto. Ianto wondered if he was annoying to sleep with, Lisa never complained. He walked over and sat on the bed, his hand reaching under to pull out his journal which he stared at, then he dropped it in a box.

He then sighed and told himself he was doing it again. Reacting like a bloody child when he was a fill grown man with a fucking right to have is say and he took the book back out of the box to place under the bed again, seeing those goggles. He picked them up and looked through them into the room then lowered them as he tried to recall the file on them.

.

.

.

.

"Owen?" Ianto called as he entered the barn, Owen sitting on a bale of straw as he petted a cat.

"What have ya done now?" he sighed, "You and Jack finally come to blows?"

"Fuck you too" Ianto said amicably as he sat knowing the children were not there, "These goggles under the bed…"

"With the condoms and the sex toys?"

Ianto stopped talking, staring at Owen for a moment as something stirred in the back of his mind and he lowered the goggles to blink, refocus on the task at hand, "These goggles. From Ansrometricols. These are lizard people who can't live in bright light so have goggles for when they visit planets with bright suns. They are little computers that assess the image and send it back. Like…a wifi device."

Owen shrugged.

"Owen have you tried them on?" Ianto hissed, "They are psychedelic to me. Not for seeing with your eyes, they pulse in your mind right? Through the straps?"

Owen reached for them with interest.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Owen was walking slowly, hesitant steps like he was walking on the moon or something and the kids stopped playing to watch him goose step past with his hands out. Henry continued to whittle like nothing was happening, not much phased the ex-UNIT man these days. Not after what he had seen.

Owen stumbled inside and began to move in a slow circle around the kitchen, his face changing as she moved towards the fire and reached for a chair, pulling it over to sit and look into the flames.

"Wow, they're green with these" he said softly.

"Holy shit, he can see with them?" Andy gasped as he caught on to what was happening.

"Yeah, not like us. Their tones are mixed so…like the grass is blue and the sky is green kinda thing. We need to see if we can shuffle the tones and colour palettes or something until we get some that make sense" Ianto nodded.

"Wow" Owen's face was glowing as he turned to them looking like some weird Steampunk Gimp. His goggles were like swimming goggles with a goldish tint to the lenses that hid his eyes, just the eyebrows moving as he looked at them.

"Tell me I look thinner" Rhys said, "Go on."

"Ianto?" Owen stood, looking at him intently, "Holy shit. Ianto? You're different to Rhys and Andy. Your colours are all….wow."

"Andy and Rhys are a couple, stands to reason that they are similar. You will probably find me and Jack similar too. Sleeping together and such, we will mix" Ianto shrugged.

"Mix what?" Jack demanded as he entered and Owen took a physical step back with a squeak, hitting the table.

"It's OK Owen. That's what Jack looks like" Ianto said softly, "That golden glow is always there"

"Shit. Almost like he's on fire, golden flames. Like you" Owen replied and Jack's face changed as he looked at Ianto and Owen added, "But he's gold and you are like…golden red. Like a rose gold or something. Wow."

"Welsh" Ianto said quickly, "Dragon blood."

Laughter as everyone relaxed and Ianto went to move past Jack, leaning in to whisper "I do love you even when you are a complete and utter prick. Always Cariad. You are golden to me too."

Jack swung and watched Ianto walking off, then sighed and followed up the stairs to their room where Ianto was waiting and he pulled the door shut as he finally had Jack in a place where they could talk.

"Right, I think we need to be Grups and stop with the chewing on things" Ianto said as he stood in front of the door so Jack wouldn't swan off, "I feel like you don't want me around you, like I have somehow irritated you or shit in your porridge or something. NO! I am speaking, you will get your turn. Earlier today I came up here to pack my things, I really was going to move down and give you space. Did you realise that?"

Jack reared back as he took a breath and Ianto knew he was going to speak so he pushed ahead.

"I love you. I know we don't say it but I do and it tears me apart when you push me aside. If there is a problem we have to talk it over. Owen is down there so excited that he has sight, not the same but something. We are up here because I watched your face, your problem so immense that you can't even register that Owen can see."

Jack blinked, then turned to look over the railing at the man walking around the main room touching everything.

"Jack are you pregnant? Or scared that you might become pregnant now there is no birth control?" Ianto asked, "Because you know…if you are not, I can bottom until we sort out your cycling if you don't want a baby. If you are pregnant or think you might be you need to know that I do want one."

Jack walked over and sat on the bed, running his hands on his pants.

"There is no birth control in the rain, only poison" he said after a while, "I am cycling and fertile. I do not think I am but with our coupling I will fall I think. We are so compatible."

"So. The only thing we need to sort out is if you want to or not. If not, we have enough to fuss over and I will accept it. After all, hell of a world to bring one into. Also you would be vulnerable, I get that. On the other hand, if you do want one I would be … well. Pleased doesn't even touch it really"

Jack let out a puff of air.

"Feel silly now?" Ianto asked gently, "Been stomping around like a bear with a sore head and even the kids think I've done something wrong ya twat."

"Ianto…I know we don't have to say the words but I do love you too, so bloody much" Jack pulled him in and held him tightly as he relaxed, seeing now how stupid he had been to think even for a second that Ianto might be repulsed by his body.

He was right.

What a twat.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Owen hadn't noticed the interaction, still too excited to have some sembelance of sight and Tosh was working on the spare pair form the box as Owen stedfastly refused to give up the pair he had on in case she broke them.

Abner watched Ianto who was heading out to check the stock and he followed, stepping lightly across the tunnel to find him in the barn again. Ianto was measuring out feed for the horses.

"You two sort it?"

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to me about something and was worried I might be annoyed or alarmed. In holding it in he was being a twat. Now I've told him he was being silly and I was ready to listen he now feels awful and I want us to just let it go" Ianto sighed, "Give him an hour or so to shake it off. I wish there were ways to just read each other's mind. Then know."

"I know" Abner snorted, "It's never easy. Can do your head in trying to think for yourself as well as everyone else."

"I know I try too hard, I know I don't have to tie myself in so many knots but you know it's my nature to be a bloody worry wart" Ianto frowned as he stroked a horse's muzzle while it ate.

"Those goggles, they need recharging or something?" Abner decided to change the conversation as he saw the dismay in ianto and was rewarded with a brief smile.

"Kenetic energy. Walking, moving about charges them. Just me carrying them in my hand down to hand to him charged them. Amazing technology really, those aliens were so advanced we must have been like wild monkeys smelling our own butts."

Abner snorted and then tried once more, "If you ever needed me, you know I am here boy. A clutch, or an ear."

"I know" Ianto was touched, taking a clutch as he grabbed Abner in a cuddle and the old man held Ianto with delight as he revelled in the affection.

"So this was nothing to do with a recon?"

"Sort of. Jack thought his body might be changing, it sometimes does due to his uniqueness. Turns out he was worrying about how I might react and if we went on a recon I might relaise he was …changing."

"God, you make it sound like he's preggers" Abner laughed.

Ianto laughed as well. "No, he's not. But sort of the same level of panic."

"Ah. But he's OK?"

"He's grand" Ianto sighed happily, "He has no idea how grand and I try not to tell him as he gets too big for his boots."

"I do, do I?" Jack asked and Ianto swung to find him in the doorway with a soft simle, "What Ianto is trying not to say is that I have the ability to have children and am feaked out that I am currently fertile."

"Shit"

"Yeah. I thought Ianto might be grossed out" Jack grimaced, "A recon would be something a hormonal Jack in a secret panic mood might stuff up."

"By god you are a bloody funny couple. You don't want to upset one another so you upset one another by pussy footing around."

"More or less" Jack grinned, "Now I know I am a twat and we can all agree on it, let's get serious about this recon."

"I want to make sure we have everything we can. This Red Mist is comig, we know it is even if it's for a few days. Then we need to clean it away and I do like the idea of flame throwers to simply scortch the earth. With the stock feed we can affort a good burn of the ground, bring on fresh grass. Sometimes good for the sod."

"You know where we would get some of those?" Jack asked, knowing Ianto had a plan.

"We need to check fire stations, they used them to create fire breaks where it was too hard to dig the dirt, right?" Ianto frowned, "Don't know. Look, we might not find any, we might find something else. Leaf blowers….I don't know. Maybe if we get some engines and use the hoses to blast the red away…who knows. I would just feel better if we had something we can work with."

"And Hazmat suits?" Jack nodded, "They would likely have some of those too. Good idea, I know you want to check out anything else we can lift."

"I'm not worried abuot them discovering us now, they don't care anymore do they" Ianto leaned back and looked into space, "What is left is probably not worth the effort. Those bloody lizards haven't been around in over a month. I think we might see some if we go into the village though. They will be there."

"Then we best be caredul. Also … just us. The thought of losing one of the others would make us both over anxious" Jakc whispered as he felt Ianto move in close, "And someone else might be harder to talk out of leaving something or someone behind. The Gergits will be about."

"Agreed" Ianto sighed, both of them hoping there would be no problems but knowing it was likely.

At least Jack was over his funk.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack looked at Henry with a soft sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Look, I am going stir crazy here. You and Ianto do your own thing and that's fine but if I have to go on a recon can I please come with you this time?" Henry begged "It's like I am fading into the bloody woodwork. I was an active soldier, now….well. I know it's the same for you, I know Ianto is also clamping at the bit. How do you think I feel?"

Jack knew without looking that someone else was there so he asked "What do you think?"

"Well, now Owen has his goggles…Tosh and Abner are handy with their guns and I know Andy is a great shot as well …. I think he will panic and want to stand in front of the kids though… if anything happened here while we were gone Henry wouldn't be able to stop it would he? Would one more person here make things easier or safer while we are gone?" Ianto reasoned, "With us there is an extra person to help lift anything heavy I guess. And like he said, a soldier. Seems silly to have one and not utilise his sills."

"So... horses? Then on foot once we reach the edge of the village." Jack showed agreement in the argument.

"Yeah" Ianto sat and took over the conversation, "We travel along the river bank, it will take us to the village. We do some recon and then when it's dark we move in?"

"If there is a clear path we can move in the light, just before dusk" Jack agreed, "If we are inside the buildings when dark falls and have scoped it out we are more likely to be able to use moonlight if it's a clear night."

"So the weather is a factor" Henry agreed, "I think the full moon is at the weekend? Go then?"

"If it's fine yes. We go hard and fast, the map we have is a good one. Abner was careful when plotting the lay of the land" Jack leaned back, "if we don't use the roads we should be fine. Coming back might be fun though, a four wheel drive engine will do. Those ones for all terrain rescues and bush fires would be good with this being a farming community they are bound to have one for barns and such."

"I also want to check out the smaller stores as the large general store was probably hit when this all happened but those little corner dairy types are more likely to have been closed and locked up. We need all the supplies we can get because one the mist reaches us we will not be reconning for some time. Not just the mist cover but the cleanup will take months I think … some real work ahead to cleanse" Ianto had a pad and pen from somewhere, Jack always amazed at how he did that, writing thing down as they talked. "I think we need to be aware of the fact there might be some animals loose too. Dogs and such. We hopefully won't find any feral dogs but who knows."

"Those bloody Gergits will be the only problem I don't want" Jack shivered, "They must be huge now, let's not forget those cats and dogs and such might have also been food for them. Another reason why I think we will see some in the village itself."

"Ew" Henry pulled a face and Jack laughed softly.

"I want to see how close it is, I want to place a long range sensor for Tosh. I want warning" Ianto said after a while, "If this is successful I want to map all four pole points. I want as early a warning as we can get to button up and hunker down. We have no idea how bad this mist will be, the reports are nothing to seeing and I do not want to get caught in it either."

"Agreed on that mate" Henry pointed at Ianto with the knife he was peeling his apple with, "Sounds like a fucking horrible way to die."

"There are no nice ways" Jack said as he stood and shook himself, the hundreds upon hundreds of past deaths giving him the knowledge that no way to die was good. Ever.

Ianto rose as well, "Henry, we will need three good horses and tack. Saddle bags. We will travel back by vehicle, maybe one of is riding and leading or if slow moving we can tether them to the vehicle or vehicles we choose. Four wheel motorbike might be nice if we find one waiting for us. I think we are safe to start using smaller engines now the mist is covering the place. After all, the sun can't really get through and we will be in a twilight state, they can't see down through it either."

"I hadn't thought of that" Henry said with surprise, "We will have a window to collect that generator from the Faversham farm? If in protective gear from the mist we can move in it right? They can't see us!"

Jack pointed at Henry as he went to leave "Now you're thinking ahead."

They had to rally.


	7. Chapter 7

7

They set out two days later, just as dusk was falling and the horses seems excited to be getting a workout beyond their usual fields, moving quickly along the river bed where the water was shallow.

They reigned in as the village neared and tethered the horses in a corral used for such a purpose, this village used by local farmers. Jack went point, Henry in the middle and Ianto rear guard. Jack had grinned at him in the dark and Ianto had known what he was thinking so he poked out his tongue, revelling in their shared adrenalin.

The fog was rolling in as it always did and as they walked along the main street Ianto scanned constantly for movement, his dislike for the lizards making him jumpy. They slid into the first store, one for farming supplies and in the back warehouse area they found not only a nice quad bike but the trailer for towing was not a flat bed but a deep bowl no doubt for apple picking or something.

"Nice, we can fill this and tether the horses on the back for our return" Jack whispered, motioning at the walls of seed and gardening supplies, "Be sure to include some bags of grass seed. Once we've burn off the red shit we will….Ianto?"

Ianto had been at the door peering out and he jumped back with a gasp, locking the door as he backed away and motioned for them to put out the lights.

"Ianto?"

"Gergits, three of them patrolling" Ianto hissed as he crouched like they might see in. Jack canted his head at the strange behaviour and went to see but Ianto caught his arm, "Don't they might see you."

"Babe, they don't look up" Jack said calmly as he extracted his arm and strode over to stare out, immediately squawking as he shot to his knees and turned to look at Ianto with huge eyes.

"What is it?" Henry was behind the bike, well hidden from any boogey…thing.

"They are the size of fucking alligators" Jack hissed back, "What…I mean….shit. They've never been that big before. They are eating up large."

"Large as in human?" Ianto muttered and frowned and Jack carefully peeked out again.

"Can't see them…shit. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I would like to tag them so we know where they are but that gives us away" Ianto sighed, "their handlers will notice one tagged or missing so we need to avoid and control."

"One keeps watch as the other two grab?" Henry shrugged, "I want the pulse rifle. I will help grab as you both have better night vision."

Ianto handed it over, his tattoo burning with silent alarm and he knew that if cornered he wouldn't need that rifle anyway. He had only been carrying it for show.

"Right, we fill this so if we have to go quick it is already done. We can't afford to not have this stuff and it gives those things time to fuck off" Jack ordered and they worked for the next hour filling the trailer and checking the fuel tanks, getting extra fuel and topping it all off with a camo tarp on the trailer, another sitting in the bike. If needed, it might help with any aerial photos drone might take while they were moving.

"Any more camo tarps?" Ianto asked and three more were found, added with rope to tie everything down.

"If you hear a drone stop. Make sure the tarp on you covers the wheels and sit still. Body heat can be hidden with the survival blanket in your pocket, the tarp will do the rest. From the altitude they fly, you will blend in with the riverbank."

"Wait" Ianto fumbled in his pack, "another survival blanket… Shit, here. This needs to be over the engine before you move out. We have to do all we can to hide even if they are not watching we need to assume they always are. Vigilance."

"Agreed" Henry nodded glad to be with a group that not only cared for one another, but seemed to have brains. He knew some other cells were gone, little mistakes, small things overlooked. They had to be careful alright.

"Next?"

"Next building I guess" Ianto shrugged, "Vet clinic or something? Drugs and medical supplies."

"Cool" Henry nodded and hefted his pack, "I have two spare packs in here we can fill, leave for scoop and run back to here."

"Good thinking, we grab these harvesting bags too" Jack patted Henry on the arm, "We leave them next door or take with?"

Henry considered as Jack gave him some control knowing this was good training as well, "Close enough to this one to leave. Even if we come back from another direction we can shoot across the small alley between buildings. I don't' see the point in wasting item carrying shit back here every half hour. Not this close. Maybe if we get across the road we do some carrying back so we have things assembled here but I do think of that 'eggs in one basket' philosophy. Maybe we pick another dump site too? If one in overrun or covered with Gergits we can still salvage something?"

"Agreed"


	8. Chapter 8

8

They moved with practiced silence, each building checked and Ianto kept a mental list of goodies as well as that clock ticking away in the corner of his mind telling him they were taking too long, too long by far.

"Jack"

Jack turned to face him, his teeth gleaming through the war paint smeared on his face from the Fishing and Shooting Emporium camouflage display. He was clutching at the extra ammo for his Webley as he held the ladder, Henry currently up said ladder trying to remove the huge net in the display.

"Cariad, we have maybe three hours of dark left, we need to think about shutting down and moving out" Ianto whispered.

"Not…we are barely half way tough" Jack sighed as he looked back up the ladder.

"I know, it will still be here next time and we have so much more than we thought we would have. We need that engine, we need to move to the fire house. You know as well as I do that was the most important thing, we need a way to cleanse."

Jack nodded and then moved to grab Henry as he toppled, soft laughter as he clambered down and started to fold the camo netting.

They checked and moved to the fire house where Ianto found something he hadn't expected. Not at all.

"How do I know you are safe?" the voice growled and Ianto resisted the urge to curse.

"Actually we are not" Henry said with obvious alarm "Those fucking lizards are coming around the corner of the building you twat. Let us in or you will be responsible for what happens out here!"

The door swung in and they all moved to close it, Henry watching covertly out the windows as the huge things lumbered past, then he let out his breath and turned to find the guns trained on them as Jack stood with his arms folded with amusement.

"Shit, you guys OK in here?" Henry blurted, "I mean…shit. You've been here with those fuckers out there each night? Christ, I would have gone nuts."

One of the men lowered his weapon and looked at the other two, "Three on three. I think we can relax a bit guys."

The lone woman seemed more hesitant and lowered hers last, Ianto catching sight of it in the moonlight. "Heddlu Issue."

"I was" she confirmed.

"Ever hear of Torchwood?" Jack asked with pride.

"Those wankers, yeah I remember them." She huffed, "Lot of good they are."

"This is a fixed event" Jack defended angrily, "We can't stop this. It's a bloody alien invasion on a worldwide scale. You really think a little handful of people could have stopped that? I mean… that's your reaction straight away. Yeah. Could have really told them to piss off and they would have high tailed it back to their Verse. Right."

"Stop it" Ianto scolded "Too loud. You wanna bring them back? I don't know about you but I think they probably smell as bad as they look."

Jack looked a bit chagrined and nodded "Sorry Ianto. I am still a prickly."

Ianto turned to face the occupiers, "Look. We came looking for an all terrain engine to take home. The Red Mist is coming and we need a way to wash it away from our house. A nice little engine we can refill from the river and we can hose down the house and building with, maybe you have some flamethrowers …I would really like some of those… and we will go away and leave you to your set up. OK?"

"Wait… you came to boost a rig?"

"Yes. I know you must have a four wheel drive all terrain one for the back farms and such. Barns on fire and shit. We just want that. If you want to be left in peace, no problem, we will not come this way for recons again. We just need something for the aftermath of the next wave."

The woman shifted on her feet and she looked at Henry who was now casually wandering along the rows of hanging gear, "You lost something?"

"Hazmat gear?"

"Out back. We have kits in small grab bags." She said with a gesture of her hand, "The storage room over there is full of them. Why?"

"The Red Mist, it means we can still move around during the attack" Henry said then disappeared behind the door as her hand dropped to her side and she turned back to where the men were still eyeballing one another.

"We might need all these" one said, "Why should we just let you take one? You are already pilfering shit we might need from around us. This is our village"

"You aren't even from here! Cockney London accent" Jack snorted, "You've run this way like we have. Don't make out you have more right than us."

"Excuse me?" the woman walked over and after a moment addressed the one who seemed the most observant, his eyes drinking things in even as he seemed not to move at all, "Excuse me?"

Ianto turned to look at her, his stance one of polite indifference "Yes ma'am?"

She blinked. Wow, lovely voice to go with that arse she had already noticed.

"What Red Mist?"


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Those plants popping up everywhere, those weird little ones we never seen before" Henry explained to them, "They are alien. Those fucking bastards sent them down in the meteor showers. So…we are still debating if it's the second or third wave. I mean…first they came down here and lived amongst us like they were human…then they sent the meteors to incapacitate most of the population, then they rounded us up like sheep. So…the plants are the next offensive. You see, when they mature they give off pollen into the air, it's like a wave of red coming towards you, rolling like it the red death. We are calling it the Red Mist. It settles on everything and the reports we were getting over the radio before the cells stopped responding was that people were becoming sick, dying from contact."

"Shit" the Londoner sat with shock "Are there others still? Cells still communicating?"

Ianto rose, "Loo?"

The woman rose and walked with him. Jack following with interest as he knew Ianto had used the loo at the last place. As they got to the back of the house Ianto turned to her, "Where did you meet him?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah. The other one not saying much is from here, obvious by the way he is bristling that he is from here. This is his place right? He's a local? Territorial." Ianto asked, "You are Heddlu, Welsh like me. Him? You picked him up along the way? How long?"

"He was about one town over actually" she canted her head, "Observant little fucker, aint ya."

"I do notice things" Ianto said softly, "Like your dislike for him. You don't mind the other but he is rubbing you the wrong way."

"He just….seems too nice. Always positive, always eager to please, learn, ask questions" she nodded. "Saccharine."

"OK, Henry didn't say but he was UNIT. The other two soldiers he was with were Huntrall in disguise" Ianto explained gently, "You see, they came here years ago to infiltrate. Look like us, talk like us, act like us but are actually sleepers."

She looked over there again, more alert now, "How do you tell?"

Ianto looked at Jack who held out his hand, Ianto removing the stun gun and placing it in his hand as her eyes widened and they watched Jack walk back to stand behind the two men. Jack calmly tazered the one named Roy.

The Huntrall screamed as it writhed and the local man reacted instantly by seizing the nearby fire axe and swinging it, screaming as well.

Everyone stood in silence.

Then….

"Bummer man. I am not cleaning that up" Ianto muttered. Jack swung to look at him and sniggered.

"Right, well that tears it" Henry said as he checked outside, "Think they heard that?"

"When he doesn't check in with whatever hidden coms he has then they will come either way. Thank fuck he hasn't had time to call us in" Jack poked the body with his boot, "Thoughts darling?"

"Well, I say cut and run. We might be slightly fuckeroonied" Ianto sighed, "They will come looking, then decide to sweep. I don't think we can come back to this village. They will watch it now."

"Piss. So we have three maybe four hours if we are lucky?" Henry spat, "Right. You and Jack go get our shit we've already gathered, I am sorry miss I don't know your name but you know whatever around this place might be good for kids and…"

"Kids? Oh my god, you have kids?" she interrupted with glee.

"We have little ones and they need things. Do you know where there is a childcare or baby care shop? We will go there and get what we can while trying not to get eaten by the things out there…"

"Henry, a good idea but silly you have me and Jack together. I think its best if you and Jack get the supplies already gathered and scan for the lizards. Me and…" Ianto turned to her.

"Amy"

"Amy. Good name. Honest people are called Amy…sorry…right, me and Amy will go scavenge for what else we can get in… two hours max? We meet back here where…" Ianto poked at the local man who was now calm again.

"Lefty" he said, "Sorry it's Lawrence but they all call me…called me Lefty coz I swing with me left."

"Saw that, good swing" Jack sniggered.

"Stop it Cariad" Ianto said as he reached out to touch Jack's arm, then he turned to Amy, "Right you and me go that way, Jack and Henry that way and Lefty can get the rig ready to roll. We need one with a top hose if possible, like for crowd control. Means we can use a hose or the water canon to remove the spores."

"I know what we need, I also know what I want" he answered, "I also want to take my Land Rover."

"Whatever" Jack said, "We can have you drive the rig, Amy looks like a Land Rover kinda gal and Henry can take the four wheeler."

"You you two?"

"Three horses out there, Abner would break his heart if they don't come back" Ianto nodded, "Also, we need to make sure you aren't followed. If they see you and try to follow we can be the ambush."

They moved quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"OK, there is another reason I separated you" Ianto said as he turned to her in the toy store.

"Wanna zap me?"

Ianto sniggered as he nodded, liking her moxie and quick mind. He tazered her and then waited as she came back with a grimace, "God, that hurts."

"Sorry. Gotta be sure" Ianto apologised, "Like I said, we have kids."

"OK" she rose and straightened her clothing, "Let's get to it. We need anything for babies or are they all…what?"

"No but we might. Um…talk of future babies so thanks for reminding me. Yes, we will gather cloth nappies and stuff .. bottles….thank you." Ianto was flustered and she wondered who the lucky lady was, now knowing he was out of bounds. Seems that Jack fella was a bit in love with himself given his body language so that left Henry.

"So…Henry. He got someone waiting for him to come back?"

Ianto hid the smile, subtle…not… then shrugged, "No. He's alone. A good man who loves the kids to death. A good man."

"So… right." She nodded as she considered, then reached for baby monitors, "Hey these would be good to make some intercoms if there is more than one building."

"See? Good minds, these Amy girls" Ianto said and she grinned as she placed them in the pram. "We can fit this somewhere right? Prams are good."

"Yes, Prams are cool" Ianto deadpanned.

Sniggering as they worked for another fifteen minutes then Ianto sobered, "We need to move."

She tuned to see where he was looking and on the horizon there was a faint light.

Dawn.

They got back to the Fire House to find Lefty loading things in to the back of the rig, his face bruised from where he must have hit the ground when Jack tazed him. The camo netting was over the rig and it looked pretty damn good actually. They had been thorough.

"Cariad, room for me pram?"

Jack swung and looked at Ianto, then the pram and he smiled softly as he stepped into Ianto's personal space, drawing him in and kissing him.

"Nice pram ya got there mister" he whispered.

"Prams are cool, we decided" Ianto agreed as he hugged Jack and took another kiss before letting him go.

Amy was shocked then she snorted while she watched Jack's grin of affection as he reached for the pram. "God, all the best ones are taken or gay."

"I'm omnisexual" Jack corrected, "I would have a go at anything with a pulse…wait….well there was one time…"

"Jack. Don't terrorise her" Ianto scolded and Jack laughed as he loaded more gear.

"Right you lot head out, Ianto and I will follow" Jack said as he watched Henry head next door for the four wheeler then he turned to Amy, "He's not taken and I swear to god, he is ready to explode for the want of a good going over."

"Jack!" Ianto barked, then laughed as he shoved at him, her face showing her humour as well.

"So, I follow Henry" she called back, "Watch that arse all the way back do I?"

Laughter as they all got ready to roll, Ianto and Jack hanging on the back of the rig. They would get off at the horses.

The doors came up as the motorbike roared past and they swung out, Amy showing herself to indeed be a Land Rover Kinda Gal with an expert swing of the wheel. Ianto looked around the side of the rig and saw the lizards down a side street as they slowly turned to see them, then start to gallop after them, Jack laughing at the weird sight of them running.

"They are gonna be so pissed they missed us" he called to Ianto and both men stood on the back of the rig watching them blast into the street and look around with confusion, then refocus and lumber after them, slowly getting smaller until they disappeared.

"Wonder how long they will run" Jack called.

"Long enough to remember the direction, Good thing we turn left up ahead before heading home. Stupid fucks will keep going straight."

More laughing as he turned back and when the horses came into view they slowed and the two men jump off, Jack slapping the back of the rig so it would speed up again.

"Hey there guys, did ya miss us?" Jack called and the horse ambled over with a disinterested chewing of grass like it was saying 'oh, did you go somewhere' then it farted.

"OK. That one is clearly yours" Ianto snorted.

They rode in silence, keeping an eye out and listening for anything around them. They checked there were no tracks left by the vehicles and despite the worry that there might be a problem they reached the end of the line at the turn from the river to the homestead to find the vehicles waiting, Henry with the brains to stop them and wait in case there was a tail so they didn't lead them home.

"We all good?" Henry called as he stood up on the bike.

Jack waved and Henry nodded, then kicked the bike's kick started, firing it up and heading for home as the others followed.

Ianto was cold, tried and his feet hurt.

He was glad to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto was in the hot tub.

He didn't want to wait for the debrief, the questions and conversation deciding that the others were well capable of creating noise and bluster. He was tired. He sighed as the water moved and opened one eye to catch Clyde eagerly clambering in naked as a jay bird, his face one of joy as he slithered over for a cuddle.

"Hey stink" Ianto said softly, pulling the boy into his lap, glad he had his own boxers on at least.

"You brought me back stuff" the little boy said gleefully.

"Yep. You have to share though. Owen might get the pip otherwise" Ianto whispered and Clyde sniggered as he settled and laid his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I was a bit scared" the little boy said after a while, "You was gone all night."

"Were" Ianto corrected, "I was bricking it a bit at the end too, we took about half an hour too long. Gotta be more aware next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, Aunty Tosh reckons if we put sensors at all four corners of our little piece of paradise we can better be ready for the Red Mist" Ianto explained, "I don't know if we will see anyone else though. I think these people are the last of them in this area and we couldn't leave them, the mist would have got them for sure."

"Yeah. Uncle?"

"Yes love?" Ianto asked, opening his eyes as Amy appeared with a look of undisguised lust as she scrambled up in her t-shirt and knickers to slide into the hot water with a groan of glee. "Been a while?"

"The shower was nice but….ahhhhhhh" she sighed.

"Uncle, can I play in the fire engine?"

"We need to have a lesson first on what you can and can't touch OK? Once we are all sure what is and isn't allowed I see no reason why you and your sister can't play fireman in it." Ianto agreed, "No shooting with the canon though, you know Uncle Owen will go too far and shoot a sheepie or something."

Sniggering as the child thought about that, Ianto's hands stroking his back as Amy watched, then her eyes saw something she hadn't noticed before "Crazy tat."

"You have no idea" Ianto smiled softly, "This tattoo is unlike anything you've seen."

"I'm just blown away that this place exists. I did hope...thought some doomsday preppers might have made it ya know? But the fear that they were all discovered….god." She let her head fall back then a squeak had Ianto opening his eyes to find a naked Captain calmly climbing into the water to slide around and settle against him.

"Hey, you OK?" Jack whispered as he kissed him and winked at the child.

"Uncle Jack, I'm nakers too"

"Awesome" Jack agreed, "I still have to convince everyone else to have Neekid Days but I think we should all try harder to flop about a bit."

Clyde giggled and Ianto rubbed the little back and shoulders some more then Clyde stood to get out, his need for attention satiated. "I'm gonna go make butter."

"Good man" Ianto said as he leaned into Jack and allowed a cuddle there too, Jack kissing his forehead as he held him.

"A certain little one is looking for you too, Roe is muttering and looking behind curtains" Jack warned Ianto who snorted and nodded rising to get out.

"I will let him have cuddles in the fireside bed" Ianto said as he yawned and stretched, Amy now seeing the intricate pattern that grew from the arm and seemed to cover his back like armour…or wings. It must have taken hours upon hours to have done and was so finely created that god knows what it had cost.

Then as Ianto turned to get out it seemed to move, shimmer. Trick of the light kinda thing.

Jack watched Ianto get down and reach for a towel, then rub his hair with it, the shoulder blades undulating under the skin and again the tattoo moved, changing in colour from green to brass, then red and gold before returning to green.

"It knows you are looking at it" Jack whispered, "It's protective. It's warning you that it is sentient."

Finally she got it and gaped as Ianto reached for a robe and the tattoo shrunk done the shoulder to rest along the forearm.

"It's a weapon" Jack said once Ianto had gone inside, "Alien tech. It will protect him from hurts, keep him alive and has several times already. If we are ever in the shit, grab the kids and get behind him. Don't worry about me, OK? Let me die, don't blink or think twice about me. Get behind him because he is your last line of defence and he will defend you like a dragon defending it's hoard."

She nodded as she wondered if the strength in the words were worthy.

Somehow, she found it all believable.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto had pulled PJ bottoms on and climbed into the big bed everyone shared in front of the fire with the children when trying to encourage Roe to have an afternoon nap. Little Jethro was beyond pleased to find Ianto and was soon in his arms stoking the tattoo as his face nuzzled the pillow, Ianto's lips on the back of his head to comfort.

"You OK stinky?"

"You gone"

"I know you don't like it when I am gone. It's scary when someone is gone because the day if different. You don't like different" Ianto said gently as he spooned the child, "But we have work to do and sometimes that means having to go for a while. We do come back, have we ever not come back? Aye?"

Roe grunted.

Ianto lay with him until he was asleep and then slid out to let Owen in, his face full of love as he pulled off the goggles and settled for a little mid-morning cat nap. Owen had clearly not slept while they had been gone, I doubt anyone had bar the children and they were all dog tired. Jack knew Ianto was as beat as he was and he looked over to find Amy already in a bed asleep, a cat watching her intently.

He rose and went to see where the others were and found Henry and Lefty deep in conversation, a Dalmatian sitting silently by Lefty with a bored expression and Jack started as he realised it must have come with the man.

"Nice dog" he said as he came up to the men and they both turned with smiles.

"Smudge" Lefty said happily, "My boy. He was asleep in the rig and I totally forgot to warn you I had him."

"What's a Fire House without a dog" Jack shrugged, "The other dogs will enjoy a new pack member."

"I see ya have cats too, I like cats"

"Me too" Jack smiled, "Well Amy is asleep and I m gonna take Ianto up to our private quarters for some sleep. Henry, I take it you will sort Lefty?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on buddy we will sort you a bed in the main room or if you rather there is the barn. None of us sleep out here but it is warm if you don't like the idea of being a hippy with the rest of us. I was considering the barn meself when Roe has his grizzling stages I tell ya."

"So…this tunnel snake here, clever. So we can get to the stock and house without having the red stuff land on us?" Lefty looked appreciatively at the sheep bouncing about in the field.

"Meat eater?" Henry smiled "Smell."

Lefty did and his eyes widened, "Is that bacon?"

They entered the house to find breakfast was being sorted, Jack taking a pate with two bacon butties up for Ianto as he chewed on one and Rhys gestured at the table.

"Come on you two, I got Amy earlier and I know Ianto would slip past but you two come and eat a proper breckie before you have a rest after all that work. Like bloody Batman up all night running about" Rhys boomed and Lefty knew he liked this man.

"So…who are you with then?" Lefty asked, "I was a bit surprised to see the sergeant major there had the young Welshman warming his bed."

"Jack is a Captain actually" Andy said as he settled with a grin, "Rhys is mine. I mean…ah…"

Both men blushed and grinned at one another then Rhys explained, "Jack was a real Captain in the Air Force. Him and Ianto worked together with my girlfriend. She didn't make it. Andy and her worked together before she went to work with them and Jack. Owen is a doctor and Toshiko was their tech support."

"And they were?"

"Torchwood" Andy said as he reached for a jug of milk, stirring his cup of tea, "Jack was their leader. Ianto is the one to watch if ya ask me. He has his finger on the pulse, always did. Even Jack will admit they couldn't do anything without him smooching around in the background."

"So…the pram and baby things are for Owen and Tosh?" Lefty asked as he settled back "Seems a nice pair. Were they before?"

"Nah. Apparently too scared ot admit it to one another, this end of the world thing makes ya take stock, ya know?" Andy sighed softly, "Jack knows something about this….his connections warned of it but not when or how it would start so… he knows we are mightily fucked for a while."

"Define a while."

"Three or four years he said. Then there is something going to happen to fix it or something. He doesn't like to give away the secret shit he knows but the way Ianto reacted…he wasn't bullshitting. You can tell with Ianto, he has this way of looking at Jack and you know when he is freaking him out." Rhys poured some more milk into his coffee, "Like I said. He's the real one to watch. Clever bastard that."

Lefty nodded.

He had a lot to consider here. He hadn't considered surviving all this.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack knew Ianto was awake as the hand stroked his forearm lovingly, a sign Ianto was thinking and Jack felt like he was a huge comfort rug or fluffy cat being stroked by the madman about to concoct a cunning plan.

"What are you thinking Tiger?" he couldn't help himself.

"The loft."

"Huh?" OK, unexpected.

"We have three…maybe soon four couples looking for somewhere to enjoy each other without the babans peeking" Ianto said as he considered some more, "That loft in the barn is warm, airy even with the tenting over it, nice and comfortable. A good place for a nest."

"To…make some chickies?"

Ianto sniggered and wriggled back into Jack more, reconnecting their bodies, "A love shack. Yeah. Andy and Rhys are still exploring…Tosh and Owen. You can not admit the thought of us having some alone time up there hasn't occurred to you…we have this haven. What do they have? For now they can retreat to their cabins, they can go for a walk and do it like wild animals in the woods."

Jack sniggered and kissed that long neck, "And?"

"And once the Red Mist is here we will be trapped. How long before blue balls gets someone?" Ianto whispered as Jack sniggered some more, knowing his love was right.

"So, the loft?"

"Yeah…if the ladder is up, so is something else?"

Both men sniggering now, giggles and moans as mouths met and hands explored, Jack knowing Ianto only wanted happiness for all and this wonderful feeling was something that no one had the right to deny another couple of enjoying as well.

Finally Ianto was asleep and Jack lay there considering things, Ianto was right of course. The one big room was a good idea when they were in the throes of winter…and the Mist cloud coming but the children would go stir crazy again and now there were more people in the one space.

By the time Ianto stirred Jack had an idea.

"Ianto? That huge porch. Why don't we cover it in and turn it into a room? Also, the dressing rooms out the side for the kids that were used as changing rooms to go down to the river, we had a boys and girls toilet area as well as the loo under the stairs, right? Three loos? Do we need three?"

Ianto rolled to face him and hummed with interest so Jack pushed on, "I mean if we create walls so the loos are still accessible but a wall and door for the changing rooms, gut them….bedrooms? Two rooms plus the porch? That would be three bedrooms?"

Ianto blinked slowly.

"Owen and Tosh in one, Andy and Rhys in another. If Henry and Lefty look like they might have a go…why are you laughing?"

"Amy… Henry and Amy love."

"Really? Huh." Jack snorted at himself for forgetting Ianto's work there "Well, they can have the big front porch. That means Bonny and the kids can still be in the main room down there with Abner and Lefty but we all have a little privacy if that pram is gonna get some use?"

"Cariad, shut up and fuck me please" Ianto purred and Jack forgot everything else as he felt that lovely dick thrusting against his inner thigh, Ianto's eyebrow rising in question.

As if he might not be up for it? Cheeky.

.

.

.

.

.

Lefty sat in the barn watching the little ones playing with the kittens and he shook his head with wonder, sure the end of the world was finally here he had said his goodbyes and prepared for the day his brains met the wall... Now Abner was arguing with Owen as they hung hazmat suits in the tack room and Clyde ran past with a fireman helmet on making a siren noise.

Could it be this simple?

Simply wait out the end of the world and wait for the reset?

Really?

He rose as a little one fell over. Dawn was starting to cry as he picked her up and he crooned as he jiggled her on his hip and whispered that the silly rope she tripped over was horrible and should be sorry. He then picked the rope up and flicked it on a hook, turning slowly to find Bonny watching him.

"Sorry about that, she's not being grizzly is she?"she asked and he smiled softly as he shook his head.

"I love kids, always thought… you know. Never met the right woman" he shrugged, "But this princess, if only I were younger I would snap her up."

Dawn smiled as she hugged him back and Bonny shifted on the balls of her feet as she finally felt something stirring.

What had Ianto and Jack brought her home?

Well now, not even Christmas and more than she might have wished for.

She found herself blushing at her decadent thoughts.

She decided to watch and see.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Well we don't know until we try so…where is it closest?" Owen asked as he posed the question they were all thinking anyway.

"About a day that way" Henry pointed to the west, "That bloom looks thick and is heading thankfully past not towards."

"So… we drive there and find somewhere that is not in the line of spread and is out of range from being hit so we can walk in, do our testing and walk back to rest before coming home. We will be looking at probably at least two days away, more like three." Tosh was tapping the table as she made each point. "The flame thrower as well as the fire engine….so you will need to take the rig. A bit obvious isn't it? We will have to travel by road."

"No" Lefty said as he leaned forward, "The fire house there has a canon on their crowd control rig. We can get in and pinch that if the mist is not there yet. Then drive the hour or so to the mist, try the experiments and withdraw."

"So we need Lefty and Tosh. Owen. That will leave Henry here with Bonny, Andy and Rhys and Ab to mind the stinks" Jack considered, "Five of us. Huh. Funny, my teams always see to fall into a five."

"Good number" Ianto nodded as he wondered if Jack was uneasy with that number, "Easy to control, maintain contact with and if we have to retreat we can watch each other better."

So… we want to test the flame thrower because?" Lefty asked.

"So if it ignites the air as well we know before we blow the place up" Owen replied, "I mean…will it just burn away the red shit or will it be like gun powder and go with a bang."

"Shit" Lefty leaned back, "Good question."

"I think Henry will want to come" Ianto said suddenly, "The last one…he was good to have and he is a trained soldier. He enjoyed feeling part of a team again."

"So, go get him then" Jack nodded and he watched Ianto rise, walking off to find a sixth member, then he turned to Lefty, "Ianto is the one to listen to if I am not around, got it? If I fall or die, do not falter. Go with his orders, do not be upset if he shows no fear or grief. Things are not always what they seem."

Lefty nodded, remembering the others warning him that Ianto and Jack had tricks up their sleeves and Henry came with Ianto to settle in a chair, Abner as well.

"Right. We want to travel about five hours that way to some homestead we can find. Or hopefully the firehouse, that works well if we can be another two or three hours from the Red Mist like we are expecting. We take the rig from there to the mist and experiment on our ideas, retreat back when done with time to rest before we then travel home with what we have learnt" Jack explained calmly, "If the fire doesn't work we will know and not waste our time when it reaches us. We can also measure the rate of travel, see how long it will take to get to us, how long it is likely to stay and hopefully if we leave sensors they will help us determine when it has passed."

"We can do all this?" Amy asked from the doorway.

"Yes. We can place sensors that can help us a lot with measuring and calculating our coverage" Tosh nodded.

"I would like to help but…"

"I know. We need to keep it as lean and dirty as we can. You staying here is more help, Bonny cannot wield a gun as she is scared of them and Abner is in need of extra hands here. The bloody lizards might come visit, anything." Ianto cut her off "Besides, when we get back we will be fucked for the next 24 hours, more than we were with the last recon. This is further and more risk. We are going to the source of the danger."

"But you will beat it back?"

"At the moment we think we have another month, maybe two before it hits. We need to be more certain, we need to know when to hunker down. The last thing we need is a gust of wind to take us by surprise." Tosh explained.

"When do we go?" Henry asked.

"I want to have another day before we go, little Roe is gonna be pissed for sure" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face, "this is important though, we don't have time to dally. This will be on us before we know it."

"Agreed" Jack patted his arm affectionately. "A day to prepare is a good idea, also gives Owen another day to test the flame thrower. No point getting there and the bloody thing misfires."

Ianto smiled as he nodded, knowing Jack was backing him up and he realised he wanted that day too.

A day together.

Before they go out and risk everything again.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jack watched Ianto wearily pull at his clothing then he stepped in to help, a gently kiss of comfort before they slipped into the bedding.

"We need as many cat naps as we can get" Jack whispered as he held Ianto tightly, "We will not sleep while we are gone, we both know we will be on alert. This Mist is getting too close, it will be on us before we know it."

"We need a cull too, at least three sheep and a cow" Ianto sighed softly, "Hang the meat while we are gone, Abner can show Rhys how to butcher it into meal lots. They will like having something to do. We need that meat smoked and hung in the meat safe before it hits the fan too, it will be impossible to keep the kids out of the barn for a kill. They will count heads and carry on. This is the last chance to kill a few without them twigging."

"You think of them in everything" Jack smiled as his hands gently caressed, "Sleep love. You know I can't if you don't."

Both men lay and enjoyed the warmth of one another, that niggle in the back if Ianto's mind that he would have liked a good solid seeing to but that was not likely to happen. He tried not to sigh again.

"What is it?"

"Thinking of the loft, that little love nest" Ianto whispered.

"Maybe Andy and Amy can work on that?" Jack whispered, "Help them feel like they can use it with their respective mates then?"

Ianto didn't answer and Jack found it sweet as he looked down and found Ianto had fallen asleep nuzzled against him, his hand curled on his chest as he breathed deeply. Jack wondered if he should have offered sex but was so damn tired and knew some reaffirming sex when they woke might please his sweet Tiger.

He went over the list of things Ianto had written down and knew Ianto was micromanaging everything like he always did, this threat of the Red Mist scaring the bejesus out of him. Jack also knew his fear was for the little ones, already considered his.

Jack reluctantly let go and drifted with his lover, the need to complete these tasks weighing on them both and neither of them would really sleep until all the sensors were up and they were ready for whatever was coming their way, be it Red Mist, Lizards or Huntrall.

Let's not forget those fuckers.

.

.

.

.

Jack woke to an empty side of the bed and sighed, sitting up and peering about to see if Ianto was just in the loo…boots gone. Bum. Jack sighed and felt around for his pants, heading down to find it was late afternoon and Ianto was outside sitting in the sun watching the children dance about in the garden.

"Hey tiger"

Ianto looked over at him and smiled, shading his eyes from the sun as he watched him approach.

"Whatcha doing" Jack asked and Ianto snorted at the Owenism.

"Tosh and Owen are collecting wildflowers to hang and dry in the barn, she hopes when we are 'sequestered' as she put it, the colour will help with the cabin fever we shall all have to endure" Ianto explained, "Rhys and Andy are getting vegetables read for the evening meal, These ones have worn their poor mother out and she is napping while Henry pulls the beds about in there for some reason I don't think I want to know. Amy and Lefty are still skinning out the rig and making it more child friendly and…who did I miss?"

"Abner?"

"Over there" Ianto pointed, "He has found a mole hill. Can't remember if it's been there before and is doing a long think as he stares at it. It's old, I know it was here when we got here, I think he is just tired."

"And you?"

"Trying not to go over the list" Ianto sighed and Jack sat, hugging him and letting his head rest on Ianto's shoulder as they watched the children play.

"Those wildflowers were a good idea" Jack muttered after a while, "Bet they get grass stains on their undies."

Ianto sniggered as he leaned back into the hug and agreed they were probably enjoying some neekid time where the kids could not see. They really had to sort out those rooms. Once they were in lockdown things could get ugly if they could not bump uglies…if ya know what I mean.

"Come on lover" Jack whispered after a while, "Let's go hang some hooks in the barn for those wild flowers"

They headed to the barn and began to bend fencing wire into hooks that could hang in the rafters with bunches of wildflowers hung upside down to dry. The roof would look festive for a while and the scent would be lovely too.

Ianto wondered if there would be any wild roses out there, his mama had loved roses.

Then Roe came in with a look of woe and his hand held up like it might fall off, the sad lttle face as he told them he had fallen and killed his hand adorable.

"Poor little Roe" Ianto crooned as he lifted the child to his hip and walked towards the house, kissing a tearstained little cheek, "Let's see if Uncle Ianto can fix it. Shame if it has to be cut off or something."

"I would need one of those hooks" the child shakily guessed and Ianto laughed, the Peter Pan story book had a great illustration of Hook. This one was a little bugger for sure as he now saw the Gergits as crocodiles and himself as the Captain Hook, then Ianto whispered in his ear.

"But Jack is the Captain. He might get angry if you take his title. Besides" he sat at the table and adjusted the now weepy and no longer howling child, "maybe this is not Never Never Land at all."

"No?"

"No" Ianto smiled, "Maybe this is more like the story about the little boy in the world of monsters. Where the wild things are. The only question we have to determine is if you want to be the little boy or a Wild Thing."

Roe regarded Ianto and grinned, "Wild!"

"Cool. Me too, let's go to the dress up box and be Wild Things. I bet that afro wig would look monster on you!"

The little one rushed off, his boo-boo long forgotten as he became a little monster to race about snarling and roaring with glee, the others joining in. Rhys accepted the loss of the colander with good grace as Dawn needed it for a helmet…apparently that monster likes to slam into things and needed protection.

Nuttas.


	16. Chapter 16

HOUSEKEEPING UPDATE BY IANTO JONES

It has been ten months since it all went to hell in a hand basket.

Huntrall haven't been seen since the day Gwen blew her top … gods. Sorry. That was… gotta get an eraser. The Gergits are also rare these days with the electrical grid working but the Red Mist is nearing us every day and we really can't wait any longer.

Rhys and Andy have taken the room that was a girl's changing room. More red and gold than you can shake a stick at. Owen and Tosh have taken the one that was the boy's one. More tech than needed to build your own bloody super computer. We now have the adult changing area that was for staff as the bathroom, seems all we need especially as we settle into a 'locked in' status. Three shower stalls etc.

The front veranda now enclosed with old windows is a lovely glass house for Amy and Henry who are blooming into a lovely romance and I am pleased to see Lefty and Bonny soon needing a place too. Clyde is about to turn nine, Dawn (5 ½ ) a month later and baby Jethro (3) is not really a baby anymore. Bonny is a great mom. Maybe the space under ours that is full of gym equipment and shit. Pull it all out and see how big it is? A nursery area? If it is the same as ours upstairs it could easily serve a family.

Jack said it could be three years so we have two and a bit to go? How many kids might we have in that time? The thought of me and Jack maybe having one too … excites me more than I can tell him for fear of making him nervous. LOL.

The new tunnel house garden provides vegetables and flowers that are enjoying the spring. Also the snake tunnel is a 'safe' area for the children to play as the red mist grows closer. We no longer worry about being observed from the skies as the mist makes everything down here one blob.

We are preparing to move out on a recon to check on the Red Mist. Henry, me and Jack of course, Lefty and Tosh. Amy had wanted to go but with Owen the only one who can shoot well, Abner's eyes not what they were, we need her to stay back at base. The biggest problem with weapons is most people don't know how to use them. I think Jack should run some classes, set up a shooting range and get the others invested in carrying a sidearm. We have the ammo.

If the Red Mist settles in over us the electrical grid will fail, we will be plunged into darkness and those lizards will be able to get close. Too close.

I've not pointed this out yet, I know Owen has already thought of it though and is quietly going over scenarios. We need to go soon, start the process of experimentation and such. I know Jack is overly ready but waiting for the mist to be thicker. He worries about the heat of the fire engine's large engine that we cannot cover with a heat retardant blanket to hide. We need it to be too thick for the satellites and mother ship … of course, that also means we will likely have to suit up. I do not know if Owen's goggles will fit inside a suit.

Little Amy (8) and Sean (18) we found in the barn at Christmas are still in the main room, they seem to be more like one of the kids these days. It was so weird having two Amys around the place until the little one finally admitted she liked to be called by her middle name of Cherry. I don't know … you have a problem and a little one sorts it out for you.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stopped writing to consider this, then settled back to ponder things. Jack found him there, the diary in his lap as he snoozed sitting upright on the bed and Jack carefully closed the book without peeking (learned his lesson there) and Ianto started awake as Jack was trying to ease his boots off.

"Wha?"

"Hey" Jack crooned, "It's OK love, come on. Get a little cat nap in. Yeah?"

Ianto blinked blearily and sighed "I love you"

Jack smiled happily as he leaned in to kiss him, accepting the sweetness. He settled next to him and let their bodies share warmth.

"Hazmat suits" Ianto muttered after a while "We should practice right? Can we shoot with those gloves?"

Jack hadn't thought of that and smiled as he saw his Tiger still looking ahead "Good call. Maybe we should have a Hazmat Day to check. A drill, pretend the Red Mist is here so the kids get into the groove. Get the idea to run on command without complaining or arguments. Like Fire Drills. Yeah?"

"Also … if we practice with the fire hose, the canon by wetting the tunnels we can possibly find any small holes or tears that have happened since they were erected?"

"Erected" Jack hissed and Ianto giggled as he squirmed in his arms, "These erections are impossible things!"

"Unka?"

"Roe?" Ianto rolled to smile at the little boy in the doorway "You OK love?"

"Tywed!"

"Are you?" Ianto crooned, "come on, I'm tired too. Let's snooze."

The little boy ran for the bed with glee and Jack smiled as he watched Ianto fuss. He would be a lovely father, a wonderful parental. Jack hoped to provide too.

A little Ianto would be adorable.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"So you know what a drill is, right?" Jack was speaking softly as he knelt with the children staring at him, "A practice so if and when it really happens we know what to do like professionals."

Heads nodded and Jack looked over the little heads to the oldest in charge "Sean, you are in charge of the hiding place. Right?"

"Yes sir" the boy's voice was deepening, a man now as he nodded and looked over the other children like a mother hen with chicks. Jack had every faith in him.

"OK, we are going to sound the bell. The bell is something the lizards don't seem to hear so we can move quickly without fearing them in the area" Jack nodded as Ianto walked over to the barn like he usually would of a morning. Everyone else took their positions as well. For this first drill they would all know it was coming, the next one in a day or so would not be pre-warned, this their only chance to learn before the test.

The bell sounded.

The children moved, their little sergeant pushing them for the tunnel house as they looked back to check Ianto was coming with Abner. They were all in, Ianto watching as Jack ran from the side door, already in his suit as Andy followed already suited up as well. No Owen.

The fire engine roared to life, the filter made form pantyhose over the air filter had to work. It had to. Ianto watched through the side of the tunnel as it lumbered closer, the children already inside in that area under the second story that had housed the sports gear.

"Where's Owie?" Cherry whispered to Clyde as they huddled there and he frowned as he shook his head with worry.

The hose started to spray the tunnel, Ianto watching as it ran over the plastic. He checked carefully, running his hands over the sides, Amy running out to join him the other side. They could hear Rhys inside calling the children to some food, calming them as they had been afraid, even as they had known it was a drill.

Ianto sighed as he knew they had to get good at this. Second nature at this. Not panic.

Finally the water stopped and Ianto kept checking, Amy turning to nod at him as Tosh stood in the doorway looking at the roof connections to the tunnel.

"Clear" Each person called it out and Jack peeled off the helmet to listen. Finally Owen appeared and Ianto knew that sadly, the goggles hadn't fitted in there. Damn. He had tested them, everything had fit, clearly in the heat of excitement he couldn't. The kids were not there to help, he had failed when under pressure. Ianto then watched as Amy came out, gamely stomping along in the suit instead.

Damn, blast and bugger.

Ianto glanced at Jack and knew he was thinking the same thing. At least it wasn't Bonny who had volunteered, the children not doubt would have been hysterical. Amy was a pistol. And could use a pistol.

Maybe Owen could stay in the fire engine …. No. Still needs the hazmat gear. Shit. Also, taking Amy meant only Abner left with good aim outside, Toshiko needed on the recon with them in case of tech problems. Andy inside as the last defence.

Ianto sighed rubbing his face as he finally opened the tunnel and walked over to the dejected man.

"We had feared this. We have to be practical here. You are so important to me, any danger to you might make me hesitate or forget a step. I might" Ianto said softly Owen looking surprised at the admission "At least… if you and Amy swap I know Tosh will feel happier knowing we are leaving you with the kids. Here, protecting the kids from whatever might be moving in that mist. I wanted to take you, it was selfish of me to want you with me. You … you clearly have a job here instead."

Owen nodded, "Bugger."

"Besides. Sean is not a child, he is a young man. He needs some guidance and I think you can help him there" Ianto clapped Owen on the shoulder "I was gonna talk to Jack about setting up a firing range, some drills there too. If you guys get some bales of hay for the barn for a back wall … control the bullets. You can probably dig them out after and melt them down to reuse."

Owen perked up, his goggles glinting in the light as he swung to stare at the far corner of the section. "We shoot that way, nothing behind us but bush if one goes wild."

"Yes. OK. I'll leave it to you" Ianto walked away with a confident smile hoping this was enough for now. For Owen.

"What did you say?" Jack whispered as he met Ianto in the yard and they walked together towards the truck.

"Set up a firing range since he will be in charge while we are away. Get Sean there used to Owen's barked orders" Ianto replied.

"Oooooo, good one. Bet he liked that" Jack glanced back then cheekily let an arm fall across Ianto's shoulders to draw them together.

"Yeah. He will be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

18

It was actually three days before the next drill, the kids having forgotten as Ianto had hoped and they all moved well.

This time Amy in the other suit, running with ease for the truck and clambering on board with Toshiko. Ianto again watched and checked, satisfied before shimmying into the last suit and stepping out into the watery mist to get a feel of it.

Heavy.

It was not light like ash, not like he had thought. It was like rain or sand. Heavy. The water droplets hammered down on him and he knew Owen would have been a little freaked out by this. He hoped the real Red Mist would not feel like this, like the water cannon's fall off.

They finished and regrouped in the main room to talk it over, trestle tables joined together in one huge table with some food on a massive lazy Susan Jack and Abner had made that ensures food swings around the entire table.

"I found the water very confronting when it hit my suit" Ianto said calmly "Almost claustrophobic."

Owen stopped his hand, the bun he was reaching for still waiting as he looked at Ianto "Heavy?"

"Yes. Remember that time we were it the swap liking for that stupid toaster thing and that downpour happened the rain so large it was like it was trying to drown us and we slipped into the river?" Ianto asked "like that. Cloying."

Owen pulled a face "Well. You can keep that. I still get cold thinking about that water. We nearly drowned."

"Yeah" Ianto sat back and Jack saw that he had once again comforted Owen with the decision not to be in a suit.

"Well, I was impressed with Cherry and Roe. Did you see? They had at least two cats each, I think Cherry managed three in her arms" Jack grinned.

"Ah. Yes, they were out for a change. That is something we didn't think of. They will get out, roam. We can't keep them locked up 'in case' so … if we keep an empty can and a spoon by the back door we could call them back during the emergency? Cherry? Wanna be the Cat Woman?" Ianto asked.

The little girl giggled as she nodded with glee, the funny way Ianto had said it made it a good thing. Not scary like it would be if she considered her beloved kitties trapped in the mist.

"Anything else before we eat in peace?" Rhys grumbled, annoyed his good food was getting cold.

"Yes. I want to go pinch that secondary fuel tank from the Jefferson property now the mist is close enough that something large moving like that will not garner attention. We will need all the fuel we can get for the generators" Jack said as he reached for some chicken and Abner nodded which told Ianto he had spoken to Jack about it again as Jack continued "Ianto and I have been talking about it, maybe a day to glean everything we can from there, we saved that one for last as it is big and will be noticed once cleaned out so close to the main road.. Our last. We want to make it count."

"It's a good two hours from us." Andy surmised, "Quite a trek."

"Exactly. We also can't be sure there will be a working vehicle there to pull the tank back. If not we can only take what we can carry in the barrows and take a second chance snatch the next day with the tractor" Ianto agreed "I would rather just go once."

"Then take the tractor now" Amy suggested "I will come. The five of us, then I can drive it back if you find things we need and the vehicles to transport them. A good chance to see how we go as a team"

Owen went to open his mouth and Ianto knew the can of worms she had opened so he said firmly "Only Jack and I. We have to consider heat signatures. If they ARE still scanning at ground level we will not set off anything from a distance. Three or more of us would. We agreed this from the beginning. The drive back will be a risk we alone will take, we could be discovered."

Owen closed his mouth as she finally glanced over at him and nodded.

"Besides. That area under the stairs really needs to be finished. We might even bring back some beds, some REAL beds" Jack teased and everyone started to relax as the tension left the conversation and to Rhys' relief they started to eat.

Later in bed Ianto rolled into Jack's arms and sighed. Jack hugged him knowing Ianto was worrying about Owen, the dynamics changed now.

"We will do the recon tomorrow. Rip it off like a Band-Aid before they can think it over and argue the point, then one more drill while they are distracted with the goodies. Then maybe really get serious about the Mist. It's less than a day's travel by vehicle away now. Soon it will be half a day. It gives me the heebie-jeebies. We need to go look. Get a feel for it before it's here." Jack said softly into the room.

Ianto grunted.

Yeah.

Gave him the heebie-jeebies too.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was excited, trying to look serious but practically skipping with the idea of the recon. He secretly hoped it would be a chance to get a look at the Red Mist as well, even if it would be on the horizon.

They rolled out and Ianto tried not to look back, knowing the children would stand watching them go with hangdog looks, including Owen. Damn, he knew that still smarted. He would have loved this but the threat of the Red Mist was too real, it's movements still an unknown entity.

They drove in silence, scanning the roadsides for any signs of others. Including lizards. Nothing. Ianto was not sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. They stopped outside the farm, another scan to show no heat signatures, Ianto almost exploding with excitement as they finally drove in and parked.

"Right, we head for the generator first, then anything else that …." Jack's voice faded as he watched Ianto stalk past everyone heading for the shrubbery to one side of the building. "Ianto?"

"Can't you hear that?" Ianto asked as he poked at the bushes with his foot, and then yelped as a Gergit leapt from the bushes at him. It was like a bloody crocodile, the size of a pit bull and twice as mean.

Jack barked with alarm, reaching for the Webley but the blade tucked in Ianto's wristlet he had found in a box of tat that looked similar to Jack's VM responded, sliding home into his hand and the tattoo flared with deadly accuracy so even as Ianto took a step back with alarm, his arm was sweeping in a slow arc, slicing the thing's head clean off, as well as through the tracking collar around its neck.

They all stood staring for a moment. Then Lefty said softy "Well. Fuck."

"Yeah" Toshiko shakily agreed, kneeling to look closely at the collar and then sigh "Not good. It monitored life signs as well. No way to tell if it was still sending or receiving."

"I don't know" Jack crouched beside her "Looks like it's been living rough. Those scars are from fighting. I think this is one that's gone rogue or got lost out there in the Mist. Look at the red tint to his skin. Not normal. Might account for it going at Ianto, must be starving."

"Do we take that risk?" Henry asked calmly, sweeping for danger as he waited for an order that made sense. Ianto rose and placed his hands on his hips, looking to the wall of red in the distance. Like a sand storm you see in the movies about the dessert, some great wall of red dust.

"That's moving. Whatever is in it must be more unpleasant than what is running ahead of it. If this is lost and running … what from?" Ianto asked "I say … we go hard and fast, get her done! We might not get another chance for something we so desperately need."

"I agree" Amy nodded "this is our only shot. We take turns watching, Henry you watch the mist. I'll watch the road out front. We go hard and fast, hopefully a few hours of hard graft, then we high tail it home."

Ianto nodded as Jack started to stride towards the generator shed "Agreed."

They move as quickly as they could, Ianto showing his strength as he lifted the generator into the back of the truck with ease then he looked to the red wall again. It was closer. Anyone can see that. The little spec that had been a house now gone.

"Jack, it's moving faster than I calculated" Toshiko said as she also noted the speed "It's not good."

"I will haul beds down then Toshiko, you and I will swap while you go over the rooms for goodies." Ianto said.

"Why, because she's a girl?" Amy demanded.

Ianto blinked and then laughed "No, because I want to get a closer look while she is doing that. Time management has nothing to do with gender. I simply run faster if it takes a sudden jump in speed!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's OK. I understand a woman with your skill sets has had to fight for her place. Men looking down at you, condescending you. Not here. Here … we are family. OK? Right now we are wasting time. Watch the road, be alert. If in doubt, shoot it!"

She nodded and moved out, Ianto heading into the house to do as he promised, hauling all four double beds from upstairs down to the waiting trailer, grunting as he loaded them up, then went back begrudgingly for the little toy kitchen in one of the rooms he knew the kids would die for. Time was important … but so were they. The boxes of toys also scooped up … well … he was there so may as well. Not like he was taking the two single beds, they had enough singles already. Not fair if the kids didn't' get something too right? He rationalized this, maybe stopping for a moment to snatch a couple of trinkets too …well … shame to leave them behind ….pretty…shiny…oooooo…glass…. STOP IT!

"Softie" Jack said gently as he finished latching down the beds and generator, hopping off to motion "Go on. Go look, I'll spell Henry so he can help Tosh."

Ianto ran towards the wall of red, his heart pounding as he dared get close enough to smell it.

Animals were running ahead of it, mice, small reptiles and another Gergit, a small one that hissed but did not break stride as it flashed past and he stopped running to gape after it.

Then he turned to look into it.

Into hell.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto turned and ran, his heart slamming against his chest and as he reached the tractor he clambered on board and fired it up. Jack looked over from the second tractor he was trying to get going and he rose to stand "Ianto?"

"Gotta move!" Ianto roared.

Jack nodded to Lefty who turned the key and the second tractor rumbled to life, the trailer full of winter stock feed and other supplies rolling forward behind it as Jack whistled at the house.

"MOVING OUT!" Jack yelled lustily, then ran for Ianto's tractor and jumped up onto the side of it.

Tosh and Henry exploded from the house with clothing and boxes, throwing them onto the nearest trailer and clambering up, soon everyone on board on or the other as Ianto looked back around the generator, his face pale with open fear. Jack knew that whatever Ianto had seen, it was bad.

He patted Ianto's shoulder and the Welshman floored the accelerator, the tractor jumping forward and tearing out of the yard, down the driveway and into the road, Amy last to jump on board with surprise, whooping as she grinned at Lefty who was grinning back as he let the throttle out and the tractors moved faster than you might think they could.

Finally Jack decided there was enough space between them and the Red Mist, patting Ianto's' shoulder to slow, then he pointed and motioned for him pull to one side and stop in a small lay-by where it looked secluded.

Ianto was calm mow, the danger far enough behind that the tattoo didn't burn anymore and he placed his forehead on the wheel as the other tractor puttered to a halt beside them.

"There were….things moving in it. Gergit and … think I saw Huntrall … it is hard to tell if they were really them or a trick of the light, maybe deer or some other large creatures twisting in agony … like something out of a painting of the fires of hell." Ianto tried to explain "There was no noise. That's the creepy thing. The animals fleeing it were so intent on saving themselves I didn't' even get a glance, even another Gergit, a small baby one just running hell for leather from the wall. I felt physically ill with fear."

"They're breeding" Henry said softly with horror.

"Least of our worries" Jack said as he looked down at Ianto's' shoes, "Ianto, some brushed against you. Look at your shoes."

Ianto looked down and then yelped, kicking his shoe against the side of the tractor where the red dust had not only settled, it seemed to be hardening like quick dry cement.

"Shit. Why it was red tinted, the lizard. Whatever this stuff stucks to … it really sticks" Amy said with wide eyes.

"I don't like it" Toshiko sighed "Will water be enough to keep it off? Will the tunnel house withstand the weight?"

"I know … I know" Ianto looked at her with open concern "And what about us, will it work trying to hose it down? Will water only congeal it instead of washing it off? How long before we are unable to move? Trapped in a cocoon of the stuff? What about the roof of the home, will it withstand the weight? Or does it only stick to certain things? Not others?"

"No way to know" she sighed "Might be it is attracted to warmth, or… damp as your shoes were damp from the long dewy grass … all variables we cannot compute."

"I say we get home, try to work this out together" Lefty said firmly "I have the heebie-jeebies with the talk of those lizards about the place."

"And possible Huntrall too" Jack agreed motioning with his hand and the tractors started up again, Ianto glancing back once more before moving forward at a more safe level of speed.

On the back of the trailer Toshiko sat on some hay bales, looking back at the wall seemed to writhe and roll, waves. Not a completely straight wall, it was moving in waves now. Like… it had changed, evolved in a moment. As she watched she counted in her head, then as abruptly as it had started to undulate it stopped, a blank wall again.

Almost like it was alive.

Now she knew Ianto's reason for panic.

This was bad. Very bad.

.

.

.

.

.

Rolling into the yard as everyone cheered was a comforting moment for Ianto who turned off the tractor and clambered out, running for the children which he gathered into his arms and buried his face in, the love and laughter as they clung to him a balm.

"How'd it go?" Owen asked as he looked over their plunder, Abner already moving to help move the tractor and trailer for the generator to be placed.

Toshiko sighed and whispered to him about the waves, Ianto's alarm and the wild Gergits.

Owen leaned back to stare at her through his goggles, his frown deep as he tried to take it in then he cursed softly and nodded, moving to help unload as Ianto rose to stare at the tunnel house that was supposed to keep them and the stock connected, everyone safe.

He had to know if it would be OK, or if it would fail.

Their lives might depend on it.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Rhys sat buttering scones for the eager children as Ianto talked about his thoughts, ideas and concerns going ahead.

As always Jack listened with rapt attention as the others listened and shifted with alarm, the idea that their tunnel might collapse not good. Not good at all. They needed that barn, the stock within which also needed them. They couldn't feed themselves. Shit.

"OK. Do you have some idea on how to test this?" Jack asked, knowing Ianto would chew it all over.

"Not yet, give me the day" Ianto asked as he leaned back and rubbed his hands on his legs. Discomforted.

Jack wished there ws something he could do or say to comfort him, but knew Ianto had to chew on it and spit it out. It was something he had taken a while to recognize, Ianto's tenacity. He had to wait and have faith that Ianto would come up with a plan.

Ianto walked around helping unload the things, the children's screams of glee at the little kitchen was epic, so was Andy's as he helped them set it up on the corner of the real kitchen so Rhys could teach the kids to cook while they played.

It was after the evening meal as the children plated with the boxes of toys, exploring and arguing over the coloring books that Ianto finally had his idea formed enough to vocalize.

"We make a scale model"

"Huh?" Owen looked up from the toy he was placing batteries in.

"We use some wood and some plastic, make a small scale version of the house and tunnel … then we put it on wheels. Push it into the Mist. Leave it there for a while then yank it out and see if it's buried or the grains just fall off." Ianto said calmly "We learn if it's wet that attracts and then we will know the fire hoses are a bad idea. Also … we make a small scale one with a water hose attached, push it in .. pull it out. I suggest as many scenarios as we can think of and build for a one time test. It will be dangerous to stand there and play this but … we need to know the odds. The model that comes out the best shape is the one we go for."

"OK. I get it" Abner nodded "Those wooden boxes the shoes are piled in, they can form the house … just need roofs like the one over us. We will need the right angles. The tunnel hoops can be made with lengths of hose, the plastic can be some extra tunnel plastic left over."

"No, it as to be to scale. Cling film" Tosh amended "We have to make it thinner."

"Agreed" Jack nodded as he considered "And it might be good to know the density and depth of this wall. Does it have a backside? How long might it cover us? Might be nice to have some sort of indicator there too, any ideas?"

Ianto had come up with the house plan, shrugged as he didn't' see the way forward for some alarm system but Tosh did.

"We place a solar panel on a long length of pipe. We attach the other end to a light. We feed it in, rolling it at set intervals to see if the light goes. No sunlight … no light. When we finally get a light going, we will know the depth of the wall, I might be able to calculate how long it would cover us?" she surmised "The thing will be to get enough pipe, we will need a hell of a lot."

"The irrigation hoses?" Lefty asked "Those ones we got from that farm that we clip together? We said at the time we might not need them for anything but the way they attach might be useful?"

"yes. Yes!" Tosh pointed at him "They will be perfect. Strong enough to withstand something running over it or something … but also pliable for the uneven ground."

"We put the other end on a dolly." Ianto joined the ideas "You know … like a skateboard or something, heels … make it move faster and more evenly. We will need to pull it back in once we know. Then while we are in it … we can watch for that light to give us the warning that it's nearly over?"

"And a camera" Owen said as he tapped his fingers on the table "I want to know what's in it … what's left behind. We can leave some to be eaten, see if they see anything, cabled instead of wireless."

Jack nodded "Seems like we have some building ahead. I suggest we send tonight chewing it over, drawing plans an such, tomorrow we build."

Ianto rose and Jack followed him up to their room where one of the large beds had already been set up and Ianto stood looking at it with slight unease.

"What's wrong Tiger?"

"What if I miss our old bed?" Ianto shrugged "Will we fit as snug in a big one?"

Jack pulled him in and showed him that two bodies in a large bed still find the middle and still fit together as if on a single mattress under a bunker in a secret facility under a city. Ianto cried with passion as Jack entered him and their kisses grew so deep it ws a wonder they could breathe.

Finally … Ianto's fear left and the tattoo finally stopped moving around under his skin.

They slept.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"So, I calculated four days before it reaches us at the speed its going" Toshiko said calmly, waiting as everyone around her took a sharp intake of breath. So soon?

"Right" Jack finally broke the silence "So … we need to get these figures."

"I have four houses on wheels, the tunnels almost complete" Owen said pointing at four skateboards sitting with wooden boxes on them, the cardboard roofs at the right pitch and angle for the one currently over their heads and the hose was already attached for the tunnel, only the cling wrap to apply.

Ianto shared a look with Jack who nodded then Jack said without fanfare "Owen comes with. We now know the safety zone and I want Owen in the cab of the truck ready to floor it back here if this thing gets into waves again. We now know it moves in a certain way and I believe Owen can stay ahead of it. I think he needs to see the animals that are fleeing, that are touched by it. He is the animal expert. He needs to see if they are injured by it … changed by it. He can't do it at the last moment here."

"Then I will stay here" Lefty agreed "He can have my suit."

Ianto nodded "It means if it all goes to custard Owen can't wear his goggles but shoving them in his suit and doing it up while someone else takes the wheel like maybe Amy would work. I agree."

Owen looked excited now, moving from the table to kneel and start wrapping the skateboards to form small tunnels. Tosh rose and went to check over the cameras once again, the different ones she had were not only to check the mist, she wanted to place some along the road between them and the mist so as each one died that would know the mist was there. Hopefully … the prayer was that once the mist passed they would start recording again and be another beacon of hope while they were still stuck in the dark.

The kids were preoccupied with their new things, Sean the only one who walked out to watch them leave and Ianto knew it was rubbing the young man's chaps. He stooped and took a moment, "I know you are not a child anymore. I have faith that you will protect in my absence. Remember … there are not only Mists and lizards to worry about. Huntrall might still be in the area. You know the security checks, the cameras Tosh has set up still need checking. OK? I want you to stay here in the house instead of the barn because I know you will hear a motion detector alarm better than anyone else."

The lad nodded, trying to look brave as he watched them move out, then headed in to sit at Tosh's station, watching the fire truck move past the cameras towards the mist, Tosh appearing on screens as more cameras were placed and she smiled as she waved, knowing he would be there.

He felt important.

IT was important.

He watched as they arrived at the placed they had paused, the spot where they had stopped ot talk, the lay-by. The mist was almost there already and it was very insetting to know how fast it was eating up the distance between them.

He could see Owen in a camera, off to one side poking at something in the grass and he knew it was probably a dead animal, glad we was not there it have to see the poor thing. OK, so then Owen plucked it up from the ground, a dead bird held by a wing. Ewwwww. Red stuff clogged in its feathers like mud.

Sean turned his attention to Ianto, in the corner of frame as he knelt with Tosh to place the first skateboard, then he stepped back, dropping the attached rope as he went, Owen doing the same with a second one. Then they did the other two and he could see the mist slowly devour the models as everyone watched.

He was on the edge of his seat as Ianto pulled the first one out. Owen was saying something, waving his hand as Ianto yanked. The dust was like red snow but as the little house moved the dust was falling off in blobs. Ianto kicked it with his boot and more fell off. He seemed interested as he watched.

Then the second house was pulled out, this one had little water bottles attached to spray a small mist over the structure. As they had feared … the dust had solidified into a mass that Ianto kicked at with vigor, as one might kick a ball. The entire thing moving as a solid lump.

Fuck.

The third house rolled out, this one had plastic on the roof as well as the tunnel.

Nothing worked … the red stuff stuck.

Then they seemed to settle, getting out sandwiches as Sean leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking up as Rhys hovered in the doorway with Andy. He said softly "Still on the last one."

They nodded, Andy chasing the kids and were still paying elsewhere "They all OK?"

"Yeah. Ianto seems pissed about something, keeps stalking about over there. I think there is something in the grass that he doesn't like but whatever it is, it's not a dead animal or Owen would be there too" Sean pointed and they all watched Ianto do a slow circle around something.

"Maybe he's thinking" Andy supposed "He paces when he thinks, right?"

"Maybe" Sean agreed "But he is looking down. Weird."


	23. Chapter 23

23

"OK, now I gotta go look" Owen sighed, rising from the rope for the last model and patting tosh on the shoulder before he walked over to Ianto who had walked the grass into a flat path around what he had found.

It was a Huntrall. A very dead one.

"Shit" Owen hissed "Why didn't you raise the alarm?"

"Because we have to get this done and Jack will tell us to abort" Ianto replied softly, glancing over at Jack who was still feeding the light panel through the mist while checking to see it they were on the other side yet.

"That. Is. A. Dead. Thing!" Owen said with the usual annoyance level as behind him Jack removed the last box and looked at it with interest. Clean. Completely clean with no red suff. He poked it with his foot as Owen continued to hiss at Ianto "They are similar to us. If it died in there, it tells us we will die in there. Like we thought. Shit. I need to see how it died. What of."

"How?" Ianto hissed back "Did you bring your autopsy bag with you? Hmmmm? Apart from the fact it looks like it bled to death though it's fucking eyeballs … I got nothing. You? Wanna touch it? Hmmmm?"

"Bugger."

"Look, I am sure the air changes, it's some chemical reaction. The pollen gives off something or the oxygen is less … like a vacuum … does it matter? We can't fix that! All that matters right now is if we are … fuck."

Owen turned to see what had alarmed Ianto, Jack pushing in another box. Ianto's face drained of color as the cat inside wailed sorrowfully as it was shoved into the mist, Ianto unable to move with horror. Jack waited not looking over at the man he knew wanted ot tear his head off right now, then after three minutes … too long without oxygen … he pulled the box out and took a deep breath, opening it to peer n.

The angry cat that tried to escape was a relief all around.

"You bastard!" Ianto hissed, snatching the cat from the box to cuddle against him, then after a moment's thought he shoved it inside the jacket of his suit "You fucking arsehole!"

"We had to know" Jack said softly, knowing this would be a moment he would not feel great about for some time "The dogs are too big and strong, the kids were not an option so … I needed a creature to be in there, to know if we are going to suffocate in there or not. If there was a gas, even the tunnel house would not save us. I needed to know if we were going to have to run ahead of this, abandon the homestead or hunker down!"

"And you couldn't tell me first! Like … a chicken never occurred ot you ya fecking twat" Ianto snarled "Poor Fangface. You fuck! He could have died!"

"Rather him than us" Jack sighed "I know you are angry. I knew you would be but it's acceptable for you to be angry and know we are safe then tiptoe around and get caught with our pants down. Ianto! I needed to know!"

"Well … you will not be catching me with MY pants down for a while mister!" The cat was clinging to Ianto, his little face rubbing against his chest inside the jacket and he knew the poor thing was still terrified. Whatever it had seen or heard in there, it didn't like it one little bit. "You know what? You get to tell the kids why Fangface is with us. You can tell them when we get back what you did!"

"They already know" Owen cut into the argument "The cameras? Sean is watching remember? You're already rumbled."

Jack groaned as he glanced at one and Ianto glared, storming over to yank the last house out Toshiko had fed in while ignoring their hissing match and they watched it collapse.

"Shit. What did we have on this one?" Jack asked wit concern.

"Heat. A heat pack to resemble a fire going" Tosh sighed "Looks like the time in the black will be cold. No fire or heating allowed. It seems to be as attracted to heat as it is to water."

"Well, we just get enough foil to cover the entire place and we are fine" Ianto said sarcastically, the cat now purring, calming him slightly.

"Actually … that's not a bad idea. We nail the foil blankets over the roof like huge tiles. Keep us insulated as well as hiding the heat within?" Jack looked at Toshiko "No fire allowed but it will help and the livestock will definitely give off heat that needs hiding. Now, Fangface's house… the one nothing seems to stick to. What's that coated with?"

"You will not believe me. Owen's idea. WD-40. Apparently it was suggested in a group chat while talking about non-stick things in a group chat when he ws in college. It might work" she looked up at him with that calm look of someone who trusts without question, Ianto stomping off for the truck where he settled with the cat in his lap.

"Poor Fangface. Next time he has an idea like that, I will attach a rope and throw the fucker in" he muttered stoking the fur as the poor little cat relaxed and snuffled in for more affection.

"LIGHT!" Amy yelled, the light bulb finally on and Tosh ran to check.

"How many lengths of pipe did you push in?" she demanded with glee, kneeling to start writing down measurements.

"I counted twenty three lengths, almost all of it." Amy replied and Tosh groaned.

"The length of three football fields … shit. I am surprised it went that far. Right. Now we can go" she rose and started walking for the truck. She got in and Ianto handed her the cat which she accepted with shock, "Fangface?"

Ianto got out and walked towards Amy who was still crouched while packing up her tools.

The mist churned and boiled and Ianto looked up as the wave began.

Heading straight for Amy.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto grabbed her under the arms and yanked as the wave crashed around them, her scream as it made contact galvanizing Jack into action. He threw himself over their legs as it rolled back, exposing them once more.

"Cold" Amy gasped "Fuck. Cold!"

"Ianto?" Jack gasped. Ianto clambered up and helped them to their feet, Ianto pale and shocked as he looked at his suit. It was red but the dust was liquidating.

"Look at that" Owen said softly as he stepped closer, adjusting his goggles as he looked at Ianto's legs, "Its …."

"Mutating" Ianto finished. "Trying to find a way in through the protective material."

"So … take it off!" Owen said, reaching for him "What if it gets in. Fuck, take it off!"

Ianto and Jack did so, Amy also shucking off hers even though it had only touched her boots. They stepped back and Owen knelt, running his hands over Ianto's' now bare legs, the shorts he was wearing inside the suit because it was bloody hot in those things had little bananas on them. No one made a comment about his attire now, Jack instead motioning to Ianto that he would be better in the cab of the truck now he was exposed, Amy running with him to the safety of the cab. And the warmth. It had been so cold in there, their lower limbs still tingling like pins and needles.

"Come on, under here" Ianto panted, his teeth chattering now and he now knew what had killed the Huntrall. It had run hoping to get through the mist but had frozen. Coming out the other side already dying, it's blood crystallizing. Damn, a bad way to go. No wonder the poor cat was clinging to him like that, it was half frozen too.

Jack climbed in and turned to face them, looking at the two of them buried in the coats and blankets then shucked off his minimal clothing to join them in just his underpants, the heat amazing as he slipped in. The cat forgave him. Ianto thought he might soon … after he had a chance to bite him while no one was looking. Bastard needed a smack or something at least for that. At least he now knew how the bloody cat had felt!

Owen finally climbed in and said everything was packed up that could be, they were leaving what they didn't need as it was all too close to that bloody mass of destruction. He adjusted his goggles and glanced at Tosh who was still working on the calibrations needed to work out their impending doom. "Ready Toots?"

She nodded absently, grunting as she frowned at her screen, fingers dancing.

As they fired up the engine and headed home Jack couldn't help but whisper softy "Thought I wasn't going to catch you with your pants down!"

.

.

.

.

"We good?" Jack asked with fake bravado, his eyes wide. Everyone warm now as they stood watching the wave from a safe distance. The Homestead another ten minutes away, but they needed to get their heads straight before gong in there to tell everyone.

"Yeah. Shit, good" Owen slumped wih relief, standing "Let's get to it."

Ianto flanked him "WD-40. Shit. We cover the roof with the foil blankets, then spray them with WD-40 … could it be that simple?"

"I vote for….yes!" Owen said as he glanced back then swore sofly, everyone turning to watch a trickle of red appear from the suits they had slipped off. Owen had flicked them into the back of the truck's tray. The red was coming ...from … inside it. "Fuck. It found a way in."

"Looks like the warmth from my body kept it for a few moments before it relaised I wasn't there" Ianto frowned "Look. It's seeking. Like …sentient."

"Like creepy" Owen syuddered "Can we go?"

Ianto glanced back again, really NOT liking the idea it might look for cracks. They were really gonna have to button it all down.

They drove back in silence, Ianto contemplationg things, also hugging a cat. Jack knew better than to poke the dragon, Henry driving silently too. In the back of the engine Owen had other ideas, climbing up to set off the water canon, waitching as the red stuff on the tray of the truck lunge at the water as it hit the ground behind them.

"Fuck. Did you see that?" he gaped.

"I did" Tosh frowned "Don't bloody do that again!"

"Language!" Ianto scolded, then looked back to see what they were doing. "Stop that!"

"If it follows water … will it travel down the river?" Henry pondered.

Ianto grunted "We are between it and the river … if we set up an irrigatin system that went off in sequence, pulling it down past us towards the river as it goes ... sooner rather than later … it might mean it moves past us sooner too."

"I will need to claciuate that" Tosh mittered.

.

.

.

.

.

They laid it all out as everyone sat in stunned silence.

"So. Bleak" Andy said with a nod of his head like they were deciding on a meal choice.

"Yes. If we get those thermal blankets up, use all the WD-40 and spray everything down we will stand a chance of it not solidifying on us and I am confident that within the period of three days it will pass but those three days will be bitterly cold and even with the blankets we cannot have the fire going. No heat" Tosh sighed.

"So. Bleak" Andy repeated "Well … that's why they pay you fellas the big bucks eh? Think it out!"

Andy rose and walked to the kitchen where Rhys stood staring out the window. "Hey"

Rhys turned and smiled softly "Hey. We're a bit fucked?"

"Bleak."

.

.

.

...

sorry it's a late posting, spring storm here causing chaos and I've been outside getting windswept and interesting before work LOL


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto stood looking at the room like he was considering some artistic thing like painting the walls or knocking out a wall. A look he gets sometimes when in a deep spark of inspiration letting it feel its way around.

Jack knew to step back and watch, knowing that if the idea had merit Ianto would share.

Finally he spoke "The livestock will have to fend for itself for three days. We can't risk using the tunnel. The cold will be too extreme, even if we wore the suits and stuffed all the cats inside for warmth."

"I could stay with them" Lefty offered hesitantly "I mean …"

"NO!" several voices said at once.

"We can't afford to lose you, or your body heat." Toshiko cut in "We will have to huddle for warmth, everybody will count. Just one of us going to the toilet will cause a ripple of cold in the bed."

"The bed. As in …mine?" Jack asked "Do I finally get an orgy?"

"Stop it!" Ianto said softly, still turning slowly as he looked around the room. "Right. We will clear out the room under ours. In there we will put the horses."

"What?" Abner spluttered "Do you know the shit they will produce in three days?"

"Do you know the body heat those large animals give off? The two milking cows and the calf as well." Ianto amended "We need them and if the barn fails we cannot afford to lose them to the cold. Besides, their heat will warm us as well."

"Heat rises" Toshiko said after thinking about Ianto's idea "No fire ... You want us all in your room above them?"

"It might not work but …"

"Brilliant" she nodded, looking back at her calculations "If we line the floor with the huge plastic drop cloths we can minimalise what escapes down, encourage up as well as make it easier to clear out afterwards … the heat will rise and the thermal blankets on the roof will trap it in the room as well."

"Four horses and a foal, two cows, a calf, the bloody goat as he will only scream like a mad thing without that cow he loves … maybe a small handful of sheep and the ram? If we lose the rest to the cold we will at least have some breeders left?" Abner tired to be positive. "I'll go look for pen sizing … I know a few of those sheep are already in lamb … we need them."

Ianto sat back and sighed "Also … water. We will need to turn our room into a living room, kitchen and everything else. We can't let the kids traipse down to the loos because of the cold and the little fact they probably will freeze over."

"ewwww" Amy shuddered as Tosh sighed softly. "Lefty and Henry can sort a latrine up there in a corner?"

"And some sort of privacy screen" Bonny huffed "Three days? Maybe three buckets with lids? Each morning the full bucket can be put somewhere else so the smell doesn't get too bad?"

"We can get some sawdust in some buckets, each time someone goes they throw a little shovel of sawdust over their mess to help with that too." Abner agreed.

"Right, Ianto. You and I will dig out all the thermal blankets and see if we have enough to cover the entire bloody place… if not, we cover our roof and the barn as best we can. Sorry people but the stock is secondary to us. We have to be practical here. Also … the WD-40 … we saturate our roof … if there is left over we do the barn … if not … we just hope the red stuff doesn't decide to stick around."

"The thermal blankets are naturally slick, might help" Owen said softly, knowing there was a good chance they were going to lose stock.

"We could slaughter some now too" Abner said sadly "cooking will not be a good idea … as much pre-cooked food as we can manage. So … if we pop off a few sheep and a couple of cows … cook like mad and have some cold cuts, precooked sausages and such … lessen the need to move around much preparing meals. Also, food for the dogs and cats."

"Yeah, I can pre-pack as much as I can" Rhys nodded "Shit. So much to do. How much time do we have before it's here?"

"It will be here by Thursday afternoon … I estimate around two and a half …three days?" Tosh supplied.

"Three. Bloody threes everywhere" Abner muttered as he rose "Right. Sean, you come with me and we will look at that room for the stock while some of the others do the roof. We can't all do the roof as nothing else will get done."

"We don't spray until the morning of" Ianto said as they all started to move "Blankets tacked up, everything ready to go but in the morning, before lunch we spray so there is less chance of it drying up or rained away or something. We want it as fresh as we can. It will have to save us for three days."

"Agreed" Jack reached out and let his hand rest on Ianto's shoulder "And we have to create a safe room up there."

Ianto turned and walked for the stairs as Jack motioned for Lefty and Henry to follow him for the blankets that needed to be pulled out.

Owen went to gather all the WD-40 he could find, glad he had always demanded it on their recons.

He loved WD-40. A clever invention.


	26. Chapter 26

26

It was the next morning and they were getting stuck into it, the Mist now visible in the distance. Tosh was currently trying to measure its advance, worried that it might be here sooner rather than later.

"Exterminates roaches and keeps insects away." Owen said cheerfully as he sprayed the can of WD-40 around the back door "Gets chewing gum out of hair, cleans the loo, will winter proof your boots, prevents snow build up around your windows, loosens zippers, stops widen handles form splintering, gets stickers off."

"And pre-treats blood stains. Got a lot of bubblegum in your hair did you Goldilocks?" Ianto added as he looked at the huge pile of cans Owen had found "I used it in the hub to keep the bugs off the SUV's grill ya know. Also … the boats, kept barnacles off the hull."

"Boats" Owen repeated with a snort "Yeah. You and boats. You know my mother used to use it to kill thistles."

"Brilliant stuff. Christ almighty, how much do we have?" Lefty spluttered as he walked around the side of the house.

"I counted a good sixty cans!" Owen said with pride "homesteads, the boxes of the stuff from the town raid … we got plenty. I think we can spray the roof with … twenty? Another twenty for the barn and ten for the tunnel. Leaves ten for the entrances so we are not buried like snowfall."

"Yes, I agree" Ianto nodded, Jack arriving to pick up a box "Enough blankets?"

"Almost. The barn could have used another few but … we will make do" Jack said gently, knowing Ianto would feel that.

"Did you get the ones out of the SUV? The Torchwood ones? There's six more in the kit." Ianto asked and added "I think there are some energy bars still in there too."

"KIDS!" Jack roared knowing they will love the chance to ransack the vehicle and Jack knew there was nothing in there that could hurt them, Ianto had already stripped any weaponry and hid it in their room, under their bed.

Their bed.

Jack knew that was underway too, Ianto on a break to annoy Owen then head back up to pull more mattresses about. Ianto had not only built a bed on the floor but he had placed mattresses on their sides against the walls as well, Owen jokingly calling it the padded room he always thought they would end up in. The wooden floor around the mattresses would ensure the heat from below could still fill the space.

Clever.

The insulation would be a help. The four mattresses in the middle of the room, two mattresses high and covered in enough blankets to smother them all if they were not careful. Ianto had also found the heat packs from the SUV, these carefully put aside in a containment box as a last resort if they started to freeze, the idea of them all snuggling in like kittens in a basket really appealed to Jack.

Ianto sighed, pushing off and reaching out to push Owen "Careful with that. Might need all we can get and although it's a good idea to spray out exit point … maybe you can get the windowsills?"

"Shit, forgot about the windows. We boarding them over?" Owen looked up at the house.

"I want to seal them from the inside with plastic and duct tape, ensuring no cracks that the red stuff could creep through." Ianto replied. The memory of his suit and whatever small hole had been found still haunted him and the idea of it getting in was horrifying to him.

Abner walked past with a purpose, the first of the culls about to happen and Ianto automatically checked to see where the kids were then sighed as he saw all of them following the old man with glee. Little heathens wanted to watch the sheep die. It was morbid but … I guess a natural part of life. They might understand more about life if death were not such a scary thing.

Ianto looked up at the outside of the home and sighed, Jack already walking past with the blankets in his arms as he winked. He had also noted the sudden loss of helpers and knew why, going to place the blankets over the barn as best he could while inside the kids screamed and jumped about in icky dances of glee.

Heathens.

Inside Rhys was cooking, the oven cranked up as Andy fed the fire. They were going to cook the hell out of everything, the pumpkin muffins currently filling the home with a mouth-watering sweetness that would ensure treats for the kids. Pumpkin is so warming too. The smells alone making you feel better.

There were apple and cinnamon ones cooling on a rack to be put in the tins that would then go into the room. No longer called Ianto and Jacks, it was now referred to as 'Family Space' and the kids also stubbornly took some toys up as well, still not understanding the threat of the cold and the fact they would not be running around playing with things rather cuddled in a clutch with grim annoyance.

They would be the biggest problem Ianto could see ahead.

Boredom will half kill them before the cold does.


	27. Chapter 27

27

The homestead was silent, those upstairs asleep as they clung to one another for warmth, the land outside a red swarm of anger. Almost like being in a submarine in red water, the silence was deafening as the downstairs area was bereft of life bar the slumbering animals in the closed room behind the stairs.

The kitchen was cold and silent, the fire long since out. It was dark, dreary and the solar lights placed around were failing as it had been too long without sunlight to recharge them, the flickering as they die plunging more and more shadows into relief.

Ianto woke, something making him look around and he couldn't work out what it was, then he heard a faint yowl and sighed. One of the fucking cats must have escaped when the bucket was being put downstairs. Shit. He was so sure he had counted their heads. Owen will go spare if he loses a cat. He carefully wriggled from the warmth of Jack's embrace and cursed as silently as he could while struggling into the large boots and several layers of clothing that were too fucking cold already. Like trying to get into cardboard.

He hurried down the stairs, careful not to touch the banister as the cold wood was slick like ice and reaching the bottom he started to look for the cat.

"Fangface!" he hissed softly knowing the likely escapee ... had been twice already "Come here ya prick!"

He fumbled for his torch and clicked to on, the floor lighting up to revel a red tinge to it that had Ianto freezing with something other than cold. The red was squirming its way up through the floorboards, the downstairs area slowly filling like some smoke monster and the cat was running for him with wide eyes, his little mouth open as he tried to struggle though the red stuff already clinging to his fur with tentacles that….

Ianto woke with a bark of alarm, Jack grunting as he grabbed for him instinctively, saving the fall from their bed to the floor. The heat from the tattoo was almost searing Jack's hands as he held him, trying to soothe whatever nightmare had scared him so much it had materialised into true fear. Thank god they were still alone up here, the Sleepover of Doom not yet in effect. Ianto's raspy gasps were so loud as he flailed for a while then clung to Jack.

After a while Ianto calmed and whispered it to Jack who cursed as he saw that Ianto was right. They can seal up the windows and doors … the floor was wood. Cracks abound. Shit and fucking shit.

"What do we do?" Ianto hissed.

"Tomorrow, in the daylight when it is not a scary thought … we will talk it through with Abner and his sidekick. OK? He or Owen will likely have some scenarios to throw into the ring, we can look at options. We still have tomorrow to prep, day two. She said three, right?" Jack asked gently. "we have two more?

"Maybe three she said, but I've been watching the way she's watching it, I see concern with the way it surges. I think the two and a half is more likely. I think on the third morning from her calculations, not afternoon" Ianto replied gently. "So… we have only tomorrow, then the next morning it will be coming for us. The spraying will have to happen at sunrise … then we prepare. It's going to be here before we know it."

"Shit." Jack huffed knowing Ianto was probably dead on the money, as per usual. They only had one more day. Then it was balls to the wall … or mattresses. Jack didn't realize he had said it out loud until Ianto snorted with mirth and settled again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit" Owen huffed, looking back at the home as he and Abner stood with Ianto and Jack in the veggie patch collecting what food was still there in the baby carrots. They had given them as long as they could, not it was pull and eat time.

"Exactly, we can't wrap the house in bloody cling wrap" Abner huffed.

"We could" Owen countered "Those industrial rolls almost to my waist from that raid on the horticultural wholesale place. Remember? I thought they might do for a glasshouse… then we got the tunnel. We could wrap that around the homestead's base, making sure the vents and such are covered then we shovel dirt on the base so the plastic can't be slid under."

Abner stared at him "you know … that might work. We have enough to do a few passes, the barn doesn't have a floor, and it's already dirt so it's OK."

"What we really need is one of those tents they have from exterminators to cover houses when fumigating" Owen frowned, "We could have… what.?"

"Tents." Abner snorted "Dude. A wilderness' camp? Tents? We got tents. We got a shitload of tents."

"so … we can cover the barn's walls with those!" Owen lit up, "AWESOME!"

"Christ, it will take most of the day" Abner looked around at the two buildings "But worth it if they have a better chance. Come on four eyes!"

"OI!" Owen said without annoyance, actually quite proud of his goggles ta muchly.

"We have time" Jack said gently pulling Ianto close "We will make it."

Ianto nodded then lent in and kissed Jack with force and affection.

He has faith.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Late afternoon and everyone was busted. They sat staring morosely at the food Rhys and Andy placed down "Come on. This stuff is all good hot food that will be not good in the cold. We gorge now, and then we might actually sleep through some of it."

"I just wish I had more time" Tosh sighed "the way it surges then seems to stall. I would like to see why."

"The Forrester Homestead" Ianto finally said as he made sure the children went to do more foraging for things they could take upstairs. Ianto had finally allocated a space for as much as they could fit, mostly to humour them.

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked.

"We have stock there still, remember? The sheep we decided to leave as they had plenty of pasture? We forgot to move them and anyway… to where? It's pausing while consuming" Ianto hissed "As far as I can figure, when it finds a clump of food, it pauses to consume before it moves on."

"He's right" Tosh said with wonder, "It makes sense. Yes."

"So … if it gets into the barn…" Owen balked "Not only do we lose the stock, it might stay longer to enjoy its feed? Fuck!"

"Merely a hypothesis at the moment" Ianto assured him "I am basing it merely on time and placement variables. Might be coincidence."

"Well … the irrigation ditches are full of water to encourage it to keep going towards the river" Henry said as he nodded at Lefty "And we made sure there are no water sources close to us. The well is capped with enough gum to make it watertight so we don't get contamination."

"Well … we have done about all we can I guess" Abner yawned "Just a couple more beasts to cull, then we hope for the best."

"Been thinking on that" Ianto said as he finally took some hot mince from the bowl in front of him "If we hang the cattle carcases in one of the shower stalls, sheep in another then just use the third for our final showers before the shit hits the fan … they will freeze and keep."

"Good idea" Abner nodded "I was thinking I would have to leave them in the barn. Accept the potential loss if that red stuff gets in."

"We don't have much time left" Ianto sighed as he rose "And I need to make sure that gateway for the cats is finished."

Jack followed Ianto up the stairs to the top where a screen door was sitting ready to be fitted. Ianto was making sure that if a cat did get past the fire door it would not get down the stairs. That dream still lingered.

"I would like to recommend we all sleep up here tonight, just in case" Jack said softly "Maybe do the first spray tonight, then the second one in the morning… just in case it jumps in the night or something and we run out of time for the total second coat. So the kids are in the mindset of our cuddle area and not scared."

Ianto sighed as he sat on the steps and looked up at Jack "your Doctor isn't coming. We are on our own here. He was clear on that?"

"This is a time where there is no Doctor. He is … not messing with this. Tiger, I wish I knew more but he is not a man that explains himself. He doesn't have to, he is as understandable as the weather. I don't know if he is worried about a paradox with something else he did in this timeline or it's a simple case of the Red Mist being something he does not want to tangle with… all I know it that we are definitely on our own here. We must get through. I know we will." Jack settled next to Ianto, letting their thighs rest together "I will not let you go."

Comforting. Ianto smiled as he saw the way Jack said it, like he was spoken for now and he blushed "Is that right is it mister?"

Jack smiled "You know … this might be our last chance for a little … stress relief before we have a full house. What do you think?"

Ianto snorted, rising to run into the room and flush the children out "Come on, out. Me and uncle Jack are gonna test the heat in here."

Jack couldn't help but laugh and Ianto blushed, even as he said it and they were soon finding it quite warm ta very much, below the faint sounds of the first of the horses being led in while Rhys bellowed about his floors telling them one of the horses had raised a tail defiantly during the walk across the wooden floors of the hall.

Ianto giggled kissing Jack and stroking his sweaty hair back from his face, both men comforted and renewed with their frantic coupling.

"I would say 'once more into the breach' but you like that one too much" Ianto whispered "So … come on. Don't keep me waiting."

Jack reply was to show Ianto he wasn't done yet, the second round sweeter for the gentleness the first rough coupling had lacked.

He made it last.


	29. Chapter 29

29

That night everyone settled in the nest, the smell of WD-40 in the air as Owen confirmed that they had managed a total coat of all the roofing areas. "Tomorrow after brekkie we will do a second coat."

"Shhhhhh" Ianto scolded "Babies sleeping."

Owen smiled as he looked at the cat in Ianto's arms. Then over at the children still excitedly laying in the blankets like that was some funny game, limbs out and down to their underwear as they complained about the heat with only half the bedding on.

They fell asleep as outside the night closed in.

As did the mist.

Ianto woke early, the sound of rumbling pulling him from his slumber. He tiptoed downstairs to watch with horror as wildlife flew past, not even caring as the human stood on the porch watching the red stuff coming for them.

Jack had explained it as best he could, the theory of this. The Huntrall had misjudged this lush planet, as their Gergits grew to unmanageable sizes, it looks like their other 'pet' had too. Something that was used like a grenade, to destroy areas now some rampant beast that hungered for more. Like any virus.

Then Ianto snapped out of his shock as he realized the danger and yelled, running inside to start shakily pushing the towels under the doors before the tape sitting beside them could seal the plastic sheets waiting. More hands came to help as the children slept on with their furry friends, unaware that the morning of fun they thought they had ahead of them was cut short with horrific finality.

"The livestock!" Abner cried, hobbling towards the back door as his body tried to wake from it's slumber but Jack seized him, pulling him back.

"They have to fend for themselves, there's no time. We sealed the doors as best we could last night, the tunnel HAS to hold" Jack yelled, pulling him towards the stairs "Close the lower hatch and seal it, we have to cross our fingers the metal lining of the lower pantry holds!"

Abner nodded knowing Jack was right, even as he looked again for Owen who was calmly covering the opening to the back door and tunnel beyond with large rips of tape over the plastic, Tosh beside him egging him on as she mentally checked her list for what still needed to be done. She glanced at Ianto who was striding past, checking the doors for the wet room that was still in service, the others that had been gutted and changed to bedrooms already sealed.

The sound outside was one of panic, destruction and even horrifying pain as some stumbled and fell to the mist.

It took them the better half of twenty minutes, finally admitting there was little more they could do but watch the screens blink out one by one as the mist covered them. More movement only created more heat, their enemy now. IT was coming and they were powerless, trapped and could only huddle in the upstairs room hoping for the best as it finally rolled around them.

"I'm scawed" a little voice whimpered, Amy's soft voice as she soothed the only sound as the world went silent. The dying were done, those poor creatures no longer crying out as they succumbed and they felt like the entire world was gone, Tosh trying not to weep as she watched the semi darkened room for any signs of attack.

Ianto's eyes were wide as he listened as well, the tattoo burning under his skin as it sensed the danger. Jack tried to soothe, rubbing his hands on Ianto's arms as the cold started to become apparent with the darkness.

"You're right" Tosh whispered "It seeks heat."

"Shhhhh" Ianto hissed back, "Talking means breath … try to breathe lightly, cover your mouths if you have to, snuggle in and be still. Less movement, less heat."

"Oh god, it's worse that I thought it would be" Lefty whispered from under the covers.

"We will give it a few hours for it to settle before we move around. A gradual temperature rise might go unnoticed" Jack wondered "But for today .. hush and still. Let's pretend we can't talk, like some sickness came on us and we must learn to use hand signals. Come on kids, let's make some up."

Ian to looked at Jack gratefully for the idea and settled as the kids did silly gestures at one another trying to make up some language. Their fear dissipated as they thought themselves safe. The Grups said so. Ianto tried to be calm, listening for any gin that might signal the barn had failed, the haunting images in his head of the poor livestock falling to the mist making him squirm.

After hour two he looked over at Owen and Abner who were having a quiet conversation, their whispering loud in the silence as they agreed the stock might be OK. Given the speed this thing had moved, if it could get in no doubt it would have by now.

Finally everyone settled to pretend to sleep, lulling the children into a snooze as they all stared out into the semi-darkness, just the solar lights they had thought to snatch from downstairs giving off a cool glow.

That they knew would fade.


	30. Chapter 30

30

It was a couple of hours later, the children snoozing in the warmth of the huddle that Ianto reached out and ran his finger along Jack's arm, then made a sign for an arrow. Out. Jack nodded to show he understood the unspoken conversation and they slid from the bedding, the cold not as cruel as they had thought, their idea with the animals bellow seemed to be working.

For now.

They pulled on warm clothing and slid from the room, heading down the stairs stealthily, hesitating at the bottom to swing the torches in a slow arc as they both searched for any sign of Mist. So far so good. They touched the bottom of the stairs, entering the wooden floored main room. The plastic covering the floor crinkled underfoot, the tape holding it all down and covering any cracks made it look like a kill room from the TV Show Dexter. Ianto had a crazy image of humans hanging from meat hooks or something as he glanced at the wet room that contained their meat. It was cold. Cold enough for the meat to start to harden and they knew it was going to get worse down here.

The stock beneath the room was working. That, at least was a relief. Ianto still felt the heebie-jeebies as they hunted around the seals, Ianto sure they would fine a breach.

They both stood listening to the livestock, holding hands as a lone cow gave a moo and then was quiet. They peered out the window in the door, through the tunnel to see the barn in darkness.

"What do you think?" Jack whispered, finally realising they were holding hands like children, drawing Ianto in for a squish instead, the warm lips on his neck as Ianto accepted the affection more sweet than he thought such a simple act could be.

"They are alive. For a cow to complain …it's alive. I go … it didn't get in there either." Ianto replied, his breath was warm on Jack's neck, Ianto pulling back the collar of the coat to speak down, the warmth spreading down Jack's shoulder blades. Oooo, good idea. Felt good.

Another kiss.

"Satisfied?" Jack finally asked. "Ideas?"

"The kitchen" Ianto said with a frown, turning to stare at the plastic curtain that covered the doorway and Jack sighed, knowing they had to look beyond the plastic into the other room or Ianto would worry at it like Owen picking at a scab.

They pushed the plastic to one side, slipping into the kitchen area to swing the torches at the windows, cheeking the seals when as they had the same idea at the same time, they both swung their beams of light to the lower pantry door.

Mist.

Ianto froze, stepping back to feel Jack's body against him as they watched the red stuff strain against the plastic, trying to find a way out…in….at them. It looked like slime, blobby stuff as it strained, the plastic distorting.

"Weight" Jack said with sudden awareness "Ianto, heavy stuff to stop it popping the tape at the corners."

Ianto looked around with a slightly freaked expression "The dinner table. We turn it over and place stuff on it … that enough?"

"Good thinking" Jack nodded, both men moving as quickly as they could without making too much heat or noise. Quietly lifting stuff off the table, then working together to swing it around to become upside down then placing it onto its top, sitting it over the pantry door, the latch clicking as the surging seemed to stop.

They looked at each other, and then started dragging the large bags of potatoes over to place on top, wood for the stove that was cold and silent followed. Clearly not needing the fuel as much as the table did tight now.

Finally Ianto tapped Jack's shoulder and whispered "I'm getting hot. Not good. I don't see any other breaches, let's go before they worry."

Jack nodded and they moved to the stock room, peering in through the window in the door to see the animals silently standing as if asleep. Maybe they were, the cold and darkness tricking them. Jack took Ianto's hand and led him back up the stairs, through the doors to the bedroom where they slithered into the bedding, Owen grunting then started pulling the covers over them and hissing for an update.

"All tight" Jack replied softly "Cold."

"Colder than here?"

"Yeah, close to freezing down there" Ianto replied as he snuggled against Jack, those lips finding his neck once more and Jack closed his eyes, letting the sound of breathing lull him. So cold, so tired from that little excursion.

Nothing else to do.

They slept.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto woke to the feeling of someone poking at him and he grunted.

"I'm hungers" Jethro said on his little voice "Mama sleeping."

"OK love" Ianto replied, reaching out to turn on the hurricane lamp, the room bathed in a soft light not unlike that of an old flame kit lamp. The false light from the expensive torch someone would have loved on a camping trip mimicked the old tilly lamps and was comforting. A warm yellow light.

Ianto pulled over a box and went through it, pulling out some sandwiches as the other kids made noises, sitting up and reaching out as he offered them around, the adults following suit. Everyone ate in silence.

Then they settled some more and Ianto pulled the toddler over into a cuddle, whispering that he was proud of them being so brave but it was time to save the lamp light, Jack waiting for Ianto's nod before reaching out to turn off the lamp. A small whimper and Ianto crooned some more as he whispered that later they would each be allowed one the little torches each to play with, the children settling to behave, the unspoken part where it was only if they were good not missed.

It was maybe… three hours before Ianto gave in and handed out little penlights Owen had placed aside from his medical kit, the giggling as they made patterns on the walls with different materials and things was soothing. Reasuring.

Ianto knew they have a long way to go, the animals downstairs not as quiet as time would make them not only antsy but their excrement would produce heat as well. They had to hope the thermal linings would hold, the heat would stay trapped yet undetectable from the Mist that swirled around outside like a feral dog trying to find a way in. Ianto was reminded of Cujo, the Stephen King movie that had terrified him when first seen as a youngling. Mix that animal into the Mist where those people were trapped in a supermarket and you basically got this scenario … well … except the Mist itself was the danger, not the things moving in it. As far as he could see … nothing survived.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered, bringing Ianto back to the present and Ianto grunted, stilling the fidgeting in an attempt to make everyone else quiet as well. Then something occurred to Ianto, a small thing yet a thing all the same.

"Abner?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The alarm clock … you did turn it off, right?"

Silence, then a soft curse. Ianto sighed and shimmied out once more as Jack groaned. Ianto whispered "Stay there. Silly for us to both get cold again now we know it's secure."

Jack nodded, trying to reassure Abner.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Tosh?" Ianto hesitated at the door.

"Um … can you check all my electronics are turned off? I think I did but now…"

"Paranoia. First sign of cabin fever" Ianto said in an ominous voice and as he hoped, she giggled. "I shall check. In fact, I will got around and unplug everything. Any alarms for low battery?"

"No. Thank you sweetheart." She sighed as Owen kissed the back of her neck.

Ianto padded down the stairs, not afraid now so much as nervous. So dark, so quiet. A soft thump as a horse moved in its stall then settled. A sheep baaed softly in reply to the horse then quiet once more.

Ianto listened.

Nothing more.

Hs heart was pounding, the tattoo burning and he moved swiftly to Tosh and Owen's first, using the torch to help find all the power sources, unplugging everything with open malice as he muttered about the power grid.

He moved on to the other rooms, then the kitchen. Finally he was sure everything was now dead and still, standing in the middle of the main hall, turning in the small circle with the torch seeking. He expected to see a flash of red out the corner of his eye as Mist somehow got in but it didn't happen. He let his breath out and rubbed his face as he chastised himself silently for scaring himself for no reason.

Right.

Ianto headed back upstairs and shucked off the outer clothing, shimmying into the bed once more as he whispered that it was all good.

"Actually … hungry. Rhys?"

Children hummed as the food was once again gone over and the precious muffins were broken out, Ianto knowing it was way past lunch and more like an early tea. Good. Silly, but the sooner they wee all asleep, the sooner the first day was ticked off.

Two more to go.

They just had to be strong, brave and above all … patient.

It was going to be a long few days ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Jack woke to the sound of someone weeping and he felt around to find Dawn "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I need to go to the toilet, but it's scary dark" she sobbed and he sighed, reaching out to light the room in the warm glow.

"Sorry everyone, we have a toilet break time now" Jack said calmly like it was an agreed thing and she looked at him gratefully before running for the screened corner then stopping. She seemed uncertain.

"Dawn, there is another torch there by the screen door. See it? Yellow. Turn it on where it is and it shines into the room for you." Jack told her gently and the child obeyed while jiggling, then went in and her audible sigh was heard.

"I had no idea she needed to go" Bonny whispered "thank you."

"No problem" Jack said as he slid out "I'll follow her in so I can cover her doings and she doesn't feel embarrassed about waking everyone."

"I need to go too" Clyde said after thinking about it, "Best now then want to the minute it's dark again."

Good thinking soldier" Jack grinned as in the end they all took a 'break' and the bucket was soon half full.

Ianto was last, ever the gentleman. He stood there considering the buckets they had and realised the one that had the soil in it was not half empty as the other was half full and in time they would have an extra bucket, even if it means that final day they might not have soil for the smell. If they needed to use it at all. A simple thing, a small inaccuracy in their calculations when everything was to drastic and frantically being prepared but it now seemed to annoy him and he felt mild humour at himself for being annoyed at the toilet.

He returned to find to his horror … Lego. A sheet was on top of the bedding and the kids were sitting up with more blankets around them, playing with the little bricks. Damn it, when had they snuck that shit up here. Ianto now had visions of sharp little bits of arsery in the bedding, people constantly rolling onto something that would stick into their skin. Damn it all.

Jack knew from Ianto's face what he was thinking and hid the amusement as he held the bedding for Ianto to slide in, and then settle to read a book on the lamp light. He tried to be still. Calm, but he watched those hands moving as he was unable to concentrate on the words. He knew he was being a Grinch about it but seriously … sooooo much worse than the crumbs he already envisioned in there.

"I had a dream" Cherry was telling the other kids "It was winter and snowing again. I dreamed the snow all turned red and ate us."

"Scary" Sean said as he comforted his sister "But that would never happen. It will all be gone before then, when it's gone we will have summer again. All warm and lovely. We have autumn to get through as well, then winter. Like … almost a whole year right? It will be on the other side of the world then."

"Yeah" she agreed "Hadn't thought of that. Will it use a boat? When it gets to the sea will it eat all the water?"

"Good question. No pocket for money so can't buy a plane ticket to fly" Ianto said softly "what if it falls into the grand canyon. Will it be trapped for all time, angrily eating birds that fly over?"

Giggling as they imagined it trapped, Ianto trying desperately to stop the bad dreams such talk might produce … for him as well. After an hour Jack softly told them it was time and they groaned as Big Amy got out and gathered up the corners of the sheet (DO NOT TELL HER I CALL HER THAT FOR GODSAKE!) moving the Lego as quietly as she could off the bedding and to one side, tying the ends in a loose knot. "Some more later. OK?"

Complaining and muttering as they settled so Owen broke out those pen lights again. God, good battery life on those puppies, that's for sure. Speaking of which, one was making a soft grumbling noise and Ianto knew the problem. Dirt box for kitties but … they had forgotten toileting for the dogs. Ianto sighed and cursed at himself for this stupid thing. Really stupid thing to have overlooked, then he moved from the bedding.

"What now!" Jack sounded annoyed, no doubt he was.

"We forgot a toilet area for the dogs, they are busting!" Ianto replied "They are not allowed to soil inside, remember? Poor buggers must be due to explode!"

"Shit" Jack huffed.

"Gonna go taken them to the lower room, with the livestock. Let them in there, the smell of the shit already in there will encourage them to go." Ianto whispered kissing back and then he patted his hip, the dogs all shooting from the blankets with disguised relief.

He gingerly opened the door to the lower room, letting the dogs race in ahead of him then he entered as well, the animals calmly watching him as he moved amongst them with the lamp lighting the room, sending weird shadows against the walls. Thank god they were in makeshift pens, even if the pee had sort of … streamed along. If was not as bad as he thought it would be and as the dogs all crapped in the corner of the room by the sheep with relief, he did a little housework, using the shovel to clean the stalls and then place some fresh feed out. He knew those in the barn had been left plenty, also still felt bad that they were fending for themselves but … they were safe. Such well fed stock could stand to go a day without if needed.

Finally they all shot back upstairs and the dogs beat him into the huddle as everyone laughed at their antics, the kids clearly loved as they snuggled against them.

"All good below?" Abner asked with concern.

"Yeah, all good" Ianto reassured him, and then tuned of the light.

Gods, they were not even finished with today. Tomorrow a few hours away.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto stood with Jack at the window nervously watching the mist as it seemed to dissipate like smoke.

"I thought it would stay solid" he whispered, reaching for Jack's arm as the light started to filter through. As the Mist left, the ground and landscape abandoned resembled Mars. Red. Ianto was unsure if the dust was dried blood or like cast off skin or something, some sort of by-product, his eyes drawn to the statue of a small child that he hadn't even known had been in the flower garden, the garden so overgrown it had always been buried in the foliage. Now it stood starkly, head bowed as if it's spirit broken.

"Ianto…" Jack said softly then as Ianto looked from the statue to Jack, the light now fully hitting the buildings and the amazing warmth starting to return it happened.

In the barn.

The rooster crowed.

Ianto swung with horror as the stupid fowl announced the false dawn with a rigorous trumpeting of glee and the Mist stalled, seemed to consider and as he and Jack watched it rolled back tawdry them, the barn quickly consumed.

This time it was not a soft gently probing or sliding around, the sound of wood splitting as it used weight to crush the structure in order to get in was terrifying as it showed intelligence beyond what they thought this thing had.

"Jack" Ianto whimpered as it rolled towards the homestead as well.

.

…

.

.

.

Ianto woke with a large intake of breath, laying there panting as he tried to calm down. The tattoo was burning, his entire arm and shoulder that had been under Jack so hot that Jack yelped and shifted off to roll and look at Ianto.

He was glowing.

"Jesus" Jack gasped, seizing Ianto under the arms and pulling him from the bedding, across the floor and out the door into the cage area where he started to open the clothing as Ianto was still struggling to calm down.

Finally he gripped Jacks' hands and sat staring into his eyes as he tried to calm, match their breathing and Jack stared back with as much support as he could. Ianto felt like a wild animal caged, the scrabbling in his mind frantic and confused.

"It's OK. Take a moment" Jack whispered, pulling Ianto into an embrace and Ianto lay against Jack, shuddering with horror.

The door opened and Owen emerged, pulling the door shut again as he whispered "No one else woke."

Ianto leaned back and rubbed his face as Jack waited, knowing Ianto would explain whatever had just happened.

"I dreamed the mist was leaving" Ianto began haltingly "You and I were down here watching out a window. Stupid, they are all covered, no way we can but in this dream we could see clear as day out a window. As it left, the land was red like a Mars landscape. In the garden was a stature …the entire thing was surreal. Then, once we thought it was safe and starting to relax … the light hit the barn and …and.."

Jack frowned as Ianto took a shuddering breath, this was not like him at all.

"And then a fucking rooster crowed" Ianto sighed "The Mist turned back and it attacked the barn, used weight to crush the building and get in. It knew something was in there and wanted it, no exploring just vicious attacking. I woke as it reached us."

"Trippy" Owen said as he settled next to Jack, looking across him at Ianto, "Shit like that can mess with your head."

"He's right though" Jack said as he considered "That rooster still in the barn will announce the light returning. We couldn't cover all the windows remember? Some have clear plastic over them."

Owen leaned back "So …what. We risk our lives to trek though the tunnel to chop his head off or something? Like that might not give us away too? And … it's a dream.. Might not happen, or the rooster can crow and it turns to the Mist doesn't have bloody ears!"

Ianto looked at Jack, nodding "He has a point."

"And you had a vision" Jack replied sternly. "That tattoo was on fire. Not because you were scared, it was scared. It was telling you, right? This was not your mind, this was the tattoo's defences thinking of a problem. It does that!"

"I … I've survived fire. I've survived water. I will survive cold" Ianto said calmly, knowing Jack would react as he did, nostrils flaring and wild eyes. "You know as well as I do, this thing is a part of me and will not let me perish. You and I … we could try."

"I will go" Jack said firmly.

"The hottest man on the planet's surface, that Boeshane blood is the furnace warming our bed right now. Sure, run through a plastic thin tunnel in the middle of the Mist Storm. Sounds like a brilliant idea" Owen snorted "You could carry a flaming torch as well. Maybe set fire to the place!"

Ianto snorted with mirth as the image was too stupid and Jack groaned as he let his head fall back against the door they were all leaning against.

Damn it.

Owen was right.

What a pickle.


	34. Chapter 34

34

"I can" a small voice said behind them as the door started to swing, Jack catching himself before he fell back and they all turned to see the small child that had not been asleep at all, looking at them with his head high.

"Jethro …"

"I am small. I can go fast! Mama sez so!" he frowned at them. "I can catch a birdie!"

Ianto sighed, rising "see? Why I have to. Jethro, you could. You are very brave and clever but I would be so scared my heart might stop worrying for you. If I feel that way, think of poor mama."

The little face screwed up as the child considered and nodded, moving to settling in Owen's lap with the blanket around him getting tucked gently by a loving Uncle Owie who crooned "Besides, if you do that … I will have to call you the bird man and it's not the best nickname. Best wait for clean-up or something. We still have to find that nickname for you, don't we?"

Jethro looked lovingly up at Owen and nodded.

"Do we tell everyone we are about to endanger them all to save them all?" Owen asked.

"Will it help?" Ianto replied, Owen considering and then nodding to show he got it. Scaring them will only …scare them. Right. "I want to go now. I can't sleep, can't relax until I do."

"Will you hurt them?" Jethro asked in a small voce.

"It's only one" Ianto said in reply "The other one is sleeping in the under-room with the other chickens, right?"

"Ahhhhhh … no" Owen said with a grimace "I was only able to snatch about ten chickens. The boys ran for it and I thought it best to grab the girls."

Ianto stared at him. "Owen. No boys … not fertile eggs. Ergo … no chicks."

"Right" Owen said after a pause "Forgot that part."

"Right. Two fu…thered ones to catch" Ianto huffed.

"Good save" Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss Ianto "You go, I watch with baited breath and a sphincter that is having spasms until you get back, you catch two roosters and …."

"I will put them under a box or loosely tie them into a sack in the corner where the light will be last to get to. They will not see the light as the others will, will not crow until we release them." Ianto said with more confidence than he felt.

And so … the plastic was carefully peeled back from the back door, the seals broken as Owen stood with the tape in hand ready to reseal at a moment's notice. Unspoken … if Ianto fell kinda thing ya know. Best not even whistle in the graveyard there ….oooo… poor choice of phrase. Sorry about that.

Ianto walked slowly through the tunnel, trying to remain calm. The suit was loose fitting with him only in boxers inside it, he hoped it meant more heat would remain trapped in it instead of ringing a dinner bell. The torch light he kept running along the ground so if it was alive like he thought, they were not placing a red laser dot on them with it. He got to the barn door and peeled back that plastic, moving inside as quickly as he could so little heat escaped, and looked around, pulling off the helmet of the suit to gasp with relief, then shine the torch through the window behind him to show he was in, it was OK. No Mist.

He then shone the torch up and as he had thought, the bloody chickens were roosting in the rafters of the barn. Damn it. He told Abner and Henry that they needed their wings clipped, this was why. He reached for a grain sack, tipping the contents on the floor, it was the almost empty one anyway and the chickens would happily consume it when awake. He looked for the ladder for the loft, climbing up and then gingerly out onto the central rafter and walked amongst the sleeping birds, carefully stepping over fat little feathery fluffs.

The torch light looking down made the floor invisible as it was not strong enough to reach that far giving the illusion if a black void below. Creepy. Rooster one. He shoved the still shocked bird into the sack and tucked it under his arm, the thing to surprised to even squeal. Yes. Chickens make an ungodly noise and they can scream.

The other rooster was in the middle of a scrum, his harem protecting him and Ianto cursed as he knew there was no foot space. He had to get to his hands and knees, the bag in his teeth so it didn't fall off then reach over five chickens to seize the rooster by the neck and yank him from his roost.

He flapped, almost toppling Ianto over the side of the incredibly dangerous chasm, and Ianto struggled it into the sack as he sat on the rafter, his legs gripping it tightly. Finally, he got unsteadily to his feet, walking the high beam back to the mezzanine level where he slumped into the hay and lay shaking for a few minutes from the sheer relief and then he went doing, placing the sack in the far corner behind the hay bales where the light would not reach even if the sack was not dark enough on its own. Job done, he ran the stalls, checking animals and finding them all intact and bored. Placed fresh feed to placate the kids … and Abner who he knew was worrying even though clearly they were fine, then he pulled the helmet on and stepped back into the tunnel, turning to reseal the door with tape he had on his suit.

He turned to walk to the back door, Jack's stern face there at the window with relief across it and Ianto smiled, then something hit the side of the tunnel.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Ianto froze as something large slammed into the side of the tunnel and Jack's face changed, shouting as he struggled against Owen who was holding him back from opening the door.

Ianto watched the large red thing slide about, leaving smears of …blood. It was something large. Maybe a horse...deer or cow or something. It was four legged and in agony as it collapsed and died. Skeletal form starting to show as Ianto watched with open disgust. The Mist simply … dissolved it.

Ianto then felt a surge from the tattoo and swung to run for the door, entering to find Jack there seizing him and yanking him in as Owen hastily started to tape the plastic and they all watched the thing crumble to its knees, then fall over, now white bone shining in the darkness.

Ianto turned off the torch.

They all stood, holding one another for a long time.

.

.

.

.

.

"You what?" Tosh asked slowly.

"I went over, popped them in a sack and came back" Ianto replied just as slowly, then turned to Abner "I also put our more feed for you. They all looked good though. Not too messy and they were not crowding for food, not starved."

"Good, good. Thanks boy" Abner let out a breath with relief, he had been worrying himself stupid with the stock so close yet out of bounds.

"I do not believe you sometimes!" Tosh was speaking to Owen, "And you stood there!"

"I held the tape!" Owen defended.

"And I guarded the door!" Jethro added, everyone staring at the little one who was jutting out his chin defiantly, a big man who was part of the recon.

"Well. Bully for you!" Bonny snorted with mirth, "Can we get down in the bedding please? It's freaking cold!"

"Mama!" Clyde giggled, "In front of the children!"

Everyone giggled as the almost ten year old looked aghast at his mother while at the same time making himself above the 'children' around him. Maybe he was a Grup, maybe in this time of extremes he was.

"Clyde is right" Ianto said firmly "We need to stop talking and settle. Actually … I'm hungry. How about a quiet nosh?"

Rhys broke out little pies that he knew would not keep another day, then the last of the muffins. Little bread rolls still waiting for the last day, their hidden meat a surprise.

"I don't want to be a worry wart … but while you were out there lurking and all … did it look like it was moving? I mean … the timeline … still seem intact?" Andy asked.

Ianto stared at him then looked at Tosh "Actually he's right. It should be moving right. On us now but … I should have checked the monitors downstairs, enough juice in the solar batteries for that right? Maybe see if any of the sensors are detecting light again … give us some indicator of a time line now?"

Tosh nodded "Agreed, I know the fasted way. We eat, then you and I go down to my quarters and we fire up the small laptop, takes the least power. It means hopefully we can see it once or twice more before the battery pack dies."

"Deal" Ianto said around his food, Jack nodding as there ws no way Ianto was going back down there without him. That had scared the shit out of him and he still wanted reassurance that his Welshman was OK.

They finished eating then slid out again, the hinder complaining until the sheet was taken from the corner and the Lego put to the middle of the blankets, now excitement as eager hands resumed building things to smash back down while the lamp light was still available.

Downstairs they fired up the laptop, Toshiko muttering to herself as she checked to see if the sensors were even intact after the events and to her surprise and glee, they were. Not all, but enough.

"OK, the ones at the river are gone, it's reached the water" she said softly, "So … those behind us ….ahhhhhh…..there. The ones at the Garret Farm are indicating light. Oh god, look. Yes!"

"Garret Farm, that's … damn it. That's damn. Any closer?" Ianto asked, that distance too far for their calculations to ring true. "Don't tell me we have fudged the time that much. I don't think two more days will work … the one here is barely …shit."

As they watched senor after sensor started to light up and they saw it was travelling hella fast across them.

"It found the water" Jack said softly "As we hoped. It's reached the river and the water excited it, it's 'called' itself to go faster or whatever. Shit. Does this mean …"

Another sensor at the corner of the property and Ianto knew Toshiko was trying not to cry, pulling her against him was they watched one in the west side of the homestead light up. Light. Sun. Release.

"It's leaving" she sobbed into his chest, clutching at him with glee.

"Let's stay here a while. Until the ones on the other side of the far paddocks light up, OK. Let's not tell everyone just yet. Let's just … watch. I don't want it to turn back or something" Jack said gently "We don't want everyone wanting outside before we can see what it's like out there either. The thing by the tunnel along there will scare the kids. A clean-up will be needed before we can let them out."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto agreed happily, the tattoo going dormant for the first time in days.

It was over.


	36. Chapter 36

36

They went back upstairs, telling no one, instead sitting in a huddle of silent relief for a while as the children plated. Then Jack said softly "Rhys. Wanna break out the treats? We think this is almost done. Last day in captivity."

Abner looked up sharply, then over at Lefty who was already shimmying from the blankets "Gonna take the shit box down"

Ianto nodded, smiling softly as Abner and Henry quietly followed, Amy watching with a frown that had her glancing at Ianto who nodded and she blinked, then rose too "Gonna stretch my legs, give these scummy kids more room."

The kids laughed and yelled, continuing their building without even noticing the adults slowly slipping out to go downstairs. In the end they were all down there bar Bonny who had a sleepy toddler in her arms and no desire to get cold.

"Right then. What's the go?" Henry asked calmly.

"First … recon. We check outside to see how bad it is … check how far the monster went. Abner, you and Henry head for the barn as I know you are worried about them. Ianto and I will do a perimeter sweep while the rest of you remove the boards and such from the windows, open doors… air it out and start trying to let some sunlight in. Once we are sure it's safe the kids can be told and allowed down into the main area. No one outside except us for now. Christ … no fire until Jack and I get back. Just in case it's still in the area, no beacons." Ianto said as he looked around the group and Jack nodded.

Jack then added "The stock in there … take them to the barn, not outside. Until Owen gets clear readings we have to assume the ground and grass is contaminated. Owen is to check it's safe before we let our stock graze."

"Yes Cariad, good idea" Ianto nodded.

"So .. I will do the soil and flora check, you guys will check the perimeter and try to get a glimpse of the tial end of that …thing… and we all try not to do a victory dance just yet" Owen confirmed, heading or his waters "Gotta grab a kit."

"Rhys … you and Lefty should check the well, remove the cap so Owen can test out water as well" Jack instructed "Sooner we have the basics covered, the sooner we can focus on the other stuff."

Everyone moved with purpose, the kids finally allowed to come downstairs where they yelled and screamed with glee while racing about the large interior like they had been cooped up for weeks on a long haul pace freighter or something. Ianto's first concern was the animal against the tunnel, he did not want the kids to see but when he got there he found nothing bar a single hoof. Ewwwwwww. He distastefully flicked it into some bushes and looked around with surprise.

His image in that dream of the land covered in red was not true. It all looked like a heated afternoon had wilted everything, the grass crunching from lack of moisture underfoot. The land behind them was brown with lack of water, the land ahead just wilted. As they had hoped, the water had enticed it and it had run for it. It needed water.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto pace slowly around the garden.

"Water. It was attracted to and fed by water. We need defences in place in case it or another of its kind comes this way again. " Ianto looked around, "A moat? Something like that? The irrigation system Tosh had thought of but we didn't have time for? Or something to draw it down to the river."

"That might work, good idea Tiger" Jack nodded as he turned to look over at the well Rhys was uncapping and then peering into as Owen walked slowly towards him with the kit. So far so good.

"You know … we were almost caught with our pants down. These Huntrall are getting crafty. They are using everything they can to wipe us out, to wipe everything out. I wonder" Ianto sighed "Why if they leave in the end?"

"Well … I could be wrong but I think I know" Owen joined the two men, his kit swinging again as the well was deemed safe "They are not trying to kill us. Well … not yet. They are trying to flush us out"

Jack turned to look at him with interest as Ianto knelt in the garden, pulling back the withered dying ivy.

"Owen … care to elaborate on that theory?" Jack asked "I think you may have a point."

Ianto stared at the statue of the child, the one from his dream and fought the urge to shiver. He then rose and turned to Owen "Yes. Do tell?"


	37. Chapter 37

37

"Well … they keep throwing things at us. I figure, they are flushing out whoever is left. Who can run from the mist, right into some holding area or trap? The Mist cleans up anyone who tries to hide thinking they can escape. Those poor buggers running from the Mist would not have looked that far ahead and been easy pickings for the Huntrall" Owen shrugged.

"Makes sense. Been months since the first wave, then second wave. Mist was the third? Gods … They are not just cleaning house … they are burning it down." Ianto sighed, rising to leave the eerie statue he knew he would move somewhere I didn't have to look at it anymore "We have to assume they will send it again, they will wait to see what happens and we need to be ready for it."

"I like the irrigation idea. If we can have a series of water spouts, drawing it in a direction we want… first we have to check the river is Ok. No good if it drained the damned thing." Jack agreed "Come on. Sooner we go check how close or far it has gone, how the river is and how we are faring over all, the better."

"The horses will love us" Ianto smiled, "Abner might too."

"Well, he can bloody have them!" Owen snorted "Smelly things. Won't catch me on one!"

"I know, it's OK. I am sure when it stood on your foot it was as surprised as you that you could scream so high" Ianto crooned.

"Fuck off" Owen pouted then fake stomped off, his giggling light as he actually found that funny too.

"Come on Owen!" Ianto called after him, "You must have questions!"

"Who is this Rorschach guy and why does he paint so many pictures of my parents fighting?" Owen shot over his shoulder.

Ianto paused, blinking then he started to laugh as well, heading for the barn and the horses that needed a good lunging session or a miniature stampede.

Soon Ianto and Jack were heading for the river, Abner following a respectful horse length behind them. The dogs were still inside, along with the others as the heebie-jeebies remained and no doubt would for some time.

"Over there, there it is" Jack pointed and they pulled the horses up, Abner sliding between them as the three of them stared at the bridge, only half of it visible as the Mist made it look like it was floating on a red cloud.

"The water is still flowing, it's not taking all of it" Abner pointed out.

"It's being sustainable?" Ianto surmised with concern "So … it clearly takes what it needs, is not greedy. Because there will be more than one strike? For the Gergits still roaming? I have a bad feeling we will see this again. I want to be safe rather than sorry and even if we NEVER get one back this way … I want those defences in place, just in case!"

"The Gergits will return too, the Mist passing means the skies clearing so we might get drones again too" Jack said softly, not liking those ideas either. "Damn."

"Well… we have things in place, we will put them in place once more." Ianto said firmly, "We will be OK Cariad. We just need to focus on the task at hand and … endure. Three years you said. We are almost done with the first one. How hard can it be?"

Jack looked at the Welshman's stern face and found himself overcome, reaching out to pull him into his arms and hold him. Just…be.

Abner nodded and watched the Mist as it continued to roll along the water, flowing downstream, away from them. There was no stopping, no hesitating and not once did he feel anything but relief that they seemed to have finally caught a break.

"Well. Let's go see what Owen has to say about the terrain. If it's safe, we let those kids loose before they tear the place up." Abner said after thinking about things "But those Gergits … they wouldn't send those after it or something would they?"

Jack looked at Abner as Ianto paled, swinging his horse's head "Shit. What if there is a mop-up crew. SHIT"

They rode like the wind, low over the necks of their horses, manes flipping back as they all felt an irrational fear. They saw the homestead in the distance and Jack motioned to Abner to go in as he and Ianto blew past, intent on checking their other boundary.

How could they have overlooked this possibility.

The Mist was gone.

Did it drag something in its wake?


	38. Chapter 38

38

OK, so we overreacted. Sue me. But the thing is Dear Diary … I just can't believe it's over. Just like that. We spent the next couple of days on clean-up and I am currently sitting in the shade under the old tree in the back yard with my beloved assuring me he will stop soon and join me. Not that the occasional glimpse of him without a shirt as he sweats in the sun isn't nice to look at too. They are carefully watering the grass. They had cut it back and are now in the process of reviving it with thrice a day watering with old watering cans. They look so ridiculous but Owen is convinced it will work and …well … I think it is working.

Jack and I chased the Mist for quite some time before we were confident it was gone, then we did a perimeter check and found the world around us pretty damned quiet but intact. I hope we see wildlife again, the thought of little rabbits in their burrows dying to that stuff makes me a little pissed off and Jack does keep telling me that if they were deep enough it would not have found them but I think he is just trying to make me feel better. Who knows. Maybe.

The smell is fading. A strange, burnt smell like toast. We were so excited and terrified at the same time, our heightened sense of danger that none of us noticed it. Or maybe it was because we had grown accustomed to it over a few hours and therefore did not realise it was there until we showered the stink off. And believe me my old friend … those bloody animals left a stink and a half to clean up. It was rancid in that room. Thank the gods the plastic on the floor held. Had a hoof torn it and the floorboard been exposed I think I would have demanded them ripped up and burned in a ceremonial bonfire… once it's safe for fires.

The kids are finally happy to be outside, I can barely see them as I write this, their faint screams as they chase the sheep around sort of calming in a weird way. Owen checked everything and Tosh checked it along behind him and we are positive there are no residuals in the soil. It feels sort of an anti-climax and I keep waiting for the BUT to come along, ya know?

Jack was wonderful.

After letting the stock out we released the roosters who were so pissed at us it wasn't funny. They looked like little Owens strutting about with bobbing heads muttering to each other that they were somehow tricked out of their morning crow.

Then I went into the loft as I knew there had been some cats up there the children had missed, checking that they could get down OK only to find they had scarpered and the now mouseless barn was quiet. Jack had followed me and after SO LOOONNNGGGG as he had put it, we had a little tryst that was lovely too. Wonder we didn't set fire to the hay up there with the smouldering looks alone.

Rhys understands that we are still a little jaded and today will be the first day we agree to a fire once more, his gas oven not doing the job as he roars at it repeatedly for not baking his bread properly.

I think Tosh is preggers. Don't know how to ask, how do you bring up something like that. Maybe I should just…..

.

.

.

.

"Tiger?"

Ianto look dup from his diary, his face softening from the constricted thinking one to that loving one just for Jack "Yes Cariad?"

"The kids are requesting our presence for a picnic down in the back garden. They want to celebrate the grass turning green again." Jack grinned "Even if it is just really a less brown. Apparently that counts."

Ianto closed hs diary and placed it by the bench seat, rising to head to Jack and kissing him with abandon. They swayed for a few moments, their warmth enough to power a small village, then both grinned as Ianto stepped back.

Hand in hand they headed around to the back yard to find the picnic was indeed a happening thing. Drink was some raspberry cool-aid, sandwiches made from the heavy doughy bread Rhys openly berated and of course…cold meat. The condiments had Jack's eyes lighting up, setting to look at all the little bottles of sauces the kids had been allowed to take from the pantry cupboard.

Speaking of pantries. Ah. The lower one?

No one had liked yet.

After moving the table back they had all stood for a while staring at it then calmly moved away like there was nothing to see here. Ianto's fear was a small bit of mist in there waiting to leap out at you. Irrational, I know but Ianto was ever the pessimist when it comes to danger.

And didn't it serve them well?


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ianto had been walking along the riverbed looking for signs of wildlife. The hope was the soft muddy ground would show some tracks to reassure him that something had survived. Those rabbits in their warrens haunted him. The thought of those poor innocent things hunted down and killed as they huddled together.

There.

Ianto knelt and let his fingers brush over the markings, several rabbit tracks that made him feel such relief. Silly really. But it was a sign that life endured, went on. In a strange way it was a reassurance that if the rabbits made it other things might have too.

He looked up as he heard a dog back, rising to scold but finding himself running as he yelled for the dog to retreat instead. The sharp yelp telling him he was too slow and as he reached the dog he saw that he was too late to do anything.

The plant was monstrous, almost as tall as him and the wiping vines had caught the dog. Clearly there was venom of some sort involved as the poor thing convulsed and made gurgling noises, the plant embracing it like a lover as it tried to pull the dog into its lower limbs that were forming a bowl. Ianto was reminded of that old movie he had seen as a child called 'Triffids' as blood stated to flow from the torn flesh while the vines kept squeezing. The dog's eyes were going glassy as it died, urinated on itself and twitched.

Ianto swung his arm, the tattoo moving, flexing as the blade found his hand and extended into a long red hot sword that sliced though the dog and the upper half of the plant. Not solid wood, it had been almost like flesh and as it dropped the now dead dog it made a weird nose like fingernails down a blackboard. Ianto swore as he swung again, cutting it off at the root.

At least it was stuck. Unlike the triffids who walked about in the scary movie that had made him afraid of the back garden for a while, these had long, deep roots. He knows because he dug about to check.

"Had to be deep to survive the Mist I guess. Huh. Probably to the water table." Owen said as he stood there half an hour later, the wilting vegetation now more like someone's shirt blown off the clothesline, draining away into the soil.

"The real question is…if it's just a plant how did it know to attack and why is it dead now? Does it have a heart…a brain?" Owen crouched and poked it with a stick "I want it."

"I will scoop it into a barrow for you to take back but … not in the house. Sorry Owen, this freaked me out."

"I'll use the old barn, the first one we only store vehicles in" Owen assured him, seeing Ianto uncommonly nervous "How about you scout about for any more before we lose another pet…or a child or something aye? He was a small dog but we have small people remember?"

Shit.

They both stared at one another, Ianto seeing his reflection in Owens' goggles blanch before he turned to look around "I think it's safe to assume they will be near water supplies. Looks like they know the Mist will take the top soil so they go deep to the water table like you say. Then … shit. The well."

Owen paled then lifted the walkie-talkie to call home and warn them not to let the kids around the back of the barn where the well's underground stream ran. It went in a line from the barn …under another shed and then into the tree line. The now dead lolling trees that were tinder dry. Dense still, the brown leaves might hide something like this from view.

"You took all the pictures you need?" Ianto hurriedly loaded the plant and refused to let Owen have the dog, instead slipping it into a nearly indent before covering it. He didn't care if Owen didn't like it, he could start back to check around. Ianto was not leaving this poor creature's remains to the elements and it was not going back where the kids might see what became of their pet. It deserved more than that. Once satisfied it was well covered he placed a white rock beside it as a marker so he would know what lay here.

"Good dog" he said sadly, patting the rock "Sorry Gordon."

He rose and followed Owen who was almost halfway back before he caught up and took over the barrow, Owen running ahead now. Ianto let him be the one to tell, the one to explain and be in the search. He was the botanist after all. And besides. He was useful.

Owen deserved recognition as a valued member of the team and this was a strangely good thing after the Mist had made them all feel powerless. Unlike the small plants … these monsters were easily found and destroyed. Poor little terrier though, Ianto now wondered about that rabbit.

Ianto knew deep down there would be more of those things.

Creepy right?


	40. Chapter 40

40

The kids had been overjoyed to learn that the sheep needed 'prettying up' and the docile things stood calmly chewing the hay provided as the kids all took to their fleece with chalk. It would not harm the animals and would ensure the kids would be occupied for the afternoon with Rhys and Bonny keeping a watchful eye over them. The dogs were inside, cats too before you ask. Ianto ws not taking any chances at losing another pet. Gordon had been a lovely little fella and Ianto felt dreadful already ta very much.

Owen was right.

There were three in the trees and they stood pondering this.

"We could set fire to it" Abner said with a frown as he rubbed his hands on a rag. He hadn't touched them but just the sight made his hands sweat. Gross. Smelt too. Ianto hadn't noticed that before but knew it was probably the blood and such of the small animals the things had caught. He looked for signs of fur or such, relieved that the cats were accounted for back home. Some feathers told him they had already lost a chicken to two though.

"We can't burn it. The Mist might return if the heat was too strong. Also, let us remember the mother ship up there? You think heat like that would not set off an alarm for the Huntrall?" Jack asked.

"Shit."

"Well … Owen? So… try different poisons and stuff? See if we can kill them quietly" Ianto suggested with a shrug knowing Owen was bursting to get at them.

"Yeah?"

"First though, let's learn their range. Can't have one catching you. Three of them together could take a human" Jack said as he stepped forward, yelped and leapt back as a vine swung like a whip catching the side of his face. He placed fingertips to his cheek and then drew them back to look at the blood. The cut already fading as he healed. "Son of a bitch!"

"So … good range then?" Ianto said deadpan.

Owen started to snort and giggle as Ianto rolled his eyes and lifted a stick to tap the ground, another set of vines seeking.

"Look at that" Owen said softly with wonder "Not just deep root system. Light ones too. I bet if we dig we will find hair thin threads. Like…like sensors. It feels the vibrations of approaching animals and that's how it's tracking us without sight. Feel. Like trapdoor spiders."

"Right. Hold on a sec" Ianto said then stepped into the plant's 'snare' as Owen and Jack both yelped then watched Ianto swing the blade about, slicing off the vines as the plants attacked, shuddered and then became…angry?... shaking and shuddering against one another making a hollow sound as they had some sort of tantrum.

"Cool" Owen said with wide eyes "So … no teeth."

"Yes. Now you have some live specimens to play with today. Only today, I shall cut the fuck out of them in a few hours and that's all the time you have to experiment with poisons and such" Ianto explained "We will keep searching for more. Be careful for fucksake!"

They walked off, leaving Owen and Abner to now freely dig in the soil as Owen wanted that theory confirmed first. Ianto was right. Owen was feeling weirdly excited and upbeat. A theory, a purpose and god damn it all … a way to be a saviour. This is what he signed up for!

Andy was walking towards them as he called out "Another behind the barn. Smaller, looks like it's not got much strength to it yet but it definitely moves and spins when you move around it. It moves, turns. Creepy."

"Good. We cut off the vines and let Owen keep that in the old barn. Secure." Jack said "He might be able to work on an anti-venom then."

"I would rather not keep them love" Ianto replied with annoyance.

"I know … he will keep it trimmed, encased in a barrel so it can't get out and come creeping in your dreams" Jack teased, tickling at Ianto who felt annoyed that he would be mocked for his fears, irrational as Jack found them.

Jack realised he had gone too far in the ribbing so apologised "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood here Tiger. We are all up and down, all over the place after the Mist. It's barely been three days. Bloody threes. Why do those threes come up"

"Things happen in threes" Ianto sighed "Everyone knows that. Murphy's law. Right. Come on. If there are these easily found ones, there are more. I want every inch of our grid checked. You know … there is an upside to this I guess if you take a moment to think."

"Yeah?" Jack asked as Andy fell into step with them.

"Gergits. How would they dare with these plants around?" Ianto asked "I mean.. they …shit."

Ianto stooped walking.

"Tiger? Whatcha thinking?"

"Are these for that purpose? They think they killed us off and now they clean up their mess by catching their overrun pets?" he frowned, "Too neat?"

"These came with the Mist" Andy said confidently "Something from the Mist left them. Like residue."

Jack sighed "I was thinking that too. I mean … where did the Mist come from? What if it comes from them? They produce it? Pollen? The Mist is their child, the plants all joining their pollen together to form some monster thing that rampaged along, taking water to make seeds and dropping them behind it for clean-up. Wherever it finds an abundance of water it … leaves spores."

"Why it leaves, not stays to consume all the water. The river still runs as it now feed the babies? Who will one day produce more mist?" Ianto looked back in the direction of the river even if it was too far to be seen, it was still there.

Ianto needed to check those riverbanks.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Owen was revelling in his new found hobby. Plant watching. The children had been calmly told about them, being told they were poisonous and if they saw one to treat them like the little red ones, running for a grown up. This time however, they were told not to actively search for them but rather, stay in the inner grid that was swept daily.

The gorse fencing was still mostly in place, just some holes where terrified wildlife had careened through it so Abner and Henry were doing repairs adding the electrified fencing along the bottom that would not be seen by air but definitely felt by any Gergits that passed by. A good deterrent.

"But maybe they aren't" Bonny was arguing with Amy as they watered the grass, encouraging some lawn back "Maybe no one is watching at all now, confident they cleaned up."

"But what if Jack is right. What is the Mother Ship is up there, still seeking heat signatures. We would be giving ourselves away!" Amy argued right back "I don't care about being cold. I care about being dead!"

"Pessimist" Bonny huffed.

"Arse" came the reply, amusement now as they thought of insults for one another. Like sisters, they were playing as they watered.

"Is that a good idea?" Rhys asked Tosh and she looked up from her tablet with a hum of question so he pointed "Making us all green when it's so barren around us. Isn't that sort of giving us away? There is enough hay to supplement what is still edible. Isn't it best to let it all grow at the same rate?"

Tosh looked over at the women and agreed, rising to call to that they had watered enough for today, maybe a quick plant check instead? The two women had nodded heading off to do that instead.

Inside with shade form the afternoon heat they were still adjusting to after so much cold, Andy had the children's interest as he told them a story. One he had a pretty good memory about as Harry Potter was one of his favourite book series … and movies. He had hoped they would find some in their plundering but so far he had been thwarted in his hopes. Still. The kids were enthralled, especially as he did creepy voices and Hagrid's funny one pretty well.

Ianto and Jack were perimeter checking, their horses now calmer since a few runs each morning seemed to make up for the coiled springs they had become with the few days of dark reflection. Seems they had decided that they love sunlight. Can't blame them really.

"Been almost a week" Jack said after a while of them meandering along together "Wondering if we should check the other places. The Gordon place over there. We never finished ransacking that one because it ws too close to the road. To easily caught with Huntrall zipping about."

"What are you thinking then?" Ianto asked sedately "Could still be."

"If they survived the Mist? Well … motion sensors. We sneak to and put some either end to the road that runs past the house. We then approach the house from the back of it so we are unseen by the road anyway. Plunder away and if a sensor goes off we leg it." Jack suggested.

"Why have we not done this before?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Didn't have a few days of darkness to chew in it" Jack smirked with amusement "What did you mainly think about?"

"Coffee and you mostly" Ianto admitted with a soft giggle "And …well … If we put more roofing up, like sunshades about the place and grow grass and small bushes on the top, from the air it would be sort of invisible. Better than the tunnel alone if this ever came back. We gather more plastic, WD-40 and ensure we have more space and maybe some light source? The darkness did me head in a bit at times."

Jack looked over at him "Like peat roofs?"

"Yes. We build them at a slight angle for water runoff but with good drainage as well. We then put a foot or so of dirt on top, grass, some small bushy plants that match the ground around us … then … well … from the air we would blend in at a glance. Aerial photos would not show us from a great hieght." Ianto shrugged as he leaned forward to look at something, then straighten as he relaxed seeing it was just a small red bike someone had abandoned in the riverbed long ago.

"We also build these over the existing roof of each building … the entire base could become invisible form the air which would mean…" Jack stooped his horse and Ianto's obediently stopped as well "Ianto. Dirt insulates as well. We encase ourselves then the heat for the fire in winter would be safe too. Shit. We can make a thick clay form the river bed here, smother the walls of the buildings, make it deep with several layers then place the thermal blankets over top. Ready for WD-40 if need be … we are then a fortress!"

"Sounds like we have the backbone of a plan there" Ianto agreed eagerly "but more blankets … we need more than just a homestead. We need to go back to the town to plunder the civil defence headquarters for enough blankets."

Jack sat back down in the saddle "Shit. Yes. We need to. Shit."

Back to where they had found Amy and Henry.

Gergit Town.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Are you kidding?" Amy spluttered "After what it took to get out of there? Shit. Huntrall might be waiting for us."

"The Mist rolled that way remember? We sent it down the river that runs through the edge of the town. You think it didn't detect any of them in the area and munch out?" Jack asked calmly, knowing it would get this response "Think about it. We have a small window of opportunity here before they re-establish themselves… if they ever do. We get in, we ransack not giving a toss, get out. Maybe even set fire to the lace so it looks like the mist is responsible?"

"Call the mist back even" Abner snorted "Listen to you. Mister high and…"

"Jack knows more about these things than we do. If he is sure they will need time to regroup and re-colonize after the Mist, I believe him" Ianto stopped Abner's scoffing "Besides. Not once has my tattoo responded to this. To a twitch. What can it hurt to see? Sneak close, send Jack the immortal man in to check it out and if he doesn't die a few times …boom."

Jack leaned back to look at Ianto with open amusement as Ianto acted like Owen, even sniffing at the end of it all and Owen nodded. "Yeah. Ianto's right. Jack's seen them before, has vague recollections of what is happening here. If they are like any organisation the politics stop an instant refill. They need orders, supplies, then they might come back like twats. If the Mist is out of their control like the Gergits are now … they might deem places there haven't found life in a while as off the grid. They might not even come back."

"Confidence!" Jack pointed at Owen "That's why I love you. Yes. But let's pretend they are coming back. Better safe than sorry. Treat the situation as hot always. You know I taught you that."

"Jack! You taught us nothing. You simply gave me a gun and said 'if it bites you shoot it' then ran in the other direction" Owen said with a glare, Jack blinking then looking at the ceiling.

"Actually …. yeah. I did didn't I" Jack agreed "Huh."

Everyone laughed as the tension in the air dispersed and Ianto knew they were all going to agree, rising to check the horses he had grazing out back. He stood out there watching them wander around on the lunging ropes they were tethered with, still not able to give them free range of the homestead until he ws absolutely sure there were none of those bloody 'triffids' about. It was then that he felt a weird tickle in the back of his neck and turned to look up at their roof. Their wonderful roof that had saved them.

Red.

A faint red splotch up there.

"Hey" Jack came out and slid an arm around him "You OK there Tiger?"

"Red on the roof" Ianto replied with a sigh "We didn't check the roof. All of them need checking, the Mist covered everything."

"Ah. Owen will love that. Loves heights that one" Jack grinned, "and it must only be a seeding, no time to grow big like those one we found …what."

"Three days. All it took, think these might not grow so big in such a short time?" Ianto asked "Owen said the one in the barrel almost broke it before he found the way to kill it."

"Wait. He found a way to kill them?" Jack asked.

"Wants to try with another couple in case it was a fluke or a mixture of a couple of the things he had tried working together" Ianto confirmed "Why he will definitely want that little one up there."

"well, I will go tell him and you can start the list for the recon" Jack said then laughed at his joke as they both knew Ianto had several lists already compiled from a full list to a smash and grab version if they had little time.

Ianto pondered the recon and found the tattoo still not responding in any way to the idea. This gave him confidence and he turned as Amy came to stand next to him.

"Can I come too?" she asked "I want to see and I do know my way around that civil defence room. We need all the blankets we can get and I know where the boxes are if we have to move fast."

"You don't have to convince me" Ianto smiled "You are already on the Go Team as far as we are concerned. Henry too. Abner is happy to sit this one out. I think Rhys wants to as well, not like we need him if you are gonna come to drive a truck. Just the four of us."

"I thought we were going by horse?" she asked with surprise.

"We are. That way" Ianto grinned "Four on horseback, two back with the two spare horses now on guide ropes. The two on horseback now driving"

"I see" she grinned back "You have thought this through, haven't you."

"Well. Huntrall had a good cache of vehicles there. I want one of their big troop transporters if they left them behind. I know Tosh wants their tech too. We could listen in then."" Ianto agreed.

Behind them Tosh made a noise of interest as she heard her name. "Tech?"


	43. Chapter 43

43

"That barn over there with the two walls knocked out we were using to do work on the vehicles in the wet weather. If we cover the roof with dirt and sod as our first 'garden top' then drive the vehicle under there it will be hidden." Ianto explained his idea "Jack will comb it over with his VM before we turn for home from the main drag and any tracking devices can be discarded. We will be hidden, invisible but able to see them. I hope"

"Can Jack's VM detect their tech?" she asked with interest.

"Yes it can" he relied behind them, also listening with interest "Christ, you know that's an epic idea. If we have one of those we can use it for a bug-out if we ever have to run. Two would be better. The vehicles we can in re stuffed … but that would work. Their tech is immune to the Mist, their vehicles too."

"Why I am going with two drivers. If we can't get two Huntrall vehicles then on of theirs and whatever else is big and strong. A dump truck even. I don't care, something we can full with goodies so we don't have to EVER go back there. If we can't set it all on fire, we use some carefully places charges to simply blow it into matchsticks. They will be so busy trying to work out what happened when they come back they will miss the fact we took stuff. In the end, they will put it down to the Mist." Ianto leaned back and yawned "Hungry."

"After all tht, I don't blame you" Amy laughed "Christ. Do you ever take a break?"

"He dreams" Jack said as he drew Ianto to him "Even in his sleep, he is thinking of ways to keep everyone safe. He will never stop. Like the Terminator, he will keep going for all of you. Why I have to as well."

"Oh, is that right?" Ianto said softy leaning in to kiss Jack gently "My Captain."

"And yet … you are the star I must follow" Jack sighed.

Ianto laughed, that one Jack loved so much with his head thrown back and the Adams apple bobbing as he bellowed with mirth. Then another kiss, more slid this time. Finally they drew apart and Ianto sighed "Sweet talker."

Sweet heart" Jack replied.

"Oh gods, he could do this all day!" Ianto told the girls with a happy blush forming "Come on. Let's go prep and get some ideas on paper for what we are going to do. Amy, a map of the town would be good so we can prioritise."

Amy snorted as she glanced at Jack knowing full well this Welshman had a detailed map in his head probably more intense than anything she could draw but it was nice to be included.

She couldn't wait to get to it.

.

.

.

.

.

Owen was at the top of the ladder, grunting as he carefully dug around the roots of the small plant, the thing suddenly spit into his face which was a surprise and he yelped as he windmilled his arms then seized the ladder while down below his 'helper' called if he was ok.

"Yeah. I'm good Clyde" he called down with a soft laugh "Fucker spat at me. Good thing I wear goggles. I get the feeling it would not be nice in your eyes."

"They spit?" Clyde gasped "Gross. Does it smell?"

Owen cursed as he quickly wiped at his face not even thinking about breathing it in and he dropped the plant down into the barrel below then clambered down to race for the barrel of water by the well, dunking his entire head unto the water.

"Owen?"

Owen emerged with a gasp of air, water flying everywhere as he coughed and then to everyone's disgust he placed a finger on one nostril and blew water out, then the other.

"Owen!" Jack repeated.

"It spat on me. Didn't even think about spores. Not until Clyde said something. I could have breathed it in. Shit. Had to make sure" Owen told them, "I didn't' think I inhaled anything but … I might take some antibiotics and do a nasal spray just to be sure."

"They spit" Jack said to Ianto "that's new."

"Mutated?"

"Well … looks like everything else did." Jack shrugged then frowned "So … town might have some too?"

"Masks" Ianto agreed "We go with goggles and masks, just to be safe."

"Can't with the horses" Amy reminded them "we have to take dirt bikes instead."

"Shit. You're right. Horses can't go if those plants are between us and the town. Right. Bikes. Push bikes are quieter, but slower. Dilemma." Jack grimaced and looked at his feet "I go … we use motorbikes. Anything that hears us will come running one way or another. This way we are still faster than a Gergit."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded as he looked at the list and made some adjustments.

The horses were too important to risk.


	44. Chapter 44

44

The roof ideas were working, everyone enjoying creating the tundra on top that would have wild flowers in summer as well. The idea to not take all the sod from one area and leave a red flag was a good one too, Bon making the comment and so pleased when Ianto clapped.

Everyone wore leather riding gear, helmets with full face guards and surgical masks under the visors as well. Goggles were around their necks so once the helmets were off they had those for their eyes. Owen had thought of as much as he could. Wanting to go along even if it meant doubling on one of the bikes. Well … he did earn it I guess.

Less than a week and they were ready, moving forward with their plan and hopeful of a quick raid. They all agreed. One. Big, nasty and all you can grab. No going back.

They were travelling, the bikes fast and free. Ianto was checking for Henry who was behind him, Jack taking the lead as always with Owen and Amy between them almost level with Ianto and as they came to an adult plant Jack veered around it, Ianto motioning for everyone to do the same but Henry took a kick at it in passing, making Ianto power down his bike and signal a pull over to a safe section of road. Jack was watching in his mirror as well and turned around to see what was wrong, Ianto removing his helmet to glare at the hapless young man.

"Henry, what part of 'leave them alone' did you not get?" Ianto demanded "We don't provoke them, we don't damage them and we leave them as we found them."

"But they are dangerous, we have to pass them coming back and …"

"And each damaged one tells someone else we were there like taking to them with feckin spray cans and graffitiing it!" Ianto cut him off "when we come back this way we have to drive around them if we can as well. Any we have to move for vehicle we have to remove completely, no trace that we were even here."

"I didn't think" Henry sighed "Shit. You are right, we have to be smart here. Huntrall might not be here now, might just blow through if it all looks untouched. I mean… I just hate the bloody things."

"Me too, the sooner we can get home and get this protective gear off the better. The thing is … the closer we get the town the more of those things we will probably find. We will be able to mow down some… make some false trails south and stuff, you can kill some then."

"So we are going to act like they are coming back, cover our asses" Henry nodded "Got it."

"Come on" Ianto pulled his backpack off "We are close enough to send in the remote control helicopter to check it out. If they taught us one thing, it's that drones can do recon."

They spend a god 20 minutes checking the place as best they could, looking in windows, checking with the infrared feature on the camera strapped to the helicopter and finally as the batteries started to die they agreed it was clear.

Just plant city.

They entered and Henry headed for the Transporters they had clocked, looking for keys and crowing as he found them in the ignition.

"Great, Amy. You and Henry take that one, go to the CD office and fill it with as much emergency kit as you can it. Me and Ianto will take this other one over here and ransack some stores. Keep the Walkie-talkies on and stay frosty!" Jack barked, Amy nodded as Henry ignored him, already checking the vehicle over before they drove off in the direction of the town hall. Owen had his own mission as he approached the plants.

Like Jack had said … these plants were fair game and as each on struck the grillwork of the huge armoured vehicles they seemed to explode, red splashes of 'mini mist' filling the air. Ianto pondered this as thy rove and turned back with a frown "Jack? When these all let go their spores it will create another mist monster, right? That's what Owen said?"

"I know we have to leave some so they don't know our direction … but can we take to as many of these as possible while we are here. Owen is cutting out their stamens where he is sure the red pollen lives. We leave the husks, remove those. It will not help anyone pinpoint whir we are and unless they really look, they will not know we removed them." Jack explained why Owen was waliing donw main street with a swagger and some garden sheers.

So, while the rest of them loaded up Owen walked with a pair of garden sheers lopping off the long pink tongues poking out of the flowers, letting them drop into a wheel barrow he had swipe dfom ra gardening store. The plants still looked the same, only peering into them would reveal the loss of spitting ability. Some spat on him while he passed, all the better as this also made it easier to snip.

By the time the transported were full he looked like a red monster himself.

Henry laughed and told him the showers still worked at the YMCA, go stand under it and wash the shit down the drain. Owen interjected with a huff "You don't listen to advice, do you! Giving it water might not be a good idea. I suggest we go into the motorbike dealership over there and each take clothing to replace what w have on before we cull any more, when we are done we carefully remove the Red clothing and swap out for fresh clothing. Place the red clothing in the fridge or freezer if you can find one. No power but the seals will hold it."

"Shit, not jut a pretty face!" Henry pointed out "Seal it up. Yeah. God, I would have washed it done the drain. Woke the beast."

Then Henry started chopping while Owen changed for some pillaging fun.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto was wandering through a clothing store, completely immersed in children's needs when he heard it. A faint scuffling sound and he felt his stomach contract, spinning to look in the direction of the sound. Iike something dragging. A Gergit?

He slowly walked around the display of sunglasses that he had belatedly considered to peek in the direction of the sound, coming face to face with a Huntrall. A very…very sick one. It's filter thing was phasing in and out so at times it appeared a pretty woman with dark wavy hair, giving way to an abomination that was red.

Yeah.

The Mist.

Ianto was torn between killing it and bricking it so he decided to do neither What would it serve everyone? Instead he cautiously approached and knelt by the dying creature.

"Do you want mercy?" he asked after considering "I can make the pain stop."

An eyeball rolled to look at him, the other one gone as was most of the socket. The Red stuff was eatting it like acid . Slowly. It had clearly been a long time.

"Where did you come from" " it croaked out.

"Far away" Ianto lied "Passing through and thought we might nick a few things. Your kind do not make it easy for us."

It seemed to stare and Ianto realized it did not know the filter was gone so he pointed to his own face "This is real … yours is phasing in and out. I can see you."

"And you do not run?"

"You are not the first nor I believe shall you be the last I encounter" Ianto slid down the shelving to sit now, closer to the thing he could see was no longer a threat, even to itself "I know why you are here, what is happening and intend to keep my head down and hopefully evade you lot until you all leave."

"Lush"

"Yes. Shame you didn't come fifty or sixty years ago … even a hundred. We are slowly killing it, we are as much a virus as you I guess" Ianto snorted "But … you must know that. You watch us make a fool of ourselves." Ianto snorted "I guess it is too lush. You lost control of your pets. Must have been a shock to see them rampage."

"Yes. Too lush. We did not factor in that" the thing laughed hollowly, flopping back as it gave up trying to be defensive, it knew it was dying and in the end, perhaps was relieved it was not alone.

"When I was a small boy we have a tomato plant on our garden. It confused me, this plant. My Mama loved it, watered it, got special plant food for it that my father yelled at her for because of the cost … she told us the crop would be fantastic." Ianto smiled wistfully as he remembered "Then finally it flowered and she ws beside herself, extra food and care, going out at night to cover it in case of rain … the fruit started and she was now crowing that she was right. It was bearing fruit."

The thing was listening, almost smiling as it saw the scene he was setting. He whispered to it "And you know what? They were fucking awful little cherry things that had no flavour."

The thing gurgled with laughter.

"I remember thinking to myself then … if you are told something can't be done … sometimes it's true. Earth can ever be truly taken over because it' too wild. Too many variables. My partner is from Boeshane, came to visit this place and stayed. He tells me of all the planets, this one is the most eclectic. You see … we are a melting pot of things, hard to control at the best of times." Ianto reached out and patted the thing's shoulder gently where he could see clothing had originally covered it and protected that patch from the red stuff "All fucking mad down here."

"We thought it would be easy. Like all the others. We were wrong" it sighed sadly "We lost. And it was our own faults for being so sure of ourselves and not enough research."

"Don't take it too badly. We are often wrong too, it just seems like the gods like us more for our stupid behaviours and want to keep us around maybe" Ianto said as he slid his hand closer to its chest "You are in pain. Let me ease that. Tell me … are there others here?"

"No. Got cut off when the troop was cornered with the Redishu. It came too fast … I ran and thought I was free of it but it whipped its tail and caught me in the end. No. I was the only one foolish enough not to accept my fate" it was choking on the words now and Ianto sighed sadly ad he nodded, then twisted his wrist, the blade shooting out to pierce the thing's heart. It's eye widened for a moment and Ianto saw what he thought may be relief as it slumped back and died.

Ianto knelt by it for a moment or two, feeling genuine sorrow for the enemy before looking up and directly into the eyes of someone who had been standing watching the exchange for a while.

"All good?"

"Yeah" Ianto rose and reached for a shirt on a rack, wiping the blood off the blade as Jack looked around the store. Ianto knew he had likely heard everything, more than leaky had followed him in in the first place.

"Let's go to another store" Jack said faintly, reaching out his hand "This one …isn't for us."

Ianto accepted the hand with a soft smile and nod.

Leaving the poor creature to its rest.


	46. Chapter 46

46

The rumble of a transporter brought both men out of the sporting goods store. The pile of things they needed growing in the middle of the road. They watched ad Henry bought the machine to a stop and threw the doors open to beam at them "Had the fucking keys in it. Got heaps of stuff in here."

Jack and Ianto shared a look, no doubt this was the machine the thing had driven here with it's team before it all turned to custard and it was left hoping to find somewhere to hide and die. Chances are … the others were as ready to go. Jack nodded to Henry "Good work. Don't take anything out. I will give it a sweep, check for any tracking or homing devices. Once done we can start packing this stuff in. Ianto, go back to grabbing stuff. Henry, go back and help Amy start another one. Two remember?"

Henry gave a snappy salute and started to run back, Owen appearing in the doorway of the Chemist to look over at them, his goggle glinting in the sunlight "You ok?"

Didn't' miss much, this one.

"A dead one in there" Jack pointed behind them "Ran though the mist. Didn't fare well."

"Called it Redishu. The Red Mist." Ianto said with a frown "I think I prefer Red Mist."

"Same. Let's keep the tradition alive of naming things and not giving in to popular titles. After all … Coffee is sooo underrated. Elixir is much better. Speaking of …." Owen canted his head as raising his eyebrows would be lost on them at this angle with goggles.

"That store over there looks to be a grocery tore. Thinking we slam that next" Ianto pointed and Owen looked.

"I wanna poke at the dead one and then will join you there" Owen agreed, jumping down from the store's top step and almost face planting before popping up like he had planned it that way. Maybe he had, little shit.

Ianto strode over to the store and Jack started walking slowing around the outside of the vehicle first, sweeping his arm slowly. Ianto entered to semi-darkness and he decided to simply call out. No answer. No noise. Ok. Clear. After a moment's consideration and nil Tattoo movement he simply chose a trolley form the row and started to shop. Felt silly. Felt … almost sad. Scooping things in while humming the music that the overhead speakers would have once played. It almost felt more like being around the dead things than the other store that actually had one in it back there.

Candy!

Ianto knew he would need another trolley soon and simply emptied the entire shelf, then pushed it to the doors, choosing another trolley and returning to the dark interior. His tattoo was calm, come to think of it, it had been back there too. It knew the thing was no threat? How sentient was this thing.

Ooooo. Thar she blows! Coffee. Lots of coffee. Hot chocolate…tea….well …let's see the coffee first.

Ianto found a couple of nice coffee grinders as well on a nearby shelf, along with some gorgeous big mugs. Why not. He happily filed the trolley and returned it to its partner. A third trolley by the time the rumble of the second transporter filled the air, loud. Louder. Ianto looked out and saw two. Ah. Greedy. He wondered if they could. … well. The old barn at the first house where they have the underground stash …makes sense. They could park one in there with the SUV Guess. Might fit.

Jack was having the same thoughts, turning to stare in Ianto's direction as if asking his opinion so Ianto leaned to the door "Old Barn at First House. Will it fit next to the SUV?"

Jack nodded, a thumbs up and started sweeping the second vehicle as Amy jumped out of the third and walked over to Ianto. "Well?"

"Well … take the shopping to the car girl, and you may get a tip!" Ianto said an a snarly, posh voice. She giggled and poked her tongue out at him, rolling them out to the transporters to wait for Jack's OK to load. She came back in and got a trolley of her own, the feminine aisle. Shit he should have thought of that, of course. Ianto change course and the toilet paper packs were soon filling an entire trolley as he hummed happily. Her giggling telling him she was watching him go for the more expensive brands.

"End of the world, no need to turn to savages with that cheap sandpaper brand!" Ianto said in the same silly voice, laughter now as she shook her head and scooped some condoms into her trolley, Ianto smiling to himself without commenting on that one.

"Tiger!"

"Yes Captain?" Ianto called out as he pushed a trolley out, pleased to see Henry filling the first transporter.

"Wanna come sweep that one?" Jack pointed to a clothing store "Then you can get the clothes, you know the kids sizes better than me and I will hit the one next door with the crafty stuff. Those bolts of material would be good curtains for a few of the windows."

"Good thinking, but no good without the sewing stuff too. You get the material and ribbons and stuff, I will get clothes then join you for the stuff I need for my sewing kit. Knowing you I would get one spool of thread in the wrong colour for everything." Ianto chirped and Jack laughed, poking his hip out then storming forward.

Ianto followed.

A team.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"We could get another one" Amy said as she looked at the vehicles "Why not?"

"We can fit the two we wanted, squeeze the third we hadn't expected but where do you propose we hide the fourth? In the dunny?" Ianto asked "We can't' be greedy. That's what got them, we have to be smarter. Look forward. Look … we have a great haul. A greedy haul. We take another filled with tat … then what. "

They considered the logical question as they stared at the last store they had not ransacked yet.

It was killing him too ya know. A book store. They think he would NOT want in there?

"You know…" Owen said slowly "Henry drives one, Amy drives one …I drive one. You and Jack are going on the motorbikes, the others strapped on the back of this transporter right? I mean… backpacks? You could get a few books in the saddlebags too."

Ianto turned to look at Owen "Owen. You are a genius!"

"Actually … we can fit another bike on the back of the transport here and take that motorbike over in the display room window with a side car." Jack said firmly "I've ridden those in the war. We fill it with books and school supplies?"

"Cariad. For me?" Ianto asked gently, touched.

"Well, you seen pretty sad and after a good day of pillaging I was hoping for some raping later" Jack pouted, "A sad mate is not a sexy feeling mate and damn … I want a seeing to."

"Ew!" Owen said as he turned and wandered back to the transporters, Ianto laughing softly as he leaned in to kiss Jack, then walk jauntily towards the store.

Jack grinned, turning and heading for the motorbike dealership, also wondering if they had some spare parts that might be useful like filters and stuff. Might need some maintenance on the bikes at some stage. His backpack could handle some of those. Ooooo, another sidecar in the back?

Henry rose "Gotta pee."

Amy looked up at him from where she was kneeling to do up the straps on the bike they had lifted onto the rack and nodded, then went back to her task. Henry walked towards a building and around the side, sliding to stand behind it and relive himself with a soft sigh.

He let his head fall against the building as he urinated, amazed how much his body could fit and started to hum to himself as he wondered what Rhys was cooking back home for tea. Gods, he could eat a horse.

He felt something behind him, turning to stare at the last thing he expected.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was kneeling by some books and the scream had him shooting to his feet, running hell for leather towards the sound as his tattoo responded, the whip swinging around him like a whirlwind. He easily passed the others spilling out, turning to run around the building to find Henry standing again the building with a creature in front of him. A huge red mass of undulating … grossness.

Ianto didn't hesitate, the whip swinging around the thing's neck and sliding, the head cleanly severing and hitting the ground as red blood now hit Henry in an arterial spray that had him roaring he threw up his hands to hide his face.

It sank slowly to its knees and then to the ground where it convulsed for a while as everyone stood stunned.

Fucking big cow" Owen finally said.

"Bull"

"No … it's huge" Owen said, then realised what Ianto meant, laughing "Oh. As in boy. Right. Shit, he must have been a prize winner with that size."

"Shame. Big enough to break through fences, run from the mist. Not fast enough to escape it" Jack agreed "Look. We are clearly getting the attention of things around us. Not a good sign is it Let's finish up and haul arse out of here. I wanna go home, I'm hungry and we have enough. Greed kills. Ianto and I will fill the bikes .. yeah, there is another with side car sweetie, you lot go finish locking done those vehicles."

Everyone nodded, eager to leave as Henry slowly turned to glare at them, the image behind him like a shadow on the wall on the blood.

"There were huge bottles of water in the store. I will go fetch some, you stand there and I will wash you down, then get some dry clothes" Amy offered.

"No, water will feed anything in the blood that might be Mist. I will help him with some white vinegar instead of water. You get that store sorted out, the books. Go. I am sure Henry will not mind being naked in front to me instead. After all … I might get napes too so he doesn't' feel strange about it." Jack joked, Henry's annoyance fleeing as he grinned now through the red face mask.

"Cheeky bastard"

Ianto ran for the store, his heart still pounding as he made a mental note to beat the living shit out of Henry if he EVER acted without thinking again. Too impulsive, too eager. No weapon, out in the open, no back up. He started filling a trolley with the large four litre containers of white vinegar, making a mental nor to grab clean clothes as well. He was gonna smell like salt and vinegar chips all the way home.

Ianto sighed.

I guess we can't all really look ahead and see the dangers.

Why some will fall.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Home.

They had slowly traversed the roads around the plants to leave no trace of their visit bar the fact none of the plants had spitting powers. No spores, no danger. Owen had been thorough with the wheelbarrow and garden shears, clearing the plants, finding a deep freezer in a store and filling it before slamming the lid.

The town would appear a death trap but hopefully … no Red Mist would emerge from it. Should have felt better about that but they knew more plants would seed and grow from the prevailing winds and sooner or later dangerous ones would appear again.

Owen had focused on WD-40 now sure they had it all as Jack had helped with the boxes of the stuff he had found at the dealership. Owen was also excited with the electric fences from the agricultural store. Ianto was more excited about the fertilizer. He was thinking tomatoes now, that conversation making him realise that they had a long way to go and needed more veggies for the kids along the way.

It was late, almost dusk before they rolled home and the relief on the faces of their waiting family told them it had taken a tad too long for their nerves. The kids poured over the bike and sidecar Jack had ridden, his delight in their glee contagious as he told them ride would be had later. Ianto's bike getting a more respectful look. Guess they know the real soft touch around here. The transporter pulling up with a trailer hitched onto it that had a fuel tank on the back was Abner's delight.

"OK, come on!" Ianto called out "We need to get this trailer over there, cover it with the camouflage tarps we got, empty this transporter to take it back down the road to the old barn as well as park these two under the roofing. The dirt bikes in the other barn for now and once we have unpacked everything we can make the vehicles close to one another under the roof and park the sidecar bikes next to them … should fit with some juggling … with them against the wall."

"It's getting dark!" Toshiko pointed out.

"Why we do this one now, it has things we went to look at now. Then we can take it away and park the others to do tomorrow." Jack answered "Ianto is right. Let's not be too excited that we don't keep to the plan. Empty this one, move it to a secure place. Move these two under the cover of our roof so tonight we sleep knowing we are hidden still."

"Just dung everything in the middle of the main room, we can then pick through things and put them away of the next few days … no worries then" Ianto advised "Main thing it to return the sky's eye to calm."

Everyone moved to unload as Ianto took a moment to get cuddles. He kissed little faces and whispered gently to them then rose, something making him sad. Jack had noted this and followed him inside where he was emptying a shelf of tat for the books to fill soon.

"Ianto? You OK love?"

"It's Mica's birthday. Funny the way things suddenly hit you. Was working out the dates with that thing we found … go long since we last saw one and I was doing a calendar in my head … she would have been eight." Ianto sighed "She's gone. I know she's gone, they all are but … strange how something can suddenly blindside you like that."

"Yeh" Jack kissed him and squeezed a little "Come on. Let's get this stuff in here before the light is too bad. Then we can watch the kids ransack everything like little scummers while we have a feed. I'm hungry."

Ianto lit up, kissing Jack back as he was reminded that they still had things to do, a reason. They went back to work and soon Abner and Owen were taking the empty transporter away, Tosh bemoaning the tech she hadn't managed to swipe out.

"Essentials first" Jack scolded "In the next few day we will unpack and then you can go for it on them, pick away. Ok? Not like we have a time limit here. Come on, you know you will want the time to examine things without feeling rushed."

"Yeah" she sighed "You're right. It's just … all those buttons and lights. It makes my blood sing!" 

"Nutter" Jack kissed her forehead lovingly, "Come on. I think Ianto got you a new bathrobe in all of this stuff … can't remember which transporter."

She lit up, her old one tattered and missing half a sleeve…don't ask and then no child needs to be looked at funny … and they headed back to help move boxes into the middle of the floor of the common space.

"Bon, we got some material for curtains too" Ianto whispered "Jack was most … eclectic in the choices."

She giggled as she shoved at him, then smiled as she sank to the floor with the kids who had found a box of crayons. Their glee catching over such a small thing once taken for granted.

Ianto just wanted to watch.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto ate without appetite, so tired he was on automatic pilot and Jack begged off, leaving those downstairs to comb though some boxes with glee as he walked up with Ianto to their room.

The mattresses were still on the floor, Ianto preferring to keep them ready in case of another Mist Attack. Not a bad idea, like a survival kit but their bed was so forlorn over in the corner. It was nice to sink into the soft bedding for Ianto's groan of delight.

No shenanigans in the floor bedding… babies sleep there ya know. Jack had giggled at the horrified expression on Ianto's face as he had explained this, preferring the raised bed for their lovemaking anyway. So many more positions.

.

.

.

.

Downstairs Rhys and Andy were arguing about the mats they had found rolled up on one of the Transporters. It had been an hour since food and the cleaning was now in progress as well as looting the spoils from the village.

"Anti-slip. Should go in the wet room!" Andy repeated himself yet again as Rhys rolled one out to check the size.

"There are four of them, we don't need four in there. This is perfect for the back door. The mess those little shoes and boots made from the snow and spring thaw… I want one from there to here, I want my kitchen bloody clean. Is that so much to ask?" Rhys replied with his arms folded, annoyed as well.

"Well … I think …." Andy sighed as he deflated "OK. I guess you're right. Four is a bit of overkill in there, I will be the one who has to drag them out to scrub now and then."

"There ya go" Rhys shone as he reached for one and started to drag it into the middle of the kitchen so he could position one end by the door. "Get that rug up will ya?"

Andy pulled it up and frowned "Hang on, plastic."

"huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had slipped from the bed unable to settle, leaving Jack to get dressed and was walking towards the hen house, a bucket for eggs and a thought of a bacon and egg pie maybe when he heard the sound of a shriek. ANDY. No one else screams like that, not even the kids.

Ianto slammed into the kitchen to find an unrolled rubber mat skewed on the floor, furniture all over the place and the kitchen mat yanked to one side. He had walked through the kitchen to the back door while they were arguing about the mat, never thought about it. Of course he knew what the problem was as his eyes immediately flew to the under floor pantry they had covered with plastic/mat/table/weight during the Red Mist Wave.

Yep.

It was small, maybe the size of a sheep so … Ianto didn't know if it was a baby one of the Mist had simply left a small amount behind. Could it do that? Not a solid objet maybe it was like … a hive of the stuff?

"Ianto? Little help?" Rhys was calm, standing by the fire with Andy clinging to the back of his shirt and Ianto knew either the fire or them would soon get it's attention. It seemed to be inspecting the freshly mopped floor, lik it was thirsty for water.

"Shit"

Ianto looked across the kitchen to Owen who was standing in the other doorway gaping at the Mist. Ianto took in the scene as his mind whirred at twice the speed of everyone else "Owen. Is that extinguisher by you against the wall wet or dry?"

"Dry foam" Owen replied without taking his gaze off the thing.

"Well … light it up!"

Owen seemed to stall for a moment then he grinned, grabbing the extinguisher and pulling the pin.

"NO. stay back!" Jack appeared behind Owen with his braces still hanging around his hips and had swung to seize the extinguisher as he yelled at the others running to see why Andy was yodelling. Owen slammed both arms against the doorframe to form a barrier between everyone and those trapped as Ianto stepped out of the doorway and clipped the door open in case it tried to flee.

Better out than in right?

Jack fired the extinguisher at it and the thing exploded into what can only be called a rage. It undulated, spat the foam back and slammed on the floor making a weird drum beat of…pain?

Keep going Cariad!" Ianto yelled, stepping closer as his blade appeared, lengthening on his arm to become a red hot whip and he brought it down on the thing, slicing through it and into the flooring to leave marks Rhys would moan about later, whipping again and again as he parted the chunks.

The extinguisher ran out and Jack dropped it, stomping down now as Ianto stopped the whip for fear of striking Jack. He seemed focused as he snarled and stamped until Ianto finally placed his hands on his shoulders and shoved him back a few paces then looked down at the floor.

"Well …that looks pretty fucked to me" Owen finally spoke, the silence in the kitchen too intense for him "What do we do now?"

"Bury it" Ianto said after considering. "In the cold earth. Cold. It hates cold. Why the plants and mist didn't come in winter, chose now when the weather is hot. Cold kills."

"We need more extinguishers" Jack said softly "Let's go through the ones we have at the old house, we stored all the emergency kits like that there bar one per room here. Let's get them all here."

"Done."


	50. Chapter 50

50

"So … cold" Owen said as he sipped a coffee.

"Well … it reacted to the water on the floor like it was hungry, then it swung towards the heat of the fire. We know it searched for food by seeking water. It seemed to need it, why the river led it away. So … it was the only thing I could think of. The extinguisher would freeze it. It is made of red droplets, it seems to be mostly water. Makes sense" Ianto shrugged. "Worth a try on a small sample like that." 

"It does make sense" Jack agreed "Like you said, didn't come in the cold of winter when you would think all that snow would have been a boon for it. The cold. It is plant based, clearly needs warmth to germinate or whatever."

"Also … I am torn between the ideas that it was …. Offspring of the big one or simply a section it was able to slew off and leave behind in there. It shows a level of intelligence I do not like" Ianto frowned. "A hive mind?"

"So … it could survive in there until we let it out" Rhys huffed with annoyance, his thoughts still on the damaged flooring and destroyed food left in the larder.

"I have a theory there" Ianto said after a while, everyone waiting for him with expectant expressions. "The pantry under the floor is not in the ground, rather under the building which is raised. We are sitting several feet off the ground on piles, the larder under the floor is still on top of the ground, even if it's below the floor. This thing got under the house and explored, found the larder. The floor was sealed, but the larder was not"

"But how."

"Well … back in the day a meat locker or ice box was kept like that" Abner took over the explanation "We would either have a hole like that or a cupboard or box. We would keep chunks of ice in the bottom, the cold air rising to keep the goods in the locker from spoiling. Of course, root cellars dug in the dirt are best. Earth naturally cool."

"Like at the other barn. We didn't check. Maybe the stuff we had in there under the flooring is still there. It doesn't like cold, mat have done a cursory scan of the barn and only found dry hay, straw and chaff. All dried goods, no animals bar a mouse or two. If it left it … it may have left our potatoes and such alone as well." Jack pointed out as Ianto nodded.

"Exactly. I think we are going about this from the wrong angle, have from the start. It was great, the WD-40 and the mad race but … long run we need to think holistically. We can't' do that for the next two years or so … not if this things every few months or some shit. Supplies will run out, we will get caught with someone outside still covering something … We have no idea. So … dirt." Ianto leaned back and let everyone have a few moments to let their minds catch up.

"What do you suggest boy?" Abner was intrigued now.

"Dirt. We cover ourselves with it. We bury the lodge in it, like … a huge mound of dirt sitting there, the windows left clear and the doors … like … those Hobbit houses in the Lord of the Ring movies, we will simply make clod houses, make it a little hill with us safely inside. Cool in summer … easy to keep the warmth inside in the winter. Think about it. Mist coming, we simply place a hat over the chimney, which will be easy to do as we just have to run up the hill … we cover the windows and doors … wait it out." Ianto smiled "I am talking a lot of work and some shoring up to make sure we don't collapse it all bit I am confident we can become invisible to the stuff."

"And drones" Tosh got it, sitting forward "We can blend into the earth. From the air we will be just another little hill … Ianto that's genius!"

"Well … I am sort of annoyed it didn't come to me earlier actually" Ianto snorted "After doing the roof like that and seeing how much better it was … like … camouflage is good, right? Thick plastic covering the wood, then …. Dirt."

"The digger from the other property across the river, earth moving equipment would be a good idea but risky. Moving it will announce us if anyone is nearby." Owen said as he considered.

"Well … we drone the area first and then move" Ianto said as he looked at Tosh "We have drones right?"

"Yes. Yes, we have our own now … we can check the area first, then send in the team while keeping a track on the area. We can" she nodded.

"Right. Well we did agree to dig in for the duration I guess" Abner cackled softly "One hell of a project boys."

"Best we get to it then" Jack slapped the table, "All those in favour?"

The Ayes were unanimous.


	51. Chapter 51

51

SO… the first step in building the homestead 'cloak' was building some sort of framework to help with the weight of the dirt. Then they got serious, Ianto standing there with surprise on the fourth day as he watched Henry and Abner roll some huge irrigation pipes towards the now built up gradient, stopping near the roof.

"OK, I will bite" Jack said as he came to stand by Ianto what the hell are you doing?"

"We found all this Perspex glass in the old barn, left from the chalet windows I think. So … we can cut some skylights and put them over top. The Perspex. If we surround the hole with some plants it will look like nothing from the air. But down in the middle of this dirt…" Abner was explaining when Ianto got it.

"Skylights! Genus!" Ianto enthused as he cut him off with a wave to show he got it "The Perspex will be a great idea. But what about the Mist."

"Well … at first we thought about keeping a mound of dirt to shovel over them then we actually wondered if we need to. After all … the distance between the surface and the house… a long hole… would it look down? It would only see darkness like a mine shaft right? We can simply put in ceiling shutters and close it all off from inside. Just use pulleys" Henry shrugged.

"Henry, I am impressed Jack grinned "well done soldier."

"Well, I feel good finally thinking of something to help here instead of following you around with my thumb up my butt all the time. "

"Henry, you know … this is really great. The solar panels are going to take up some room off to the side of the mound, making them look like part of the chalets to match the other abandoned ones." Ianto nodded.

"Funny, isn't it? When we first came, thinking we would spread out and live in our own little houses .. the Mist changed all that. I think I would freak out if we were not all together when I feel safe, feel the kids are safe. This homestead is more important to me now than anywhere I've ever lived." Henry looked up at the wooden planking in place "This is gonna work. I feel it. Once we have the dirt in place, the grass on top … we will disappear."

"We could put the solar panels on the chalet here next to us, run the wires underground. The slant of the roof … panels each side. If they have aerial photos the chalet will still look the same, those panels are black so will look like cladding." Ianto turned to stare at the chalet in question "I also suggest we pull that one down over there with the hole in the roof as it's no good to s and we could use the firewood. A good project with no real hurry to prepare for the winter months ahead. Firewood will be a real problem. We can stack some in the chalet we are putting the solar panels on and also, stack some along the veranda, so glad we are keeping that even if it's under dirt and noew like another room … I would miss that wicker chair."

"Well, I think it will be some time before the Huntrall return, if they ever do but you are right. We have time now. We get this right, we can simply wait this out. The skylights will help a lot, the place will be so dark otherwise, even with the windows also getting tunnels out, the lower ones will really not see much light." Abner agreed.

"With those sunlights, we can also place some solar panels in the shafts, catch rays on the way down for the night lights, right?" Ianto pondered, Jack turning to point at him.

He smiled and advised Henry and Abner "Best ask Tosh. I think she has some sort of solar stripping that can go around window frames or something. I really was not listening as I was exhausted but you could run them around the pipe?"

The men took off and Jack walked over to test the weight of a pipe "At least now I know why we have the extra framing going up top, these will be heavy, along with the dirt."

"Why we have to measure twice, cut once. We have to get this right first time, not like we can dig out and try again if we fuck it up" Ianto snorted.

"Hey, Rhys wants a tools down for smoko" Andy called out from the veranda of the home "Can someone round up the scummers?"

Jack placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled long and loud, wild wolf howls and monkey hoots answered as the children erupted from the tree line, running for him with glee. This method of calling them always seemed to work and Ianto had noticed the health of the children was so robust and positive. This lifestyle was agreeing with them, even if there were a few scary days. The daily scans for danger were negative, the kids were safe within the zone.

Ianto didn't miss his old life.

He stood for a moment with that thought rolling about, and then let it go.

He was happy.


	52. Chapter 52

52

A week.

Unbelievable. A week and they were standing there staring at a big mound of dirt that was not symmetrical. Ianto had pointed out that a perfectly rounded hill was a giveaway and they had agreed so it was simply a mound of dirt, slightly levelled off on top. They had painstakingly cut sods of grass from around the district , placed them like a patchwork quilt as well as germinating actual grass seed so in time it would all look the same. Small bushes and plants had been placed to conceal the skylights and chimney, it all looked amazingly like a bloody hill.

"I hereby dub thee … the hole!" Owen said flicking his water bottle at it like a twat, Ianto turning to scold but finding himself giggling instead at the man's antics.

"Well. Send up a drone and let's look at this place from the air, se if the Perspex glints or not" Jack said softly.

"Sure, but it won't." Owen said with glee and Ianto groaned as he started at him, then started to roar with mirth.

"What." Jack asked.

"He….he…WD….WD…." Ianto was pointing at Owen, unable to finish what he was trying to say but Jack got it.

"Owen. Did you spray the Perspex with WD-40?" Jack asked with amazement.

"Yeah, didn't corrupt the light or the solar panels in the tunnel but guaranteed not to look like anything other than a puddle!" Owen nodded.

"You and those bloody cans of yours" Jack roared as he bent over to join Ianto in uncontrolled laughter. It had been tense for a few days as they moved the digger, applied dirt, listened to the wood creak as it accepted the load, tiring backbreaking work and now it was all over they were slightly euphoric.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"Now… we all go to the river and check how warm it is, bathe and relax, come back and eat a victory meal!" Jack said happily "Rhys, everything good to leave simmering for a half hour?"

Rhys grinned "All ready and on the back of the stove where it will keep warm. I did shepherd's pie."

Everyone cheered and raced for towels. They would simply swim naked, no need to hide when everyone knew one another so well now. There had been discussions about being naked in front of the kids but Jack had pointed out that where he grew up it was common place and as a child he didn't even think about it. The human body is what it is and seeing his father naked, or his neighbour as they conversed in the dhal low end of the local lake didn't phase him. He thought it was natural. After all … we are all made as we are.

Amazingly, Tosh had been the stall out and Ianto had assured her that it was not mandatory. Swimming in clothing was fine too, it was not like some sort of decree.

Jack was watching Ianto, who was watching Tosh. After a while he slid over to lean against him in the water, much as his own father had with his lover "Whatcha thinking handsome?"

Ianto hummed, still considering then looked at Jack "That she may be pregnant."

"Huh?" Jack stalled out.

"Why she doesn't want to get naked. She got naked after recons without a second thought, even with Gwen's tits as competition. I think … I think she had a wee pot already, hasn't said as she is still getting her head around it."

"Holy shit" Jack said as he buried his face in Ianto's hair to muffle it "How exciting."

"I want to see Owen's reaction. Can you imagine him as a dad? He's so good with the kids, they all love him." Ianto grinned "I see some madness ahead. Shit, gotta check the old barn for the baby things I have in there."

"You do?"

"Well … you said it was possible that we … you know. You can … ah. Well … I have been collecting things for the possible event of a baby" Ianto shrugged and Jack felt a surge of affection for his lovely Welshman.

"Some things for us?"

"Yes. Well … all of us but .. maybe a few things that will go under the bed and I will not want to share. Yeah. Maybe… maybe I would like one of ours" Ianto did that shrugging thing again that signalled he s uncomfortable sharing his thoughts, still chewing over them and Jack respected that by drawing him into a kiss instead.

"OI! Get a bloody room!" Owen called out over the river.

"Bah! Room Shroom!" Jack called back "I got me a Hole!"

Everyone roared with mirth as Jack felt the slap of Ianto's hand then realized what he had said and blustered "I mean the mound. Fuck, the… shit, stop slapping me!"

"We need a proper name" Tosh said through her tears of mirth "Really, we do."

"We have one already" Clyde said as he swam past lazily.

"Home."


	53. Chapter 53

53

"I have been thinking" Ianto said as he stood scratching his ear absently, then sliding his fingers to his chin.

"About a shave?" Jack asked "Because if you are asking me, I like the rugged look."

Ianto grinned with such affection in his face that Jack felt himself go a little gooey, ya know?

"No, thinking about wandering down to the first house and the old barn, checking for those baby things" Ianto smiled, "Like … to prove the Mist didn't get in there like I think."

"Sounds like a good day of work, wanna take some wheelbarrows?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe a motorbike with sidecar … or two. We can fill the sidecars and if we need to skedaddle, we can move fast up the path before letting the hedge close" Ianto pointed, the carefully made large gates that had plants growing from planter boxes attached to them that skimmed the ground so when closed, they appeared one solid hedge row. It had taken months to get them to grow and he was sure the Mist would have destroyed them, so relieved to find a hole in the hedge further down form something large rampaging through but mostly intact.

"OK. Will we need food?" Jack was ever the practical one … when it came to his belly. Ianto grinned as he nodded, then watched Jack skipping up the steps into the 'home' to ask.

Jack came back out with a little one tagging along, his face glowing as he told Ianto "someone wants to borrow the cardboard box from our room. OK if I tip the stuff on the bed for us to put away later?"

"Sure, I recall some suitcases in the other barn, if we bring one back that can do for the stuff, the box is free."

"YAY" The little one raced to tell the others, some idea for a spaceship or something being discussed as they walked through to their room, the skylight in the roof feeding them with natural light just like the other two that covered the main room. A smaller angled one fed into the kitchen. Their private rooms were all OK with solar power, only used for sleeping anyway now they all enjoyed healthy work outside during the day.

Come winter, Ianto knew that may need addressing, but that was for another day. The Mist Attack had made the kids used to the dark now.

After tipping the box of tat out Ianto and Jack were soon climbing onto the bikes and roaring down the ten minute driveway with glee, the old barn sitting there waiting for them. Jack and Ianto entered to find the barn as they expected, calm and peaceful with a cat sitting there on a bale of hay looking bored. Apparently the cat and the little litter scampering about in the shadows had been too small a meal to attract the Mist with the river so close. A relief as Ianto would have been devastated to walk in and find little dried husks or something. It might haunt him anyway, the sheer thought of it, little fluffs. Awwwwww.

They pulled back the large doors to the root cellar/larder and peered in, Ianto lighting up as he was again proved right. Everything was intact, the bottles of ginger beer Jack didn't even remember were there, still pristine and Jack bent down to touch one, finding it cool to the touch.

"Well, there ya go" Jack said softly "we should utilise this more, seems a better place to hide shit than the main barn. Everything is safe."

"Agreed" Ianto said as he yanked at some suitcases "I need these Cariad. Then we need that box over there, it's toys for the kids I was hiding for a special occasion. This lot over here stays. It's Christmas stuff."

Jack was so touched, so incredibly touched that Ianto had Christmas already sorted for the children that he found it hard for a moment. Middle of the end of the world ya know … still magic when you look for it.

"Cariad?" Into asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am" Jack said softly, kissing Ianto and then whispered "Do you think the bedding the house is musty?"

"Jack! When we have perfectly good hay here to roll in?" Ianto asked with raised eyebrows "Ya Twypsn!"

Jack laughed, another kiss as they fumbled and Ianto groaned, letting Jack lay him back for a good … examination.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto took the cases up to their room as the kids gushed over the kittens, Jack curious but respecting the fact Ianto was keeping stuff hidden as it was baby stuff and not only did he not want to force Toshiko into a discussions but babies just yet, also … some things Ianto had said he wanted to keep for their own possible incoming child. Jack felt hopeful now, knew he was cycling and wondered if he might fall, if anyone was strong enough to help him catch a spark it is Ianto.

Ianto carried down some things that he had that would fit the kids, making room for the tat as well and Jack knew when they went up to bed that night two suitcases would be neatly placed under the bed with oe of them kept until … hopefully needed.

Jack crossed his fingers…and his toes just for luck.


	54. Chapter 54

54

The kids were doing a play. It was sweet, funny and incredibly stupid. Owen not able to restrain the giggles as another one fell over the props they had made.

It was a space oddity …as in … odd. The alien was called Martian. Yeah. I know. They are just kids after all. They were pleased, more time spent covering Jethro in green paint that Ianto was hoping like hell was not going to stain the child's skin. Bonny was watching with a mixture of amusement and horror as well, at least relaxing a bit when seeing the non-toxic paint tin. Ianto did too, I assure you he checked with quick reflexes and a face of doom that warned the kids not to do it again.

Tosh was fiddling with her top and Ianto knew the problem, sliding over to whisper softly to her "I have some clothes upstairs a size or two larger if you need some for a while. I will need the big shirts back but … I have a couple of nice nightgowns and such that are open fronted for breastfeeding."

She blinked at him and then lowered her head to look through her fringe at him. Then she snorted and shook her head with mild amusement "How long have you known!"

"About as long as you. Does he?" Ianto looked over at Owen who was howling with mirth at the children's antics.

"No. He's oblivious" she huffed, "A doctor and not even noticed."

"Well they do say that's true of many things. The plumber has the leaky tap … the mechanic has the busted down car … the doctor clearly has no idea his wife needs something … the captain who needs a star to follow" Ianto whispered with a giggle, then straightened up like a child been called out by the teacher, Jethro shaking a stick at him and pretending to scold in his 'alien' voice.

"Oi Earthling Scum, watch me!"

"Earthling scum!" Owen roared, rolling around with gales of laughter now, "Ah….i love it"

"Sorry Martian. You were so scary I had to look away. I will try to be brave" Ianto said loudly and the boy considered, then nodded as he decided to accept that, going back to the weird interruptive dance they were now doing.

Toshiko reached out to squeeze Ianto's hand, then they settled to watch with the appropriate noises and clapping.

.

.

.

.

They were quite mad tonight, the fresh air went to their heads" Jack said as he flopped back in the bed.

"I rather think it was the paint fumes meself Cariad" Ianto replied with a droll sniff that had Jack laughing.

"What I noticed was the reference to aliens and firing guns at them. They remember Gwen, remember that day but it doesn't scare them anymore. The beginning was something long ago. Kids… so resilient." Ianto said as he settled next to Jack "It's a story now. Like … it happened somewhere else."

"Really, I guess it did" Jack pondered as he absently scratched his belly "After all … it was another time, another world. Things change, stories can too."

"What's tomorrow's fun and games then sir?" Ianto purred in that way he knew would drive Jack mad.

"Never mind that malarkey" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his arms for a bit of slap and tickle, "Fun and games start here, right now. Me and you. This bed. As long as it takes."

He didn't add …."to take!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tosh was overjoyed to find baby things waiting in the shed, Ianto explaining that he had waited for her to be ready and she knew it was time. The idea of building a little nursery in their sleeping area, the baby pen Ianto had found to go in the main living area so summer or winter the bub would be safe in case of anything going down … she wanted it all.

"Owen?" she said as she walked over to her …well…husband. The man was head first down the well, his arse in the air and the crack showing. She giggled as he plucked a piece of long grass and started to tickle said crack.

He grunted, a hand reaching back to scratch as he absently lowered the bucket to check their water, another tickle and finally after three goes he sat back and looked at her, his face lighting up "You! I was gonna blame one of the kids! Ya wench!"

"Well … sort of one of the kids" she said, her hands gong pointedly to her stomach "Or at least … some about six or seven months?"

Owen stared.

His mouth opened. Closed. He stood. His mouth moved again, now his hands going to his own stomach in a weird mirror of hers.

"Yes Owen. I am preggers. I think very and Ianto has noticed … agrees. There is a bun in my oven Doctor Harper" she giggled as he stalled completely. "Owen? Are you re-booting or something?"

Owen's yodel carried across the homestead as he lifted her from her feet.

His day was perfect now.


	55. Chapter 55

55

"Did you hear?" Owen crowed as he entered the kitchen and seized Rhys around the waist making the big man scream. Ticklish. So very ticklish and the spoon covered in icing slapping the side of Owen's head should have slowed him down but he didn't care, racing for Andy who already had his arms down by his sides and when Owen caught his head in his hands and kissed him, he had no defence.

"I'm gonna be a DADDYYYYYYYYY" Owen let his back arch back for maximum impact. He looked rather like a bantam rooster and Ianto giggled softly as he watched the drama unfold.

Owen then raced for Henry who screamed and ran for the ladder still on the side of the Home, clambering up as he cried for help. Bonny opened her arms, welcoming the news as did Amy, her own glee evident as she ran for Tosh, "Really?"

"Yes. About three months I think" she said happily "Good thing that booze we put aside to keep warm if we needed, was not needed after all."

"Oh Toshiko, I am so happy for you. Oh my god, thank fuck we have a doctor with us, even if he is a little … weird." Amy pulled a face as Owen caught her from behind, swinging her around and jumping up and down.

Jack was waiting and as Owen ran past Jack seized him instead, hugging him as he crowed with him. It was good news, great news and for Jack is was the best. He knew cycles, he knew he had been cycling with Toshiko, Bonny and Amy who had all started to complain about needing stuff at the same time.

She had fallen … was good. He knew one pregnant woman in a tribe encouraged others to catch. Gods he wanted that spark with Ianto. For Ianto. For himself.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know" Toshiko said for the third time as everyone watched, Ianto calmly moving the basinet over. It had been a month and she was enjoying his pandering, Jack also watching with interest as he hadn't thought Ianto would be so attentive. Almost like this was his child then he realised it would be. This would be all of their child. Again, like his childhood, everyone would love and rise this one as their own. Same for any child he may bring to the team.

Team. Group. Hive…

"Family" Ianto said softly as he passed with a box of nappies and Jack snorted as his muttering was heard by the one person who would know the answer. Cheeky Tiger.

"Well … this cake is delicious" Andy said as he cut another slice "the berries are so nice."

"I didn't even know we had that tin of berries in the larder, the label had come off" Ianto smiled "Blackberries. My favourites. Maybe this summer we will pick our own, so much growing about the place. Maybe some cultivated on the roof of one of the places?"

"Mmmmm, I want grapes!" Owen said as he took a taste.

"They take a long time to grow. A lot of care, I guess we could grow them in the tunnel house. Would make it look more overgrown and abandoned too" Henry said, surprising everyone as he added "Me mam was a horticulturalists. We grew a lot of stuff."

"And all this time you've said nothing?" Abner asked, shaking his head.

"Didn't think to"

"Uncle, why is Grumpers puffing like that?" Clyde asked.

"She's going to have puppies" Owen said with a sigh "Little beast. She's not fat, she's preggers. Uncomfortable with them getting big. Probably in the next few days given the discomfort level."

"Yeah, I've been waiting too" Abner agreed "Definitely in the late stages now, gonna pop."

"Pop?" the kids said with wide eyes, Jack laughing as he assured them the dog would not explode. Good. This was good. A chance for them to see birth, understand that it's natural so when it's Toshiko's time it's not so scary for them.

.

.

.

.

She went in the night. Henry waking to find a mess in the end of his bed that included four little puppies and a proud mama dog. He liked that blanket. Oh well. Hers now I guess.

"You know, a good mother like this needs a better name than Grumpers. Maybe … Gladys?" Jack asked.

"Don't be silly, that's for old ladies. No. Marigold!" Dawn told the with that thin line of a mouth telling them all she was decided. The little one had them all around her finger and knew it, the agreement quick.

"So, let's see" Abner checked "Two boys and a girl … and …. Another boy."

"Three brothers" Dawn sighed "Lucky. I only got two."

"And what am I?" Sean asked as he poked at her "I'm here!"

"So you are" she lit up as she launched herself at him, his eighteen and a half years of strength catching her easily for a kiss to her cheek.

One big family.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Time moves at a different pace now. When you no longer watch a clock that one in your head full of annoyance and desperation goes quiet, peaceful somehow and you find your body stretching itself as if a weight has been lifted.

It is strange. I did not realise how much of a slave I was to time until now. We wake about the same time each morning because the kids are rampaging and the dogs are loud in the hard floors. Once it is clear they are up, we all simply get up and Rhys makes breakfast, helped by Andy or Bon. I do not know if it is good or bad that we have come to rely on Rhys for this, only that he is fulfilled and we are definitely filled. Rhys does his fair share of work about the pale as well just … I know he watches the children and finds the kitchen is his happy place so who am I to complain. He and Andy are a loving team.

Henry seems to be more reflective, less nervy. I think the last recon really made him think about things. The Mist made us all remember our mortality when he had become a bit comfortable I guess. Abner is showing him about the animals, being a good role model and helping there too.

Toshiko is now six months gone, it's officially baby brain as everyone tries not to fuss but can't really help themselves. We have the trenches dug, the defences laid and the cameras in place. We are on alert for nothing that life may throw at us and it almost seems like an anticlimax that it's gone quiet. Be careful what you wish for…I know. I am not taking this for granted.

When Toshiko announced her pregnancy Jack and I enjoyed a heightened level of …awareness too and I really thought we have turned a corner in our relationship but it ws short-lived. He fell back into the funk he sometimes gets without a recon or something … I now know it is not me. I am not as hurt no and know he will return to me, just needs to chew over something.

The kids are getting big. So glad we have extra clothing. Sumer is lovely, hot and the crops are looking great in the two tunnel houses we set up. I think we will get a bumper crop this year and already the Blackberries and Raspberries we planted in amongst the gorse rows are bearing fruit. Wild berries with ice-cream … we are in heaven and have no shame in using the freezer for such luxuries.

I do wonder if….

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up as Jack entered the bedroom, walking over to flop back on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Definitely a boredom slump.

"Cariad. Good, ws going to come find you" Ianto closed his dairy and paced it under the mattress for later "Was going to take a horse and ride over to the Larsen place, check on that cucumber patch. Might have some fruit already and some tomato and cucumber sandwiches would be so nice with fresh lemonade."

"Lemons. That's right, lemons there too … and the plum trees should be in fruit" Jack sat up, rubbing his face. Ianto now knew something was definitely eating at him if the offer of a little recon didn't excite him and hope he would tell him soon. Even knowing it was not him and no longer questioning their bond, he didn't' like when Jack chewed on something. It ws usually heralding something big.

"Tosh was looking for you I think" Jack finally said as he kissed Ianto and rose, getting fresh socks as he usually did round this time of day. Funny when they do not live by the clock but ritual is everything.

"OK Cariad, meet you in the barn in twenty?" Ianto asked, rising for another quick kiss "Sexy."

Jack smiled, his face softening for the first time since he had entered the room "I know you are, but what am I?"

Ianto laughed, slapping that pert butt and walking down to find Toshiko sitting at her desk. Well, as close as she could get with a bump now definitely in the way of her usual slumped position. Owen had cheekily put casters on a large comfortable armchair and raised her desk so it could slide under, something that had everyone amused and her delighted when she had tried it out, now her feet were up on a little foot stool as well.

"You been overdoing it again missus?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"Puffy. Owen wants me to keep them up for a while. I should not have pushed it out to the barn and back for the peaches. I just hate being so invalided. I thought pregnancy is supposed to be a time when a woman glows and wafts about like mother earth feeling vibes and shit. Not morning sickness, fluid retention and cravings!"

"Stretch marks" Ianto hissed in her ear "You keep leaving them out like they don't exist!"

She slapped at him and laughed, easing up on herself as she let him soothe. Seems she was not really a cut out for this as she had thought and her body was now showing what time spent at UNIT can do to you.

But she was spoilt, loved and fine.

Whether she wanted all that attention or not.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The horses were ambling along, Jack humming to himself and happy again. As Ianto had suspected, he was bored. No weevils here ya know. No Gergits either. Just a sunny day and a picnic in the saddlebag.

They stopped and settled in the back garden of the house, overgrown and comforting as it seemed the Mist had bypassed it in the quest for the river. Jack was munching a chicken sandwich as Ianto settled back and sighed softly "This is kinda nice. Like a weird date."

"Hmmmm"

OK, so there was still something niggling? Ianto decided to wait it out.

Jack sighed. Finally, he started to talk and it was not what Ianto had expected. "Toshiko is coming to the six month mark."

"Yes, she's blooming."

"Hmmmm" Jack took a sip of his water, looking out at the overgrown roses "I cycle in three month clumps. A month for a woman is a three month one for me so when she said she was … I felt it. It meant she had fallen during a cycle, then when she said, it meant she was in another of my cycles and … to me it meant twice I hadn't fallen when she was already."

Ianto tried not to stare at him, surprised that Jack had felt like that. Toshiko's baby had made him wanting? Jealous? This made him love the silly lug even more.

"So. She's coming to the six month mark now … a third cycle if…ah…" Jack stopped talking and Ianto knew. He knew, deep down what Jack was struggling with and he blinked slowly as he let it settle in.

"Jack? Are you … cycling?"

"Um. No. Not this time… I don't think so" Jack fiddled with the water bottle and then put it down "I think … I was scared that I had stopped with her preggers as in my village… the women sort of cycle together, so did the men so the children would be born close together."

"So … you think that you had stopped as she was clearly no longer cycling either" Ianto tried to reason it out. "So… what have you decided?"

"I have decided that I need to check myself. I need to turn my VM on and check but I didn't want to near the Home in case they somehow detected it …or I didn't get the result I wanted or …" Jack sighed "I need to see my hormone levels and stuff."

"And how long would you need to have it on?" Ianto asked "If you are quick … like a trace they might not be able to track it even if it pinged momentarily?"

"What I am thinking" Jack nodded "I only need to reboot it then turn it down again to check the results. A minute? Less? You are right, they might not even know what it is. We are not exactly commonplace, us Time Agents. I am over thinking, aren't I."

"Yes, you are lovely to worry but … the VM doesn't attract any other life forms and has never been detected by another ship in the area for all the time you were here on earth, so I would say it wouldn't here too. I think it's safe" Ianto nodded, waiting to see what Jack would do. "I think you are afraid it will say no so you have put it off and now feel haunted."

Jack turned on the VM and knew he had been overacting, of course the VM gave off nothing that would call them down from the heavens. He let it do it's thing and waiting for that soft tone of completion felt like a lifetime even as he watched Ianto's face changing to one of shock as he finally caught on to what Jack was looking for.

Hormones.

Changes.

Not cycling?

Jack looked.

He let his breath out.

"Well?" Ianto asked softly.

"Positive" Jack swallowed, "Looks like … no cycle because …. I am three months gone. Gods, Ianto… I …."

Jack looked up and saw Ianto's face. Tears rolling silently down his face as he stared at Jack "Positive? As in … three months gone so… that night we …. wow. Really? We're…. we're pregnant?"

Jack loved the way Ianto said it. Not 'you' but 'we'. US. "We are."

Ianto whooped as he leapt from his seat, stood with his arms up like his team had made a winning touchdown or something, his face up to the heavens, then his arms dropped and he whooped again.

.

.

.

.

.

They returned with goodies abound, Rhys grabbing for the saddlebags with interest as Jack settled to cuddle a cat, his glow almost blinding as he watched Ianto hand over the stuff, turning to give Toshiko the little container of chilli peppers that had her gasping with glee. Seems cravings were starting and she had been bemoaning Rhys not putting enough spice in the food, these little red peppers now easily chopped and added on top like a garnish.

"Oh Ianto!" she sighed "You are a good man!"

"Mine" Jack agreed "And he is the best. The Best man I could have hoped for."

"Stop it" Ianto smiled and Jack saw he was leaving it to him, letting this be Jack's special moment.

They just had to find the right moment.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Clyde leaned against Jack's legs, watching as he repaired a drone that had slammed against a tree, his concentration intense as the tiny wires were stripped and joined, the drone lights finally coming on again.

"Well done!" Clyde said happily, accepting it to run off "Thanks Dad."

Jack took a sharp breath in as the child accidentally made a throw away comment that must have been one he called out 'before'. A small word. One he had been called before. Missed. His hands went to his stomach as he wondered how this little spark would address him. Dad? Papa?

They were all eating later that day, a late lunch/snack as the warm day lulled everyone and Jack glanced at Ianto, then started to speak "You know kids …I am special."

They nodded enthusiastically and kept eating. So he pushed on "I am from another planet, far away in another space and time."

Heads rose to stare at him, including some adult ones as his team continued to eat. He sighed and reiterated "I am an Alien. I am of Earth descent, my ancestors are from here, but I was born off world on another planet called Boeshane."

"Why Uncle Ianto called you Boeshane Boy when you were playing the other day?"

"Yes" Jack relaxed as he saw no fear in the small faces, just interest even if Henry had leaned back a bit "You see … I came here by accident and can't go home so I decided to stay. Liked it, liked the people, the place. Fitted in. Not so different from my home. But … there are a few things that are different like … where I come from family units are large and we all share…sort of like we are now. Also… marriage doesn't happen, there are couples, bonds and sometimes a family has more than a set, sometimes three or even four parents."

They nodded, still interested but still eating, not concerned about this.

"So. Ah. The biggest difference between us is that my kind has the ability to have babies no matter what your sex. So. Boys have babies too" he said it, let it lie there on the table. He glanced at Owen whose interest was peaked, leaning forward to listen as Ianto calmly buttered a scone and handed it to their little princess. Jack then went for gold "So … Uncle Ianto and I are a couple. Like … parental units and in my culture when parental units are formed …so is a baby. Right? So …"

"Are you having a bubba like Aunty Toshi?" Cherry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes" Jack relaxed as they seemed interested but not freaked out, even if Henry was now frozen with shock and Bonny was covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her own, of course giving it all away in doing so. "I am going to have a baby too."

"Wow" Sean said softly, the oldest of the children …the youngest of the Grups… the one who saw both sides and their reactions as he decided on his own "Cool. Do we have enough stuff for two?"

Ianto finally spoke "Yes. I knew this might happen as there are no secrets between us and in the early days I made sure to have some things aside just in case. Just like I did for Aunty Tosh, I put aside things for me and Jack. Some things the babies can share, there … well … some things are special and just for that baby so … Tosh has some special things just for her little sweetling and our beast has things ready too."

"Cool" Sean repeated, resuming eating like it was no big deal and Jack relaxed as the other kids followed suit, not concerned about something above their pay grades. He let his eyes wander around the table as everyone else stared at him and Ianto cleared his throat.

"Well …well done boy" Abner finally erupted from the chair "Bloody hell! That….bloody hell. Two babies about the place at once, good thing we know sound doesn't attract the Mist. If it's anything like you, it's gonna be a bloody yeller."

Jack blinked as Ianto started to laugh softly then say "Abner … I think you will find that I yodel."

Then the table erupted, Ianto's crass joke breaking the stalemate and Jack relaxed with relief as everyone laughed and talked at once with excitement. Then the first hesitant touch, Tosh bless her heart reaching out to touch his stomach, the bump so slight it was still not obvious and she smiled softly "Oh Jack. Are you OK?"

"Yes blossom. It will not be my first rodeo. I had one when I was very young … didn't survive I am afraid. Born in a place and time where things are harsh. Believe it or not, even in this predicament we are in … it's a better situation for my child to come into and … I have more hope this time for a successful birth" Jack said gently "I … I still mourn my loss and will never forget that little bindle. I am afraid but also … a little piece of me and Ianto … how can that fail? His strength? Mine? Our power? I have faith in this one."

Ianto nodded and agreed.

The Gods obviously had their plans and he had faith that it would all work out.

He did not want to entertain any other option ta muchly.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Tosh was over the moon to have a fellow sufferer, as Owen put it. Jack finding himself settled on the lawn with her, matching chairs, matching umbrellas and let's not forget matching plates of yummy food as Rhys fussed. Even reading material and tall glasses of iced tea.

At the moment, they were both watching Ianto work, Jack openly leering and wolf whistling as Tosh did so covertly, the glistening sweaty muscles moving were mesmerising, the tattoo on his back undulating as he moved, swinging the axe. Gods, he looked magnificent. Ianto was not immune to the staring and also knew Owen was going to notice sooner or later so he decided to fix it before it became an issue "Owen, wanna come stack this wood inside the veranda?"

Owen nodded, grabbing an armful and walking into the dune, disappearing into where it was once the veranda and now is a good storage area for winter fuel. The glass windows dug into the dirt allowing light still. Ianto followed him in "Owen. Listen … Jack is ogling me and getting a bit cheeky about it. I think Tosh is feeling a bit left out so … if you want to do some of this shirtless and show off the fact you've toned up a bit … far be it for me to stop you!"

Owen grinned as he obliged and the two men spent the next half hour at the woodpile, Owen showing that he had toned up considerably and was also slightly tanned from working on the dirt dunes. Toshiko sighed softly "One of the things I hadn't realty thought about was libido."

"I know" Jack replied with the same dreamy expression "I wanna lick him allllllll over."

"mmmmmmmm" she nodded "That man of mine might be in for some other hard work later, hope he has the stamina for it."

Jack started to snigger and then they both burst into peals of laughter that had everyone glancing over at them, Ianto's smile soft as he knew damned well what was so bloody amusing. They were just lucky that they looked so damned cute. Sex fiends.

Rhys came out and roared "FOOD!"

They walked over to where he was wheeling the trolley on huge wheels for all-terrain movement. This had been something he had worked on and was proud of, a portable table. A clever idea with so much outside work to be done, not only ensuring the food could be taken out to the hungry masses but also his pristine floors didn't get mess all over them by mucky people. Ianto had guessed the second part and had this sudden vision of plastic everywhere like a Dexter Morgan Crime Scene of something, whispering to Jack that night in bed that he wondered if Rhys' mother was a plastic cover kinda gal. They had giggled over that for over an hour, Jack's whisper that maybe they could get him some next recon a tickling point.

"Lovely sweetie" Andy said as he leaned in, touching his lips to Rhys' with that gentle affection of lovers and Rhys looked chuffed, if not also slightly embarrassed due to their lack of public affection. Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack as well, strong and hard then winked as he rose to let Jack pat his arse affectionately.

Rhys felt a little better.

"Hungers!" Grace said as she plonked herself down and reached for the food. She had a feather in her hair and what looked like some acorns or something inside her messy mop. Twigs, leaves and dirt. Someone would need a bath later.

"Excuse me young lady, there is a bucket of perfectly good water there beside you with soap and a wash cloth. I expect clean hands and faces at my table" Rhys scolded gently "Go on now. I will check!"

The kids all groaned, along with Owen of course who took them over and they all washed up. Ianto waited with Henry as the women went next then in the end Ianto went last, settling once more to reach out and rub Jack's leg "You not too cold love?"

"No, the breeze is nice" Jack assured him as Tosh lifted a bottle of coke with wide eyes. Jack smiled "Breaking to some contraband are we?"

"Needed room in the second larder. Thought one box could go … we do have more and Coke had a shelf life ya know." Ianto shrugged knowing full well Tosh was suffering with heartburn lately and the coke would help. Her glance of gratitude not lost as she placed the bottle back down with reverence.

"And there are some bottles aside in the chiller with Aunty Tosh's name on them. They are JUST for her because we share right? Bubba needs coke too" Ianto explained to the kids "So … you will not take bubba's coke, right?"

"What about bump?" Clyde pointed to Jack "Bump needs some too?"

Ianto smiled at the sweet child "Yes. There is a bottle for bump as well. But as you can see, still enough for you OK?"

They settled and ate some more. Then Abner spoke as he wiped his fingers on a cloth napkin "Delores is gonna burst any day. Almost finished the pen for her but will need some bales of straw brought around to line it."

Ianto nodded, the pig in question was indeed a heavily pregnant sow that was currently so huge she could barely move. Ianto hoped she was going to be OK, the memory of finding a pig eating her young when he was just a kid still there. He had been horrified to learn they trample their young, roll on them in their sleep and generally just don't give a shit. With Delores now being separated from the others in her own little house and pen near the house for easier watching, hopefully they would have a chance.

Those little piglets would be great meat for the winter … if they made it.

He told Abner he would bring the bales around shortly.


	60. Chapter 60

60

 _He was afraid._

 _The ticking of something kept annoying him but he could not find what it ws, the small room he was in was beret of furniture. Just Jack in the corner with their child in his arms, his eyes wide with matching fear as he seem to hide in the dirty blankets._

 _Ianto turned to the control panel, trying to decipher the strange markings on it as he counted in his head. The guards would be back soon, they would see the child and know their reason for keeping the two adults is now ended and once they had that child he and Jack would be toast._

 _Of course… they didn't realise that Jack was no longer vulnerable. With the baby born, Jack had now reset and was stronger than Ianto. Their decision for him to remain down as if still incapacitated in the hopes the guards thought he was weak and turned to Ianto, exposing their backs._

 _They had to do something._

 _Ianto looks at the panel again, cursing the fact he did not know the combination._

 _He needed to know what those symbols mean._

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke with a grunt of surprise, his heart pounding as he lay there in the dark, Jack's deep breathing beside him soothing away the last tendrils of the dream. Shit. What the hell was that? Second time in as many nights he had dreamed of being trapped with Jack and Bubba. He rolled to face Jack, looking at his profile in the half light. Morning was creeping in and they had left the curtains open so he could see him clearly. He was so handsome. In the dream he had been alert and calculating.

Recently reset.

It had seemed to real, so … bloody real that the tattoo was writhing around under his skin and he rolled to the side of the bed then left it, padding to the loo as he tried to tell himself it was only a dream. Probably his fault for joining Jack in the cheese and onion sandwiches before bed. Jack's cravings starting and he had wanted to seem like s team player by eating some as well. Turns out he likes cheese and onion. Who knew, he had never tried it before. Cheese and pineapple but… Ianto stopped walking as it occurred to him that his mind was whirring, had been since the baby had been discovered.

Jack woke to find himself alone and pulled on his huge bathrobe then quietly searched, finding Ianto outside in the cool morning air doing exercises, swinging his body in a slow dance as he limbered up and released something. "Tiger?"

"Hey" Ianto straightened and smiled softly, walking over for a kiss "Sorry, was coming back once I shook the cobwebs off. Thought you were still asleep."

"Woke alone" Jack pouted theatrically, then his face softened as he became serious "Are you O?"

"Had a bad dream. A really freaky one and had to breathe." Ianto stroked Jack's cheek and stepped closer so their bodies met and the small bump between them ws soothing as well "Silly. It was weird and silly and something that would not happen. I was confused as to why I had it then realised that I am nervous about the baby I think I am starting to come up with scenarios of danger involving it because I am scared. My brain is seizing it and running with it. Kidnap scenarios and stuff … like… nice baby, gonna lose it now sort a thing. Over thinking. I need to shake it off."

"I am scared too" Jack whispered "I fear not making it, fear the loss. The failure all over again. I think you are right, we are sort of willing it onto ourselves and it's making up squirrelly."

"Squirrelly" Ianto repeated and snorted, kissing Jack and patting his bum affectionately "Go back to bed Captain Squirrel and when I am done I will come check your nuts for you."

Jack sniggered as their serious talk disappeared, Ianto letting go of whatever had been chewing at him and Jack knew they would likely have more torments like this as they neared the time. Bump was now visible, it changed things and Toshiko was blooming now in her maternity clothes. She was almost eight months, he was now five. Thank the gods it was warm weather, the dresses looked so sweet on her and Jack knew it was starting to be cooler weather when their little one was due so he had little time in the warm weather as well. Those big t-shirts and such would be good, shorts … maybe somedays freeballing with those mumu things. If Ianto could get over the shock of Jack being pantless around the kids.

Speaking of Toshiko, she was awake as well and Jack felt a slight shame in the thought they had woken her when she needed her rest but when he looked closer her hair was done and she was dressed already. Something had her waking early too.

"Hey, had a stupid dream last night that the Mist came back and Owen was still outside" she said without preamble, "Woke in a cold sweat."

"Ianto dreamed we were being held hostage or something, the baby already born and he was failing to protect it" Jack confided "He thinks it is the fact he is nervous and his brain is teasing him with it."

"Full moon, makes dreams more real. I think my fear of Owen not being there for the birth, of being to on a recon or something and I have to do this alone … I mean. It's silly. There are so many of us here, I know I will not birth alone. Even if there is a small chance Owen is out on a recon when I go into labour, Bon, Amy, Rhys, Andy … I mean … if Owen is gone so will Ianto be but you are as benched as me. You will be here too. In my dream you were not. Why I knew it was silly. I am making it all up to scare myself."

"You are not alone. And when you are due, that man of yours will be so cloistering you will likely have to keep a stick to poke him away from you" Jack assured her, "Ianto and I have already talked. No recons and no risks while you and I are preggers. He is went over the inventory and actually thinks we are OK for a good ten or twelve months with what we have. No recons needed."

"Really?" she relaxed as she gained comfort.

Of course Ianto would have thought of that.

Why he had been so insistent on the last recon. Getting baby things covertly. That man is always planning. Always looking at the big picture and planning or all eventualities.

That man currently standing with no shirt on drawing in the dirt with a stick like a child.

Tosh let her silly dream go.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto had dreamed that same dream again, this time Jack was covered in blood and the baby was clearly dead as Jack howled and rocked.

Ianto had woken feeling ill and slid from the bed to go downstairs while everyone slept, heading outside to stand in the night air breathing deeply as he tried to centre himself. The grass under his bare feet was soft and cool. It helped. This was getting ridiculous. This was the fourth time. Each time a little different, a little the same. Owen had explained it as a form of phantom pregnancy thing. His own hormones were adjusting to match Jack, the baby so important already that he was thinking of all the scenarios that might take it away. It made sense. Ianto knew full well he was a pessimist, even as he tried not to be. Of course he was punishing himself for the hope of joy.

"Hey"

Ianto turned to find Toshiko there, her own feet sinking into the grass that was getting so long they would have to bring the sheep around the house for a few days to trim it back. No lawnmowers here, too obvious from a satellite view. Ianto smiled and raised an arm in welcome. She shot into the offer and he embraced her, pulling her close as they both lifted their heads to stare up at the millions upon billions of stars overhead.

"When I was a little boy I would lay on the grass at night looking up at those and coming up with stories about the planets. I would imagine aliens of all sorts of colours and sizes" Ianto said softly "Some weird languages that don't really exist, you know … not ever did I imagine they might look just like us. Jack was … so surprising the first time I realised he was one."

"He saved me. I knew I think … I knew from early on but didn't want to. He saved me and it was all I needed to know about him. That he would save me." She replied.

"Come on, let's lay down before sheep poo takes the fun away" Ianto whispered and she giggled as they did just that. In their PJs in the warm evening air, two grown arsed adults laid on the ground and stared up at the stars, Tosh laying in Ianto's embrace like lovers. She felt nothing wrong with this, Ianto loved her in a different kind of way and she found it comforting that he would accept her closeness when he was not a touchy- feely kinda guy.

Things change.

"So. When I was four I found a dead cat. I was so upset, so bereft that me Mam buried it in the garden and we had a little service, placed flowers. Rhiannon thought it was stupid but she made a little cross out of some popsicle sticks. I visited that grave every day that summer, checking the cat didn't' come back." Ianto whispered and she giggled.

"Morbid."

"I was a morbid little fuck. I admit that. Zombies. I knew what they were, Rhiannon let me watch the bad movies when she babysat me, I knew about reanimation and blood sucking…vampires and werewolves. Aliens … but this? I always thought it would be a do or die thing. Going out in a blaze of glory or blowing them all up kinda thing. Ahhhh, the innocence of youth" Ianto snorted "You know … looking back I was always a little weird."

"Awwww, don' say that. I would have been your friend. Would have watched that grave with you I think" she giggled, letting her face rub against his soft t-shirt he slept in. "Probably would keep stats."

"We would have formed a club. Thought up a cool name. Owen would have been the kid down the hallway following us around being caustic but when it was time for icy blocks might join in" Ianto supposed "Jack would be that other kid. The one with the nice clothes and cool bike that we only ever saw flying past with a cape and shades on like he was a real bad arse, then like … accidentally crash into the bushes or something only to pop up and act like nothing happened."

Giggles as they imagined it.

"What about Rhys?" she asked, smiling as Ianto considered.

"The one who would appear with a bad of gummy bears he stole from his sister. Or .. later when we were entering out teens it would be a packet of smokes or a bottle of booze. Corrupting us in the coolest way as Owen wanted the first one of everything then pretend he liked it while half dying with the hate of it." Ianto said after a while "Andy would be the lookout. Hissing that we were gonna get caught for fucksake. Hurry up guys. Then …then … that Jack bloke would swoop in around the doorframe, waggle his eyebrow and steal a smoke, or take a sip. Wink and go again as we all sighed softly and pretended we didn't have a massive crush on him."

Jack stood in the doorway of the dune listening to his beloved soothing Tosh about something, their giggles filtering back in the silent night air.

"You missed one" Tosh said, her voice sadder now.

"Ah. Yes. Gwen. Well, she is the obnoxious kid that lives on our floor but we don't like, horrified each time our parentals invite her to out parties and stuff. She scoffs at everything, sez she has better then steal something before she leaves" Ianto frowned "You know … Rhiannon would have thumped her."

More giggles as they settled and Jack stepped back inside to let them have the healing moment they were seeking form one another.

Siblings.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Ianto was sitting in the woodland area behind the dunes. The kids were laughing in the distance and although it was dense and had that darker feeling to it that a copse of trees affords, you could still feel the warm sunlight outside his little bubble of calm.

Owen was shouting too, more insistent like an annoying teenager wanting someone to answer the front door. Andy's reply was quieter and just as unintelligible but whatever it was, Owen's voce amped up at least two octaves. Ianto smiled softly, closing his eyes and letting the earth ground him.

He had found this little hidey-hole by accident, searching for the children during a game of hide-n-seek and instead, finding a lovely little spot to hide himself away. He liked a spot to think all by himself. Back before it all went to shit he had the archives. A spot where the others didn't want to venture, his little place to rant, rage, throw something, cry or something laugh hysterically at something he had blandly watched without flinching.

In the brave new world of Huntrall he had nowhere to hide. Not really. Living in close quarters like this, like on a boat or something, there was no real spot to meditate and let go of the tensions of the world around him. Of course, he had to be quiet but he could hiss and grumble to the trees.

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to find his centre, had to get those weird dreams out of his head or at least into a manageable box of weirdness he can rifle through at some stage when he has the real time for it. He knew it was something he had to deal with in time, this fear of letting everyone down, of failing. Something that was not a totally new concept, his fear a livelong obsession. Maybe because his own mother failed. Don't go there.

Ianto's eyes opened and he stared at the tree in front of him. The bark, the contours, the shading and the texture. He looked at each small imperfection and ….

Owen was screaming now, whatever he and Andy were fighting about was coming to a head and Ianto pondered whether or not to leave his little oasis to bang their heads together, but then he heard Owen's pitch change ot one of panic, Rhys clearly entering the fray and Ianto relaxed, letting his head tip back to look up at the canopy. The sunlight dappling though the leaves as the breeze …. Shit.

Ianto rose, slipping out to head for the clothes line as he called out "Wind has changed. The rain clouds are coming this way!"

Tosh was already moving as Bonny rushed past and Amy yelled at Henry who was waving back at her that he would beat Tosh and her waddle any day, the crash of Owen tackling him to defend his 'bird' showing that nether of them would be much help. Laughter as Jack reached them and started to slap them with the large broom he had been sweeping the entrance tunnel with. Not much help either but hey, he's preggers ya know. He has an excuse. And Tosh reached the clothesline, turning back to shout at Henry that he was a broken arse! Laughter as Ianto looked up again, his laugher fading more "INSIDE NOW!"

They all ran expecting the heavens to open up and where surprised when Ianto entered last then stood with his back to them, his arms braced against the entrance doorway as he stood just inside it, his head down. He looked feral. Scary.

Then the shadow moved overhead and they all grew silent.

Ianto turned back to look at them, his eyes almost glowing as he locked eyes with Jack.

Then he stepped into the light and looked in the direction the shadow had gone and his shoulders visibly slumped with relief.

"Not a storm, it was some sort of vessel hiding in an Atmo cloud. It's gone. I would say they are doing general sweeps of the area, looking for signs of life." Jack said as he stepped out with Ianto to see the cloud disappearing over the hills. "It might be something we see again, not often but … it is clearly a random flight path. We've not had it before so … my not again."

"Or might do next week" Ianto replied "Good thing we are all in …. Oh no. Oh no."

Jack looked in the direction Ianto was looking and saw he bight children's toys scattered on the ground.

"Shit."

Ianto looked back at the cloud as it continued to move away. "For the next few days I want us in lockdown mode."

"Awwwwww" the kids wailed as Ianto tuned to them.

"If you had remembered the rule of never leaving something behind, we would not have this now, would we?" Ianto scolded, not letting them away with this "It might be unnoticed or considered something old but who knows. Maybe that bright red bucket out there was seen, maybe they will send someone to check it out. Who knows. This was not my doing but it is my decision. Now, everyone begin lock-down procedures"

Clyde headed for the toys and Ianto called out "Leave them. Them there one sweep then gone the next is a definite give away. Those toys have to stay there now."

Ianto was pissed.


	63. Chapter 63

63

"Well … since we are stuck in here, can we do the Christmas decorating already?" Owen asked after lunch.

Ianto looked up at him with interest. "You been counting?"

"well …yeah" Owen shrugged like it was no big deal but Ianto smiled softly as he knew Owen had been carefully checking things. The calendar of his own making found by Ianto ages ago. Of course he was counting. It was for the kids.

Tosh rubbed her large stomach as she watched the two men talking, her little one moving inside her as it seemed to listen as well. Jack was just starting to show now, just a small pot that was visible when he reached out for something and his shirt moved. Christmas. Snow. Wait.

"We're not that cold" she said "Why … if it's December … why isn't it colder?"

"It is" Ianto replied "Just not in here. Outside the temperatures drop in the late afternoon but since we are always in here during the possible 'scouting' hours, the dirt holds the heat of the day … we don't feel it" Ianto smiled "But I know what you are thinking. Cold means safe. Yes. I can't wait for the first snow either. No lizards, if it gets cold enough and snow fall … no drones"

"I am looking forward to marking off the year" Owen said to Henry as they started to go find the Christmas decorations from the last year, "It will mean another year from the bloody things. Two Christmases now … you know … another eighteen months? Maybe less … we might be out of the woods."

"I don't know … the way they were talking, I would expect another Christmas after this one yet." Henry sighed "anyway … don't know it I wanna go back."

Owen stopped at the doors to the barn and turned back to look at him with his goggles glinting in the light "You too? You know … it's weird but … I feel the same. I like it here, love it. So peaceful, we all get along and …well … yeah. I sort of like this life, even with the risk of sudden painful death. Sort of had that before but without the family feel. Ya know?"

"I'm a fuckup. A first class one, always have been and I know there has been a few moments the urge to pull the trigger in my direction must have crossed some minds but ... the forgiveness and connection … yeah that's the word I am looking for. A connection. I feel part of something, connected to it. Real."

"There it is" Owen grinned, pointing up into the rafters as they both stood looking up, cursing softly. High.

"Whatcha doing?" Ianto asked as he wandered past with some chaff for the horses who were settled in their stalls, not wanting to be outside today. No mind … Ianto felt the heebie-jeebies still too.

"Gotta get that down" Owen pointed up and Ianto looked up.

"Hang on, I'll drop and you to catch. For Godsake don't drop them, some have little things in them" Ianto said as he started to climb, both men watching was awe as Ianto become a pseudo monkey, swinging about in the rafters as he pulled out boxes to drop. He called down "these boxes with the big crosses on them have pressies in them for the kids from some retrievals. We will hide them under the stairs in the Stock room. They don't go in there because of the lingering smell."

"you thought of everything" Owen called back happily "Are there things for us too?"

Ianto laughed softly and did not reply, all the reply Owen needed as he wondered which box had his special thing then he realised Ianto would not be silly enough to let that one drop. Damn it … as he thought. Some boxes stayed safely too high for Owen and Henry to climb.

"You know …. They have to come down sometime" Owen said with fake growling that had Ianto laughing some more as he shook his head.

"These two boxes with circles on them … they are for your spawn" Ianto said softly as he redirected Owen's attention "Might be nice for Tosh to set up her nursery now"

"She's going to have a whale of a time … holly shit. Do not let me say that around her… I just realised that is a bloody stupid phrase to use right now"! Owen was horrified and looked around furtively.

"Your secret is safe with us Frog Boy" Henry said as he shoved Owen and Owen shoved him back.

"If this is gonna turn into one of your wrestling matches, can we get these decorations and such inside first?" Ianto asked calmly "We are still supposed to be on lock-down ya know. Tunnel notwithstanding."

"Yeah. Sorry" Owen said as he poked his tongue out at Henry and darted away as Henry slapped at him.

Tosh was over the moon as the baby stuff started to enter the house, immediately pointing at things with interest "Two bassinets? Yours too?"

"No, ours is still in the barn rafters. This is one for out here, the other for your quarters so when you have bubba out here for the day you do not have to traipse all the way back to your room to put bubba down for a nap."

"Oh Ianto … how thoughtful" she sighed happily "When Jack's comes they can snooze together."

"Exactly, a communal one. The lager cot will replace it as they grow so that they will always have one another, like twins. They will have a best friend." Jack said with delight as he caught on "Like on my home planet, Boeshane. Communal. We have our own spaces but also share. Great. During peak time they will still hear everyone like they do now too. Might sleep better."

"Hadn't thought of that either" Owen nodded "Mine might want Welsh vowels sometimes .. the amount of time he spends with Tosh!"

"Diddums. Don't worry, will probably swear like a sailor soon enough like it's dear daddy" Ianto crooned and Owen slapped at him, his delight clear.

Definitely a little bugger in the making.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Abner returned with Rhys from the river, along with a nice fat tree on the back of the wagon. Ianto wanted to scold but was too pleased, the fishing net set overnight also catching some fresh fish that made his mouth water.

"Some fish and chips for tea aye?" Rhys whispered as he showed eight large fish, more than enough for everyone and some leftover cuts for Jack's ... I mean … everyone's cats too.

Ianto nodded excitedly, trying to remember where the old newspapers were he had stored away for winter fires … would be sort of nice to eat out of newspaper … for old time's sake. The everyday fire was kept in all day around, stoked in at night, coals raked in the morning so the supply of newspaper in the kitchen cupboard would do it for a long time. Ianto had placed stacks … ah. He remembered now. The pump house. He would check there later. By keeping the fire in low at all times there was little smoke.

The decorations were going up, Ianto relaxing into the fun of it as popcorn made an appearance for stringing. Of course, a lot got eaten as well. No matter, some went on the tree. High where the dogs could not reach even if Ianto knew the cats would.

Jack watched for a while then begged off, heading up for a cat nap. Ianto found him there in their room, asleep with soft snoring and a cat or five. Gods, they know the soft touch, don't they?

Ianto gently shooed the cats away and settled next to his love, a hand on the stomach that was lovely and rounded now. Not noticeable unless looking … but there. Definite. Ianto loved seeing Jack naked, showering especially when the water cascaded down the bump. He wondered idly if he was weird. Then he snorted. Of course he was. Best way to survive … normal's didn't seem to be doing so well.

This sobered him as he wondered if anyone else had survived the mist and the Huntrall invasion. This led to scolding of himself, thinking so negatively when Jack had said they had. Right? Others in bunkers and such. Of course they had. The human race would continue, another two years …. Just tow more. Then …then … they would rise again.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

The white noise was getting to Ianto as he followed it to the source. Toshiko was seated at her station fiddling with the ancient radio, turning the knob a click, canting her head and then sighing, clicking one more.

"Tosh. Just because you can't find someone on there… it doesn't mean there isn't someone doing the exact same thing right now with the same mad hope" Ianto said softly, settling beside her as she glanced at him then clicked once more. He placed his feet up on the edge of the desk and started to rock the chair, listening with her.

Jack appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame "Hey good lookings. Owen and I are heading to the river for a look at the…. What was that?"

"Click back one!" Ianto demanded, the unusual rudeness of his voice as his feet slammed to the flood, Jack's partnered look of sudden interest had her clicking back and listening with confusion.

"There's nothing…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ianto waved a hand in her face as he peered intently at the corner of the room, Jack kneeling as he watched Ianto and Tosh turned to see what was happening, finding the glow beneath his clothing surreal. The tattoo had not just reacted, it was fucking glowing. The weaponry in the shielding was not coming on so there was nothing in his hands that were flat, palm down on the table but the tattoo covered more of his body, travelling up his neck to touch his ears.

"Oh my god. It is…."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jack waved his hand as well, focused on Ianto. "Give him time."

Time passed and she stated to hear tonal difference in the static. It was not static, it was some sort of electronic communication? Music? She settled back rubbing her too huge belly while Ianto listened and Jack waited.

Then … it stopped.

Nothing. Dead air.

Ianto reached out and tuned the radio off, sitting back to rub his face and take a deep cleansing breath before turning to Jack "we need to talk. Now."

Both men rose and Toshiko realised she was going to be left out of the conversation, her anger now apparent as she struggled to get out of the chair "Hey!"

"When I understand what I heard, I will share. I need Jack to help me decipher some words that didn't make sense, some things that were strange to me that may have been a translation thing. We will talk … consider and pick apart what I heard then when we understand it as best we can, I will tell you all of it. Promise." Ianto assured her as she settled back with annoyance, knowing he was right. It would drive her insane to hear three or four different theories all at once.

All she could do was wait.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Right, we've talked over things, picked at it and using Jack's Agency training and memories from the history books, we think we have it." Ianto said as he looked around the table, Toshiko sitting back rubbing her bump as everyone else sat still.

At the other end of the room the kids were doing decorations for the tree, Ianto letting them have the last of the precious glitter and craft supplies while ensuring the kids would not hear. Some things they didn't need to know, not when their world was a happy one right now.

"Right" Abner said softly. "Let's have it."

"They are pulling back. From what I understand they have decided there are no more survivors out there in the 'wilds' so they are focusing on the cities where bunkers and such exist. Also … they are terrified of the mist. A word kept being used 'kersha' that Jack's VM translates as border or battlement. Think they are choosing the main cities for their lack of water. They are hunkering down and barricading themselves in, scared of the Mist that they can't control. They have decided it has killed us all, they now realise it will seek them too." Ianto stopped for a moment, taking a sip of water while Owen turned to Jack.

"They did this?"

"Yes. I remember being told there was a time of hiding. The mist broke into pieces or renewed as small clumps or something. Why I did not expect this wave … in the books it talks of it as many creatures or entities. Like … a hive. I think the mist dies and renews like a seasonal thing. Why the plants keep coming up, they have to recreate the mist. It dies. I think the notations mean it had not died out, merely breaks into manageable pieces and still stalks about hunting." Jack reasoned "Attracted by heat and water … goes to reason the Huntrall would be pretty yummy to it by now. They travel in groups of three but … they also like to be Hive so twenty…thirty…fifty? A nest of them? The heat given off would attract a heat seeking missile. The mist now circles the cities where it 'feels' a food source. As a result … the mist still dies, spores will fall and the plants renew." Ianto agreed.

"Around the main cities" Owen caught on "If the mist does not run over this land regularly …"

"No plants."

"No plants … no mist. Holly shit" Owen sat back "are you telling us you think the Mist is contained?"

"Well … more like the Huntrall is … yes. Wolves stay close to the flock they are picking their food from" Jack grinned "There is still a risk, but we are no longer at a code red… maybe a code yellow?"

"And the mother ship is not picking them up?"

"No … quarantined as they are also scared of the mist I think" Ianto nodded. "This planet is more lush than they thought, also … damp. I think their away vessels are stuffed or held back for escape pods… not sure but for some reason they are not allowed to travel between the planet and the ship. Those here are stuck."

"This changes nothing about our day to day security measures" Ianto said as he watched everyone start to rejoice "We trust no one and nothing. This changes some things though, maybe Jack and me can think about me going on some recons … delicately testing the lay of the land out there. Also … Toshiko, keep looking for survivors on the radio, maybe those trapped by the Mist will realise it's dissipated and start to move again, finding a radio during their reconnaissance trips. Nothing now does not mean nothing tomorrow."

"Agreed" Jack grinned "Drones may still pass over, I am sure satellites will so … still little hobbits in our hole right?"

"I love those movies" Owen sighed, "miss them."

"Then tonight we must start the bedtime stories off with the first 'Fellowship of the Ring' book. I remember it in detail … the book and the movie. I have to say, I am usually a snob who says the book is always better but I have to admit … the moves made more sense."

"I know… right?" Owen grinned, and then said softly "are you sure? That's what you heard? Are you sure Ianto?"

"Yes. I am. I am sure they are consolidating and hunkering down. With care … we might gain some light freedoms" Ianto smiled softly, reaching out to pat his hand "Skinny-dipping may resume."

"Oh thank god!" Owen sighed theatrically "I really want to soap up me balls but the hot tub full of cold water does not make it that easy to find them."

Everyone erupted with mirth as Ianto glanced over at Tosh then he asked softly "Tosh? Are you in labour?"

The table grew silent as she looked at Ianto owlishly "You think?"

"I don't think it's gas. I think you were having Braxton hicks the other day not just baby moving into position and there is a good chance you have a high pain threshold and do not realise it … but … you do know you water just broke right?"

Everyone looked down at the puddle of water beneath the chair and she howled with horror, rising as Owen shot from his own chair, seeding it flying back to land with a loud clap that had the kids jumping and looking over at them, then resuming their play as the Grups were just a bit crazy sometimes.

Toshiko was definitely about to drop her load.

Abner calmly went to wash his hands to help out as Owen might forget his medical training all together when she started to feel pain.

How exciting.

.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas everyone, mine is hot and no dramas apart from my sister's fridge/freezer giving up the ghost. Luckily my best friend of 40+ years happened to be selling hers LOL … win-win. I don't know. The other Christmas is was our washing machine … now her fridge. What's next? Our stove is getting a bit…. Nope. Not going there! Eeeeeek


	66. Chapter 66

66

 _Well, it's been eight long hours of Toshiko being such a trooper and now the little one is here. I am so excited that I can hardly breathe for the joy I feel. I do not know how I will be when my own little trickster arrives. Jack will be a champ too, of that I'm sure. Thank the gods that sonic scalpel is so precise. Toshiko was having trouble until Owen saw that the little sweetie was breach. Then it was a matter of simply cutting and closing, the scalpel so well tuned that it pulled the muscles back into place and everything looked as well as felt like the cut had never even happened._

 _This will also be the done deal for Jack, ensuring our child is here in little time and Jack is up on his feet quickly._

 _Why did it take eight hours you might ask? Toshiko apparently went a little crazy with the anxiety of birth and wanted it naturally, refusing help and not letting Owen check her over. I would never have thought Toshiko would act like a nutta but we all react differently in certain situations I guess. She spazzed the hell out. Still … all's well that ends well and their little girl is perfect. She looks a lot like Toshiko but I see Owen's mouth. Oh gods … it probably will have his gob if….._

.

.

.

Ianto looked up as Jack entered the room to flop on the bed theatrically.

"She's perfect."

"Yes Cariad, as ours shall be too. Imagine when we place them together? A match pair or perfect?" Ianto crooned, knowing Jack was nervous about his own impending birth. "Did you see her little booties?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed.

Ianto considered the sad face, then reached under the bed, pulling out a box "Wanna see something?"

"Hmmm?"

Ianto slid the box across the bed, winking as he watched Jack pull the box closer to flip the lid up and peer in, his eyes lighting up as he peeked inside to find the smallest little pair of pale green bootees he had ever seen, probably too small for their child but so perfectly made that is was surreal.

"Oh my gods …. Where…."

"I saw them on one of our early recons and could not get them out of my mind. They had been on the edge of a duchess with a little rattle like they were about to be taken somewhere as a gift." Ianto grinned "by the end of the house clearing I snatched them into my pocket."

"Rattle?"

"Ah … now… that's in there somewhere" Ianto muttered reaching in to pull out a little onesie with white sheep embroidered on the pale green fabric, a single black sheep on the front over the baby's heart that had Jack cooing with delight, holding it up as Ianto checked then pulled out the rattle "Here we are. See? It's a little plane."

"A spitfire!" Jack said with glee, accepting it to shake over his bump "Look bubba. Taddy got you something special. Oh Ianto … you've had it all this time?"

"Good thing I didn't hand it over like I was going to … the kids got so much and .. I thought it was so dainty." Ianto shrugged "I guess the Gods place things in our grasp as well as in our way."

"As with any good story" Jack said softly as he looked at the little outfit again, the little booties matched. "So cute, just needs a ….. oh!"

Ianto reached into the box, pulling out the bib that was also pale green with a little hoof print on it.

"You …. Oh my…. Look" Jack too excited to speak as he did jazz hands, making Ianto's eyes widen with amusement. Ianto reached back to hook his diary, placing it under the mattress like he always had. He no longer worried about Jack reading it. He knew he never would hurt him like that again, not now he knew what it was. Ianto's sister Rhiannon. He was writing to her. Long gone, they knew that but she had been his confidant for so long … Torchwood making him lie to her for the first time in his life. With this diary he was telling her things he might have at her kitchen table. Once upon a time.

Jack giggled softly as he placed the box on his side of the bed, patting it lovingly then settling back with a sigh.

"Foot rub?" Ianto asked.

"Sure, give me a sec" Jack said and Ianto laughed softly as he saw that Jack thought he was asking for one not offering. Despite everything, Jack was ready to please him.

"No my lovely man … do YOU want one."

"Oh?" Jack said then laughed as well, "Well … I like rubbing of any kind sweetheart. Sorry … I mean…"

"It's OK. You can call me sweetheart" Ianto whispered softly into his ear "After all … you are having my baby!"

Jack snorted as he turned to kiss Ianto and whispered back that the foot rub would be nice but a different ribbing might make bubba sleep better.

"Not even born and being used as a weapon against me" Ianto rolled his eyes as he sat up and in one fluid motion removed his shirt.

"All's fair in love and war Sweetheart" Jack sighed happily as he reached out to stroke that fuzzy chest.

Everyone's a winner!


End file.
